Almas gemelas (ElyciaClexa)
by Koala 1993
Summary: "El amor es el deseo de obtener la amistad de alguien que nos atrae por su belleza"
1. Capítulo 1

POV Eliza

Odiar a su familia era la cosa más fácil del mundo, incluso más que no estudiar y dormir en clase.

Solía pasar en casa el menor tiempo posible para evitar escuchar a su madre quejarse de la hija tan decepcionante que era, no como su hermano, que fuera de la forma que fuese, se las apañaba. Sus maneras de "apañárselas" no eran las más legales, sino esas que harían a cualquier madre preocuparse y avergonzarse de su hijo. Pero su madre no era una madre cualquiera. Estaba enferma, y cada cierto tiempo debía ir un par de meses al hospital para probar nuevos tratamientos que la mantuvieran todo lo cuerda posible. Pero la predilección que su madre tenía por su hermano menor no tenía nada que ver. Ambos eran tal para cual, y Eliza sabía que esa era la principal razón de que, hiciera Alex lo que hiciera, siempre tendría excusa. Ella era como su padre, por desgracia, y aunque intentaba obviar sus parecidos, su madre se encargaba de recordárselo día tras día, como si la culpase a ella por los interminables errores que cometió su ex marido.

Eliza nunca quiso parecerse a nadie de su familia. Su madre Abby estaba loca, y ella temía acabar igual. Su hermano problemático, bebía cada noche que salía y se metía en problemas, y se dedicaba a trapichear con drogas para sacar dinero y largarse de casa también. Funcionaba, y Eliza sentía cierta envidia por eso, pero antes que conseguir una salida haciendo lo mismo que su hermano prefería quedarse atrapada en su casa toda la vida. Ella sabía que algún día Alex tendría problemas, y no pensaba ser ella, como de costumbre, quien los solucionase. Para colmo, era un pelota. Trataba bien a su madre cuando le convenía, sacando de quicio a Eliza , y cuando no, trataba a su madre como a una mierda y ella debía intervenir. Estúpidos sentimientos. Debía dejar que se matasen entre ellos, pero no podía.

No, ella debía marcharse y alejarse de todo aquello, costase lo que costase. Tenía 24 años y seguía como cuando cumplió 18. Su único don, pintar, le daba dinero, pero no el suficiente. Suspiró mirando el libro que leía tumbada en su cama. Siempre quiso hacer tantas cosas con su vida, pero nunca encontró oportunidades. Quizás porque no las buscó bien, pensó, pero deshechó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Era más fácil culpar a su familia y el destino.

Se estaba deprimiendo, y era lo último que quería hacer un sábado de verano por la noche, así que cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Lindsey, preguntándole dónde había fiesta esa noche. El viernes en el gimnasio le comentó algo de una "cena de amigos" en casa de Marie, y ambas sabían que eso era sinónimo de fiesta. Le dijo que no, porque seguramente Bob, el hermano de su amiga, había invitado a Alex , y lo último que quería era ir a la misma fiesta a la que iría su hermano. Procuraría pasar de él, odiarlo, pero, como de costumbre, Alex se metería en algún lío y su estúpida conciencia la haría intervenir en vez de disfrutar del espectáculo de ver cómo le parten la cara a su hermano. No le apeteció la idea de otra fiesta tras la del jueves, pero bastó con escuchar a su madre gritarle que limpiara la casa a fondo para convencerse. A veces creía que Lindsey se compinchaba con su madre para convencerla de salir.

Así que cuando su amiga le dijo la hora a la que quedarían comenzó a vestirse. Pantalón negro, botas hasta el tobillo negras, camiseta de tirantes gris y chaqueta de cuero negra. Su media melena rubia y ondulada caía con gracia hacia un lado, y sus ojos azules brillaban con expectación cuando se miró en el espejo. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios al imaginar los salidos comentarios de Bob cuando viera su escote. Eran buenos amigos, pero era tan idiota como para pensar que ella, al seguir con el tonteo, estaba colada por él. A Eliza le encantaba bajarlo de la nube. No era creída, pero consideraba que ella era demasiado para un salido bruto como Bob Blake.

Salió de su casa cogiendo el casco de su moto, una Harley Davidson 1200cc, sin hacer caso de las preguntas de su madre.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Blake, Lindsey la esperaba apoyada en la verja del patio con cara de malas pulgas. Soltó un bufido, molesta, cuando Eliza, con toda la intención de molestarla más, se quitó el casco y bajó despacio de la moto, parándose a limpiar una inexistente mancha del asiento. Después caminó relajada hacia su mejor amiga con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, y al llegar junto a ella le sonrió burlona.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes mala cara, Lindsey, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin echar un polvo?

\- Menos del que me haces esperarte siempre, seguro - devolvió la puya Lindsey, comenzando a andar a paso ligero. Sólo se volvió hacia ella, apuntándola con un dedo, para advertirla -: Te lo juro, Taylor, como no quede bebida o encuentre un tío buenorro libre por haberte esperado serás tu la que me eche ese polvo.

\- Yo encantada - rió guiñándole un ojo, y Lindsey rió con ella al tiempo que llegaban al patio trasero de la casa, donde la música sonaba a todo volumen con la última canción de moda y la gente brindaba entre risas y algunos empujones amistosos por parte de chicos que ya iban un poco pasados.

Marie vino a recibirlas con un abrazo a cada una. No se veían desde que habían finalizado las clases una semana atrás. Ella había estado ocupada con su novio, claramente. Llevaban un año, todo un récord. Eran tan felices juntos que Eliza no sabía si odiarlos o alegrarse. Las tres eran muy parecidas en el sentido de ligar, pero a la vez completamente diferentes. Lindsey iba de flor en flor, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de ella misma. En su día estuvo muy pillada por su hermano Alex, pero Eliza tuvo que intervenir y acabar con la relación, amenazando incluso a su hermano cuando engañó a Lindsey y la mentía cada día, prometiendo dejar las drogas y no salir tanto mientras su amiga se desvivía de la preocupación. Lindsey tuvo el corazón roto por meses, pero entre la ayuda de Eliza, Marie y montones y montones de helado de chocolate, decidió levantarse una mañana cualquiera como si nada hubiera pasado. Pensaron que era una apariencia temporal, pero funcionó, porque así llevaba cinco años. Marie también era un alma libre, o lo era hasta conocer a Ricky. Eliza sólo tuvo una relación seria, con Costia, una compañera de clase. Terminaron como amigas, y si se sentían solas quedaban para verse y recordar lo mejor de su relación. La apreciaba como a su primer amor, ese que tienes de joven, cuando comienzas a saber lo que es el amor. Su madre una vez le dijo que el hay tres tipos de amores: el desastroso, el primero y el verdadero. Estaba segura de que Raven había descubierto el amor desastroso con Alex, ella el primero con Costia y Marie el verdadero con Ricky.

A veces se preguntaba por qué no encontraba a ese alguien especial, otras se decía que ella era demasiado genial como para que sólo una persona la tuviera.

\- ¿Es una rebelde, es una buenorra, es la tia con las mejores tetas de la ciudad? Sí, es ¡Eliza Taylor!

Rodó los ojos riendo entre dientes al escuchar a Bob completamente borracho. Él pasó su brazo por sus hombros y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla, que Eliza limpió exageradamente con una mueca de asco para picarlo.

\- ¿Es un idiota, es un cabeza-pene, es el tío más borracho de la ciudad? Sí, es Bob Blake - se burló empujándolo con su cadera, haciendo que el chico casi perdiera el equilibrio y Lindsey riera - ¿No vas demasiado pasado para ser la una todavía?

\- Los más divertidos de esta fiesta lo están - respondió el chico alargando las palabras y extendiendo sus brazos para señalar a un par de chicos, entre los que reconoció a su mejor amigo Richard y su hermano Alex Ambos se tambaleaban, y supuso que además de borrachos irían más fumados que un salmón ahumado. Se tranquilizó al ver que Richard no se separaba de su hermano y le dirigía una mirada para tranquilizarla. Era idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Eliza sabía que era un tío leal, así que le caía bien.

\- Pues creo que estás a punto de romper tu propio récord. Sabía que podías superar tus metas en la vida - Lindsey levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, pero luego rodó los ojos hacia Eliza con una mueca divertida al ver a Bob acabarse de un trago la cerveza que le quitó a la rubia de las manos.

Eliza se habría molestado un día cualquiera, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar al ver que el chico casi se caía sobre ella al acabar el botellín.

\- Deberías controlar, Blake. Lo difícil es mantenerse. ¿Qué diría la gente si te da un coma etílico? - bromeó haciendo que se sentase en la silla de plástico más cercana.

\- ¿Me llevarías en tu moto?

\- Puede. Pero te abandonaría en la puerta del hospital.

\- Que mala - protestó con problemas para enfocar la vista en ella -. Yo nunca lo haría.

\- Yo ni siquiera te llevaría al hospital, Bob - dijo Lindsey bromeando -. Te dejaría aquí tirado por acabarte todo mi alcohol.

\- Eliza, la psicópata de tu amiga borracha me está amenazando, dile algo - protestó Bob, quien comenzó a pegarse manotazos con Lindsey.

Pero Eliza estaba en otro mundo. Estaba allí. La morena de ojos verdes estaba allí. Después de un año volvía a verla, esta vez sin el estúpido de su novio. Sonrió ampliamente. Decidió dejar a los otros dos a su aire y comenzó a andar hacia la morena. No le había dicho su nombre, y con lo borracha que la iba la última vez estaba segura de que no la recordaría, pero Eliza sí. Como para olvidarla.

\- ¿Hola? - dudó la morena cuando vio a la rubia frente a ella, expectante.

\- ¿No me reconoces? - quiso asegurarse Eliza, sintiéndose divertida al ver que la otra se esforzaba por buscar entre sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Debería? - sonrió a modo de disculpa, y Eliza pensó que seguía tan adorable como un año atrás.

Sonrió de medio lado y se presentó:

\- Eliza Taylor. El placer es tuyo, obviamente.

POV Alycia

Frunció el ceño, confusa. La chica la miraba divertida, y Alycia tenía la sospechosa sensación de que se reía de ella, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa y se la devolvió.

\- Encantada - extendió su mano -. Yo soy Alycia.

La chica, Eliza, aceptó el saludo y estrechó su mano con firmeza y cuidado. Entonces, para su gracia o desgracia la recordó. Sus intensos ojos más azules que el océano, su sonrisa burlona, su pelo rubio hacia un lado, su chaqueta de cuero, su cara aniñada y su lunar injustamente sexy.

[Un año antes...]

Alycia estaba teniendo un día terrible. Dentro de su lista de los diez días más terribles, ese encabezaría la lista sin duda alguna. De mañana la echaron, sin razón, del trabajo. Bueno, sin una razón buena. Es cierto que, tras su accidente de coche en Navidad, seis meses atrás, donde su madre murió y su padre acabó en silla de ruedas, había estado ausente, física y mentalmente, en el trabajo, y su rendimiento había caído en picado.

No era un gran trabajo, vale. Era camarera en una cafetería, y solía llegar a casa quejándose de los horarios apretados, el bajo sueldo y los clientes maleducados.

Bueno, no todos.

Recordar aquella clienta que siempre le dejaba una abundante propina, incluso cuando era obvio que no era millonaria, la hizo sentir más nostalgia por aquel trabajo de la que debería.

Nunca la había atendido, nunca había entrado en su trabajo, pero cuando volvía a la mañana siguiente, su jefa le daba su propina y decía: "Para ti, de la chica que pinta".

No sabía cómo se llamaba, ni donde vivía, sólo que le gustaba pintar en la calle, en concreto en la acera de enfrente de su trabajo. Cuando había poca clientela y su novio Ethan no iba a visitarla solía observar sus pinturas. Personas, paisajes, animales...de todo. Alguna vez la había pillado observándola, y Alycia volvía a sus tareas inmediatamente para disimular su sonrojo. Le encantaba cómo pintaba.

Recordó la última vez que la pilló espiándola. La chica era guapa, de cara aniñada pero sexy, rubia, de media melena. Estaba sentada en una silla de plástico, con parte de un caballete y un lienzo tapándola de su campo de visión, y además la distancia no ayudaba a fijarse en los detalles, pero cuando vio cómo le hablaba y sonreía a una niña pequeña que se paraba a su lado para ver sus dibujos, Alycia sonrió. Y sonrió más al ver que la chica cogía un folio de una libreta de dibujo, hacia cuatro o cinco trazos y luego la arrancaba para enseñarle a la niña un dibujo de Bob Esponja, que la pequeña enseñó entusiasmada a su madre, la cual le dio las gracias y parecía dispuesta a pagarle. La chica rechazó el dinero con una sonrisa, y se despidió de la niña como si fuera su amiga.

Entonces levantó la vista y la vio, observándola y sonriendo como una loca acosadora. Lo peor no fue que la pillara. Lo peor fue que la chica le sonrió. Y cuando todo parecía de lo más humillante para Alycia, la chica rubia le guiñó un ojo, divertida. Ella desvió la vista hacia su novio, que entraba por la puerta y la saludaba con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

A partir de ese día procuró no volver a mirar a la chica artista.

Pero la volvió a ver.

Odiaba las fiestas, pero Ricky era su amigo, así que cuando la invitó a su cumpleaños, donde conocería a su novia nueva, tuvo que aceptar. Fue con su novio, por supuesto. Llevaban ocho meses y eran inseparables. Fue su gran apoyo durante la tragedia que azotó su vida aquel 31 de Diciembre. Era inconcebible que fuera a ningún evento sin él, y viceversa. A Ricky no le hacía gracia invitarlo, le caía mal y lo sabía, pero lo aceptaba si hacía feliz a Alycia. Ella reía cuando él le decía que su novio tenía de leal lo mismo que un gato.

Nunca lo creyó hasta esa noche.

La fiesta era en casa de su mejor amigo, y cuando llegaron su novio fue directo a por bebidas. En su ausencia, Ricky aprovechó para presentarle a los amigos de su nueva novia.

\- Alycia - exclamó abrazándola. Iba contentillo, y eso le hizo gracia. Era como un oso amoroso gigante -. Ven, te presento. Esta es Marie, mi futura mujer - bromeó ganándose un golpe de la morena de ojos claros -. Marie, esta es la chica que me pasaba las chuletas en el instituto, toda una friki, Alycia. Es social cuando no te pone los cuernos con un libro.

\- Eh, te quejarás - le dijo Alycia. Luego miró a la chica y sonrió dándole dos besos -. Encantada.

\- Igualmente. Ricky habla mucho de ti.

\- Bien, vale - el chico las rodeó por los brazos -. Ahora que todos nos conocemos, vamos a emborracharnos.

\- Tu ya estás borracho - repuso Alycia bromeando.

Llevaban una hora en la fiesta. Su novio bromeaba con un par de chicos y chicas que ni Alycia conocía, así que ella estaba sentada en una tumbona con un vaso de algo oscuro en la mano. Hasta que alguien se lo arrebató de las manos.

\- Eh - se quejó, y cuando vio a la ladrona de su bebida se quedó de piedra. Sintió sus mejillas arder al verla sentada en una mesa de plástico, cruzada de piernas y bebiendo tan tranquila de su vaso. La chica rubia con mechas rosas en las puntas le sonrió guiñándole un ojo por encima del borde del vaso al ver la cara de Alycia. Ambas se habían reconocido, pero ella prefirió ignorar ese hecho.

\- Esa es mi bebida - protestó.

\- Esta era tu bebida - recalcó el pasado, agitando su vaso ya medio vacío frente a ella -. ¿Ves? Ahora es mía.

Alycia se quedó sorprendida un segundo al escuchar su voz. Era ronca y aterciopelada, bastante sexy. La clase de voz que parece encantada y te puede convencer de todo. Pudo ver mejor sus rasgos, tenía una cara adorable, y a la vez un atractivo explosivo. Supuso que se debía a su pelo despeinado hacia un lado, el sexy lunar sobre su labio superior, que Alycia se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo, y sus profundos ojos azules, que se veían oscuros y misteriosos a la luz de la Luna.

\- Me la has robado - frunció el ceño -. Si quieres una, ve a por ella.

\- Si quieres tu otra, ve a por ella - la picó riendo, sacándola un poco de quicio. Pero recordó la sonrisa de la chica con aquella niña y supo que no podía enfadarse.

\- Bien - se levantó, sorprendiendo a la chica rubia -. Iré a por otra. Disfruta de mi bebida, ladrona - recalcó el posesivo antes de dar media vuelta, intentando no sonreír, e ir a la mesa, donde el alcohol desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Pasaron las horas, y con las horas las botellas se fueron vaciando. Alycia estaba borracha. Nunca lo había estado y nunca lo volvería a estar, se prometió.

Estaba tan tranquila, riendo con Marie, procurando ignorar la mirada de su ladrona particular sobre ella, cuando los vio. Su novio y una chica que no conocía de nada intercambiando saliva como si no estuvieran rodeados de gente. Las manos de la chica atraían al chico contra ella, rodeando con una pierna las de él, mientras las manos del chico desaparecían por la espalda de ella y descendían hacia abajo, donde la espalda ya no es espalda. Alycia sintió arcadas, posiblemente por el asco del espectáculo y el alcohol, y corrió hacia dentro de la casa, hacia donde sabía se estaba el baño, y vomitó ignorando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

No cerró la puerta, así que dio un respingo asustada cuando la escuchó cerrarse. No supo si tranquilizarse o ponerse más nerviosa al ver a la chica rubia agacharse a su lado y sujetar su pelo para que vomitara sin mancharse. No dijo nada, y Alycia menos, así que cuando acabaron ella se lavó la boca, hizo gárgaras y luego salieron. Su vista volaba desde la puerta al patio, en donde su novio que acababa de dejar de ser su novio, seguía morreándose con ganas con la pelirroja esquelética entre sus brazos, hasta la mirada expectante de la rubia ladrona artista.

\- No merece la pena - le dijo, y se sorprendió de nuevo al escucharla hablar tan tranquila y serena. No parecía borracha, al menos no tanto como ella.

Quizá fue el despecho, el estar borracha o los intensos ojos de la rubia sobre ella, como si fuera la única persona de la fiesta que valiera la pena. Su mirada la hizo sentir hermosa, y su novio una idiota, así que cuando se lanzó sobre la rubia y la besó con ganas, lo asoció a esos motivos. No estaba en sus cabales, tenía una excusa.

La chica rubia pareció sorprendida, pero enseguida la puso contra la pared. Su lengua lamió su labio inferior. Alycia gimió de una forma desvergonzada, y sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que había gente que podía verlas. Pero no le importaba. Nunca había besado a una chica, y nunca pensó que fuera tan genial, o quizá nunca la habían besado como aquella pequeña ladrona: con ganas, con veneración y adoración. La hizo sentirse deseada y que ella deseara a la rubia. Subieron las escaleras a trompicones y entraron a una habitación. La chica le preguntó un par de veces si estaba segura, y Alycia contestaba con más besos.

Mordió y lamió la zona del sexy lunar del labio superior de la chica, y ella jadeó.

El resto fue un borrón al día siguiente. Recordaba entrar a una habitación, donde la chica la tumbó sobre un sofá. Su ropa voló por todas partes y pronto sintió los dedos de la rubia dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir. Tuvo un orgasmo, y luego, cuando cayeron al suelo y la rubia bajó sus besos hasta donde ella los necesitaba, tuvo otros dos orgasmos seguidos. Ella gemía y gritaba de placer, retorciéndose en el suelo, pidiendo más hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó horas después, cuando la música ya no sonaba y apenas distinguía voces del jardín. Se levantó del suelo con un horrible dolor de espalda, pero la increíble sensación de sentirse plena y relajada. Se desperezó tan tranquila, pero enseguida se agobió al ver a la chica que la abrazaba con por la cintura. Alycia estaba desnuda, y la otra chica en sujetador y pantalones.

Se levantó de golpe, llevando sus manos a la cara.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

[Actualidad]

\- Volvemos a vernos, Alycia - rió Eliza al ver la cara de póker de la otra -. Ya sabía que nadie se olvida de mi.

Alycia se sintió mareada de nuevo, y por un segundo creyó que era el efecto de esa chica, como si tuviera súper poderes.

\- Dios - se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente roja y sin poder mirarla más de dos segundos seguidos. La rubia se sentó a su lado,complacida con su reacción -. Oye, lo siento, yo... Aquella noche estaba borracha. Muy borracha. No sabía lo que hacía, no quería...

\- Oh, créeme, sí que querías - la picó guiñando un ojo -. Para ser tan ruidosa en la cama eres muy tranquila ahora.

\- Basta - le pidió avergonzada, mirando a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara. Luego se inclinó hacia la otra, bajando el volumen aun más -. Mira, no recuerdo muy bien aquello. Y tampoco quiero recordarlo - se apresuró a decir cuando vio a Eliza hacer el amago de interrumpirla -. No soy lesbiana, ¿vale? Estaba enfadada y borracha, y tu fuiste muy amable conmigo. Te lo agradezco, pero me gustan los chicos.

\- Vale - se encogió de hombros, impasible.

Alycia pestañeó confusa.

\- ¿Vale?

\- Vale - repitió, y luego rió -. ¿Qué esperas? Estás muy buena, y estaría encantada de repetir lo de aquella noche, pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar.

Alycia inspiró de golpe, aliviada, y le sonrió.

\- Genial. Esto quedará entre nosotras.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Y no se repetirá - insistió.

\- Como quieras.

\- ¿Amigas? - le ofreció de nuevo su mano.

Eliza sonrió de lado y asintió, juntando sus manos.

\- Amigas.


	2. Capítulo 2

POV Alycia

Hacía una semana de la fiesta donde había conocido (reconocido, más bien) a Eliza. Estuvieron casi una hora hablando de todo un poco, gustos y aficiones, situaciones embarazosas y experiencias horribles en el colegio. Descubrió que Eliza era Australiana, que se mudó con nueve años, que tenía tres años más que ella y que tenía un par de tatuajes, que amaba Disney y Bob Esponja, pero no más que Sailor Moon. Se indignó cuando Alycia le dijo que de dibujos animados sólo le gustaba Shin Chan. No le gustaba estudiar, pero Alycia, escuchándola, pensó que era bastante más astuta de lo que daba a entender. Se le daba bien pintar, eso ya lo sabía, y le preguntó qué le gustaba más pintar. Le sorprendió que odiase pintar personas y paisajes, pero al parecer prefería inventar cosas que plasmar en el lienzo, sin embargo admitió que vendía más pintando a los turistas, haciendo caricaturas y paisajes de la ciudad.

\- Le doy a la gente lo que quiere - dijo.

Incluso hablar de las cosas más incómodas resultó cómodo a su lado. Eliza bromeaba todo el rato y hacía comentarios estúpidos para hacerla reír, algo que agradaba a Alycia. Era la primera vez que alguien se molestaba tanto en hacerla sentir cómoda en una fiesta, así que cuando Marie le preguntó si se lo había pasado bien admitió que sí, para su sorpresa y la de Ricky, que guiñó un ojo a su novia.

Ella y la rubia se dieron sus números de teléfonos cuando Eliza tuvo que irse. Alycia decidió no hacer preguntas cuando fue a separar a un chico un poco más joven que ella de otro moreno, Wells o algo así, con quien se liaba a puñetazos. Se sorprendió al verla meterse en medio de la pelea con una soltura que ni Ricky ni Bob o el otro chico de ojos azules, Richard, tuvieron. Empujó a ambos chicos, derribó al que golpeaba a su hermano, lo amenazó y luego se llevó al joven arrastras. No volvió a mirarla, pero ella no la perdió de vista hasta que la moto en la que montaron se perdió calle abajo.

Por Whatsapp hablaron de más trivialidades y Alycia se quejó de su nuevo trabajo. Ella, convencida por su nuevo novio, Matt, se metió a la escuela de policía, y todavía estaba en prácticas. Admitió que no era lo que pensaba, y que por las noches continuaba estudiando Derecho.

\- Tuve que estudiar Derecho yo también. Sólo defendiendo a mi hermano tendría trabajo siempre - bromeó Eliza cuando se lo dijo.

Alycia conocía la fama de Alex Taylor por lo que Ricky le había contado a grandes rasgos cuando lo escuchaba hablar con Marie sobre el hermano problemático de su amiga. Nunca pensó que esa amiga fuese Eliza, y ahora sentía una compasión que no había reconocido antes por la chica, a sabiendas de que ella odiaría dar pena a alguien.

Pensó en su padre minusválido, al que Anya, la hermana de su difunta madre, cuidaba. Por supuesto que la minusvalía de su padre causaba percances, pero no lo consideraba a él un problema. Era su padre. Por cómo Eliza hablaba y miraba a su hermano pequeño era obvio que sí lo consideraba un gran y molesto problema. Alycia sintió cierto respeto al ver la imponente mirada de la rubia al adolescente, como si pudiera ayudar ella misma al chico que antes le pegaba y eso la hiciera feliz. Eliza odiaba a su hermano, estaba claro, y Alycia no quería juzgarla. No era quién, no sabía su historia. Pero tenía curiosidad, y decidió que si su amistad con Eliza iba a más se atrevería a preguntarle.

Por fortuna, la rubia no volvió a sacar el tema de su noche loca, y Alycia prefería intentar olvidarla, a pesar de que le costaba mantenerle la mirada más de cinco segundo cuando Eliza le sonreía de lado, burlona, o su lengua acariciaba sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Y estaba ese maldito lunar, al que le estaba comenzando a coger manía.

Alycia era heterosexual, lo tenía claro, pero no era ciega y debía admitir que Eliza era muy atractiva. Apreciaba su belleza como quien admira a alguien, sin importar su género, nada más. Le gustaban los chicos. Le gustaba su novio, Matt. Quería a su novio. Después de aquella noche, cuando Ethan decidió buscarle las amígdalas a la pelirroja jugando a ser dentista, Alycia lo dejó fuera de casa. Él no estaba cuando llegó, por supuesto, estaría en casa de la otra, así que la morena aprovechó para sacar todas las cosas de ese capullo fuera de casa y dejarlas en el rellano junto con una nota donde, básicamente, lo mandaba a la mierda.

Mientras cenaba la noche siguiente escuchó el ascensor parar en su piso, el timbre sonar tres veces y luego a su ex novio llevándose las cosas, llamando a sus padres para pedirles volver a casa porque, al parecer, a Alycia se le había ido la pinza dejándolo sin motivo y sin hablarlo. Ella rió y estuvo tentada de abrir la puerta con el cuchillo jamonero en la mano, y patear su trasero para tirarlo escaleras abajo, pero, quitando el engaño de la noche pasada, ella y Ethan habían sido felices. Él la ayudó, la apoyó, la consoló cuando se sintió rota por aquel accidente, así que no podía odiarlo. Sabía que aquello había pasado porque estaba borracho, él era buena persona, pero no podía perdonarlo, simplemente.

Conoció a Matt cinco meses después, y aunque se mostró más reacia a una nueva relación, el chico era un encanto. Además no bebía. Eso fue un punto a favor importante para Alycia.

Se conocieron cuando ella se saltó una señal de tráfico y él la paró para ponerle una multa. Al ver a la chica al borde del llanto decidió hacer la vista gorda a cambio de una cita. Se portó bien, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante donde había poca gente, la hizo reír y no intentó besarla o hacer contacto físico que pudiera resultarle forzado o incómodo. Al día siguiente lo llamó para decirle lo bien que se lo había pasado y quedaron de nuevo esa semana. En fin, lo típico. Dos meses después, la chica seguía sin trabajo, y él haciendo alegato a su buena forma física, la animó a presentarse a las pruebas. La cogieron y ahora era de las novatas. Reconoció que le daba miedo todo eso de coger una pistola o tener que reducir a alguien si se presentaba la ocasión, pero le gustaba hacer lo correcto, y consideraba que los delincuentes debían ser detenidos y juzgados.

\- ¿Conoces a Alex Taylor? - se atrevió a preguntarle una noche mientras cenaban en su casa. Se sintió estúpida cuando el sentimiento de traicionar a Eliza la golpeó. Era absurdo.

\- Claro - respondió riendo Matt mientras enrollaba los espaguetis en su tenedor, concentrado en lo que hacía -, es un buen chico, pero demasiado voluble y volátil. Han presentado varias denuncias. Es de esos que hacen lo que hacen sus amigos. Malas compañías y principios no muy firmes, supongo. Los padres habrán tenido algo que ver, supongo.

Alycia recordó que Eliza mencionó a su madre muy por encima cuando le preguntó con quiénes vivía, pero nunca a su padre. Divorciados, supuso.

Quiso preguntar si conocía de algo a Eliza, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No era muy normal preguntarle a su nuevo novio por su nueva amiga sólo porque conociese a su hermano delincuente.

Esa noche Matt se quedó a dormir.

Al día siguiente tenía patrulla con él en el coche, y sintió esa molesta sensación de sentirse observada por todos cuando el coche de policía quedaba atrapado en algún atasco o ponían la sirena. Le gustaba ser policía, pero se sentía incompleta y por las noches se esmeraba más en aprenderse cada ley de principio a fin. En la comisaría tenía un par de buenos amigos, y muchos otros la respetaban por ser la novia de Matt, dejando de lado el hecho de ser novata. Él le había comentado algo sobre una tradición donde los novatos eran el principal objetivo. Desde aquel día anduvo con ojos en la nuca incluso.

Ahora bebía con tranquilidad su Coca-Cola dentro del coche, aparcado junto a una cafetería donde Matt había entrado para hablar con el jefe, que era su tío, sobre una reunión familiar. Alycia entró a saludar pero enseguida prefirió volver al coche, a salvo de la incómoda situación.

Estaba contestando un mensaje de Anya en su teléfono cuando una moto pasó a su lado doblando la velocidad permitida. Enseguida dirigió un vistazo al bar, donde Matt parecía haberse perdido. Se cambió de asiento y aceleró, siguiendo a la moto y poniendo la sirena. Parecía que no tenía intención de parar, pero entonces Alycia comprendió que buscaba un lugar donde parar. Procuró no molestarse, como debería, porque no hubiera detenido la moto una vez había sonado la sirena.

Alycia se bajó del coche, aparcado junto a un edificio antiguo pero bonito, y caminó hacia el motorista. No; la motorista. Pantalones negros apretados, botas, chaqueta negra de cuero y un casco del mismo color que tapaba una rubia cabellera. Alycia contuvo el aliento, impresionada, al ver cómo la chica que se quitaba el casco y la miraba sonriente era Eliza. Sintió sus mejillas arder al ver cómo la rubia repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada sin cortarse un pelo.

Entonces soltó una carcajada.

\- No - negó riendo, incrédula -, ¿eres poli? ¿De camarera a policía?

Alycia ocultó una sonrisa. Debía regañarla por incumplir unas normas de circulación, no reírle las bromas.

\- Soy policía, y tu una conductora temeraria - respondió anotando en su libreta -. Te has saltado dos señales de Stop y circulabas a 100 km/h en un límite de 40.

\- Tenía prisa - se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba tan tranquila sus infracciones.

Alycia alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

\- Debo ponerte una multa - hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Tanto te ha molestado que no te hiciera caso? - guiñó un ojo de manera provocativa y Alycia se sonrojó porque una chica tonteara tan descaradamente con ella -. No te enfades. Si llego a saber que eras tu habría parado.

\- No se trata de eso - frunció los labios, nerviosa. Deseó que Matt estuviera allí, él llevaría mejor la situación y estaba segura de que Eliza no tontearía con él. Esa posibilidad la hizo incomodarse más y el bolígrafo se le resbaló de las manos. Era extremadamente torpe cuando estaba nerviosa, y la sonrisita de Eliza no la calmaba esta vez.

\- Tranquila, Alycia - acarició su nombre con su lengua, como si fuera una palabra sagrada, y la morena contuvo el aliento un segundo. Eliza bajó con soltura de su moto para agacharse y coger el bolígrafo que luego le devolvió a Alycia, consiguiendo de manera intencionada que sus manos se rozasen -. ¿De verdad vas a multarme?

Ahí estaba otra vez ese tono bajo y seductor de voz que pondría, seguramente, para conseguir lo que fuera. La morena sentía sus orejas arder, y se dio cuenta de la proximidad de sus cuerpos desde que Eliza se había bajado de la moto, donde ahora estaba apoyada. Alycia miró la dirección por donde había perseguido a Eliza, esperando que Matt no apareciese caminando y las viese así, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era "así".

\- No - contestó al fin, viendo como Eliza sonreía más, encantada de que su artimaña seductora hubiera funcionado. Había camelado a Alycia para librarse de una multa, y ella, tenía que admitirlo, se había dejado -. Pero me debes una.

\- Lo que tu quieras, guapa - bromeó golpeando suavemente la nariz de la morena, sin dejar de mirar sus intensos ojos verdes. Alycia se sentía observada y estudiada, como si la rubia estuviera memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos y movimientos -. Pero recuerda, nada de sexo. Tu lo dijiste.

Alycia rodó los ojos, aceptando la broma y riendo con ella.

\- No era eso - y de repente se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada que pedir, pero le gustaba que Eliza le debiera una. Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, guardando la libreta de multas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y acomodándose la gorra bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia -. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Eliza continuaba mirándola, y un brillo que Alycia consideró peligroso apareció en su mirada cuando se desvió a las esposas que llevaba colgando. La más joven pudo imaginar por dónde iban sus pensamientos, pero lo obvió.

\- Tienes esposas.

\- Muy observadora.

\- ¿Sólo las usas para el trabajo? - preguntó para hacerla sonrojar más, y Alycia deseó que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan rojas como las sentía.

\- Si, Eliza, sólo para el trabajo.

\- Entonces tu novio es tonto - la picó guiñando el ojo.

La morena se removió en el sitio. Lo último de lo que quería habar con Eliza era sobre Matt. Sobre Ethan no le importaba, es decir, era pasado. Pero no quería hablar con Matt o Eliza sobre el otro, le resultaba...¿violento? Sabía que a Matt no le haría gracia ver cómo Eliza tonteaba con ella, y no quería imaginarse a Eliza teniendo que ver que su novio la besaba o le cogía la mano.

\- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? - cambió de tema.

Eliza suspiró riendo, viendo la intención de la otra, y señaló la casa a sus espaldas.

\- A ver Bob Esponja - contestó y miró su reloj -. De hecho, ya ha empezado y me lo estoy perdiendo.

\- ¿Tanta prisa por ver dibujos animados?

\- No me pierdo Bob Esponja por cualquiera, reina - volvía a usar su tono coqueto y su mirada seductora para camerlarse a Alycia. Ella rodó los ojos, pero se le escapó una sonrisa al final -. Tengo que entrar, no quiero perderme todo el capítulo, pero si me dejas usar esas esposas contigo podría pasar por alto perderme la serie un día.

La de ojos verdes sabía que Eliza siempre estaba de broma, le gustaba hacer reír a la gente, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba con la broma cuando veía sus ojos oscurecerse.

Estaba claro que había algo extraño en el ambiente. Se habían acostado, y las dos lo habían disfrutado. Ella sabía que Eliza se sentía atraída por ella de forma física, como podía sentirse atraída por otras personas. Alycia sentía un extraño vínculo, como el de un gran secreto, quizás por el hecho de que ella fuera la única chica con la que se había acostado, y aunque lo achacaba a la borrachera dudaba que si hubiera sido otra chica, como Marie o la morena que vio con Eliza, la que se hubiera acercado a ella se hubiese lanzado en busca de placer.

\- ¡Alycia! - el grito de Matt tan cerca de ellas le hizo apartar la vista de ese océano profundo que la rubia tenía por ojos.

De pronto se agobió y miró a su novio acercarse. Dejó un suave beso en sus labios cuando reparó en la cara de su novia, intentando tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió en lo más mínimo. Alycia miró de reojo a Eliza, que la miraba a ella impasible. Tuvo la necesidad de disculparse, aunque no tenía muy claro con quién. Matt miró tranquilo a la rubia. Alycia nunca le había comentado nada sobre lo que hizo durante dos horas la noche que su novio se lanzó a por otra. De repente se sintió culpable. ¿Acaso no había hecho ella lo mismo, incluso más? Bueno, él lo hizo primero, quiso convencerse. Contempló la posibilidad de culpar a Eliza por camelarla y llevarla a la cama, pero fue ella quien se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto reconoció el deseo en la mirada de la chica ladrona de bebidas.

No, Eliza no tenía la culpa de nada. La había ayudado, consolado y hecho ver que no debía contemplar la opción de perdonar a su ex, por muy borracho que fuera. Además, le había dado muchas otras cosas aquella noche, y ninguna mala. Sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna al recordar el placer, y reconoció mentalmente que había fantaseado con aquella noche cuando se sentía sola, deseando volver a ser amada y deseada como Eliza la había hecho sentir.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por un recuerdo de una borrachera. En el fondo seguro que estaba idealizando y decorando las sensaciones del sexo con Eliza. Seguro que no había sido para tanto, pensó, pero un pinchazo aun más fuerte en su zona íntima le llevó la contraria.

\- Bueno, parejita - Eliza dio una palmada que la sacó de sus recuerdos, su voz sonaba extrañamente fría. Burlona, sí, pero sin la calidez de antes -, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. Si me disculpáis, me voy.

\- Adiós - asintió Alycia, y su novio se despidió educadamente para luego mirarla cuando Eliza entró por la puerta -. Es una amiga.

\- Es la hermana de Alex Taylor, ¿no? - hizo memoria - Elizabeth Taylor.

\- Es mi amiga - insistió mientras entraban en el coche -. Es buena gente.

\- Ya, su hermano también - comentó Matt sarcástico poniendo las llaves para arrancar el coche. Alycia decidió ignorarlo - ¿Lista?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Claro.


	3. Capítulo 3

POV Eliza

Estaba tumbada en su cama, practicando el don de no hacer nada, cuando unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron gruñir. Odiaba cuando alguien la interrumpía mientras hacía cosas importantes.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó nada más abrir. Su hermano le frunció el ceño, pero enseguida ablandó el gesto, y ella supuso que quería algo a cambio. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo - ¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Nada - contestó el chico con una falsa sonrisa. Eliza conocía muy bien esa expresión, ella la había inventado años atrás cuando quiso un peluche de Bob Esponja que su madre no quería comprarle y ella prometió comer todas las verduras de aquel día en adelante. Recordó cuánto lloró y lo desgraciada que se sintió al perderlo en la mudanza -. Ayer te vi con una chica.

\- Muy observador, ¿ahora me espías?

\- No me refiero a Lindsey - aclaró, y en la mente de la rubia apareció la imagen de Alycia. Comenzó a interesarle lo que Alex pudiera decir -. La morena, la que tiene cara de empollona y está buena. Es la novia de Matt. ¿De qué la conoces?

Así que era eso. Su hermano no quería que su hermana tuviera relación con la novia del policía que siempre lo detenía. Supuso que, de ser al revés, a ella tampoco le haría gracia que Alex se hiciera amigo de quien la lleva cada semana a comisaría. Observó fijamente los ojos castaños de su hermano, iguales a los de su madre, y su pelo rizado, sucio y descuidado, pareciendo más negro que rubio y demasiado largo, casi cubriéndole sus ojos. Tenía cara de duende y era demasiado alto y flaco para su edad.

\- La conocí en la fiesta, nada más - decidió mentir. Su familia eran las últimas personas en la Tierra a quienes les contaría con quién se acostaba o sobre sus amistades. Es decir, quería que sus amigos continuaran siendo sus amigos -. ¿Por qué?

\- Déjalo - refunfuñó ya de malas maneras. Eliza sonrió satisfecha; ese sí era su hermano, ese pequeño demonio -. Hoy te toca ir a comprar, yo me voy. Volveré tarde.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, mocoso! - se alteró ante la prepotencia de la orden - Yo fui ayer, hoy te toca a ti.

\- Yo fui dos días seguidos la semana pasada cuando tu andabas por ahí con Lindsey y Marie - replicó molesto -. Mamá dice que hoy te toca, no querrás que se enfade, ¿verdad?

Se erizó. No, no quería que su madre se enfadase porque entonces debería hacer la compra cada día de lo que restaba de semana, y era martes, así que simplemente gruñó y estranguló mentalmente a su hermano.

\- Lo que quiero es largarme de aquí y perderos de vista - le cerró la puerta en las narices. Volvió a la cama, dispuesta a continuar con su tarea de no hacer nada, pero la sangre le hervía y la sensación de molestia e injusticia la crispaban. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Linsey - Hola, capulla - sonrió escuchando la risa de su amiga -. En casa me están tocando mucho las narices, ¿puedo ir ahí?

La respuesta fue un esperado sí.

Cogió la chaqueta, a pesar de ser verano y de que Lindsey viviera en el edificio de enfrente, pero nunca salía sin su chaqueta preferida. Sonrió a medias al ver la moto aparcada donde el día anterior se había encontrado con Alycia. Le hizo gracia verla de policía, el uniforme le quedaba ridículamente bien, pero se imaginó a Alycia teniendo que detener o disparar a alguien y le resultó absurdo. Era de esa clase de personas que de buenas se pasan a tontas, y supuso que, en caso de tener que intervenir la morena, se pondría a negociar con el delincuente o intentar calmarlo en vez de noquearlo. Le había dicho que estudiaba Derecho, y eso le pegaba con ella mucho más, siendo una defensora de los imposibles y las causas perdidas. Le quedaba poco para acabar la carrera, y algo en ella estaba más a gusto con la idea de Alycia rodeada de estúpidos y lejos de su novio con cara de pringado que con policías guapos a los que admirar por saber cómo manejar una pistola.

Alycia era heterosexual, se recordó, pero era una hetero curiosa de esas, y la noche que pasaron y la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando bromeaba y tonteaba con ella se lo dejaban bastante claro.

No quería nada con ella, era demasiado buena o inocente, la clase de persona que es tan pura que nadie se la merece, por muy guay y rubia que ella fuera, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera admirar sus pechos y su culo o alterarse, en el buen sentido, cuando sus ojos la miraban intensamente. Su novio la trataba bien, lo conocía, y aunque era un poco memo a veces era buen tío incluso con su hermano Alex, pero recordó el beso que le dio a la morena nada más ver que estaba hablando con ella y Eliza tuvo la certeza de que estaba marcando territorio. Resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. No es como si ella fuera la competencia o intentase quitarle a su novia por tontear con ella.

Llegó a casa de la castaña y llamó al timbre. Lindsey le contestó al segundo y abrió la puerta. Arriba la recibió en pijama, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la tarde, y se refregaba los ojos perezosa.

\- Alguien necesita un café - rió Eliza entrando en su casa.

\- Un polvo matutino, más bien - le guiñó el ojo mientras se sentaban (se dejaban caer como osas perezosas) en el sofá. Lindsey golpeó su pierna con el pie y le dedicó una mirada exageradamente provocadora - ¿A qué esperas, rubia? Soy toda tuya.

\- Creo que aguantaré la tentación - le guiñó de vuelta.

Ella y Lindsey bromeaban sobre sexo desde los catorce años, cuando la rubia le dijo abiertamente que le gustaban las chicas y que le parecía que estaba muy buena, pero que no se preocupara porque la veía como a una amiga. Lindsey reaccionó bien, bromeando sobre los bollos que desayunaban todos los días. Marie se sorprendió, pero no puso mala cara ni nada parecido. Ella y Lindsey se conocían desde parvulario, y pillaron a Marie en el colegio. Fueron siempre juntas en clase, y los profesores las conocían como El trio calavera, porque eran unas "alborotadoras incontrolables" en cada clase, incluso en el recreo. Recordó cuando una vez convenció a toda su clase para permanecer el resto del día en el patio, sin obedecer a los profesores, que acabaron llamando a sus padres y castigándola limpiando el comedor durante un mes. Bien, aquel castigo le enseñó la lección; limpiar la zona de los niños pequeños era todo un reto para su estómago.

Se separaron de Marie cuando repitieron curso...un par de veces. La de ojos claros era estudiosa, no como su hermano, que repitió siempre con ellas. Se hicieron amigos entonces, en la desgracia de tener que soportar niños dos y tres años más jóvenes que ellas, porque hasta entonces Bob y ella siempre se peleaban. Una vez los castigaron en el pasillo por culpa del graciosillo pesado de la clase, y ambos hicieron un pacto silencioso. Nada te une más a tu enemigo que un nuevo enemigo en común, pensó.

Después de esa alianza, el chico no volvió a meterse con ellos. Quizás quedó un poco traumatizado al encontrarse su mochila llena de insectos y corazones que habían robado del laboratorio de Biología. O cuando lo encerraron en una taquilla un día entero. O cuando en gimnasia le partieron la nariz jugando al baloncesto, pero Eliza no tenía la culpa de que aquel escuchimizado fuera tan torpe y no supiera recibir un balón.

\- ¿Cómo te libraste de la multa? - preguntó Lindsey una hora más tarde mientras merendaban. Eliza le había contado su percance el día anterior.

\- ¿Quién puede resistirse a esta carita? - bromeó pestañeando -. Ni las heteros pueden.

\- Uh, Eliza Vader, sé cuánto te gusta pasar a la gente al lado oscuro del cuarto - carcajeó la morena con toda la boca llena -. Ten cuidado con la poli buenorra, a ver si entre tanto hacerla cambiar de acera la van a atropellar.

\- Oh, no te pongas celosa, cariño. Sabes que soy toda tuya - siguió riendo Eliza. Al final de la tarde les dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Entonces recordó algo -. Mierda, tengo que ir al súper a comprar. El capullo de mi hermano me la tenía guardada.

\- Te acompaño - decidió su amiga mientras se vestía -. Puedes ir a dejar la compra a tu casa y quedarte a cenar, si quieres. Mis padres siguen en el pueblo de vacaciones.

Las dos rodaron los ojos riendo, ¿qué clase de vacaciones aburridas eran esas? Para Eliza eso no eran vacaciones, era como mandarte a una cárcel por un delito que no has cometido.

En el súper ella se dedicaba a comprar lo estrictamente necesario mientras Lindsey corría a la sección de dulces y luego se paraba a ver qué vino era el más caro, gritando sin ningún pudor que para pagar 129€ por una botella tan pequeña prefería fabricar ella misma el vino, que ni que llevasen dentro oro líquido.

Decidió que no llevaría la compra a casa hasta que volviese de la de Lindsey, porque si ponía un pie en su casa jamás saldría de nuevo. Su madre la secuestraría para mandarle hacer todo aquello que Alex no hubiera hecho.

Iba ensimismada mirando el apunte que su madre le había mandando, decidiendo qué cosas no llevaría para molestarlos más, cuando chocó con alguien.

\- Perdón - escuchó una voz temerosa, como si Eliza la fuera a golpear por tirarle el teléfono. Pudo hacerlo, quiso hacerlo, de hecho, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Alycia sorprendida. Una sonrisa titubeante se formó en sus labios -. Vaya, hola Eliza, no esperaba verte por aquí.

\- ¿En mi barrio? - bromeó - Yo tampoco esperaba verte, y menos que me tirases el móvil. Espero que seas mejor conductora de coches policía que de carros de compra.

Alycia le sonrió sonrojada, recogiendo su móvil y devolviéndoselo, y Eliza se fijó en la botella de vino que la morena llevaba en el carro.

\- ¿Cena romántica? - se burló.

\- Casi. Cena familiar - suspiró cansada, acomodándose junto a los congelados para dejar pasar a la gente, y la rubia se sorprendió de que quisiera comenzar una conversación en medio del súper -. Vienen los tíos de Matt a cenar. No me avisó con mucho tiempo y no ha podido acompañarme porque tenía que cubrir el turno de un amigo.

\- ¿Y podrás con todo esto tu sola? - miró su carro alzando una ceja. Alycia estaba en forma, pero no había manera de que cargara con esos brazos todo lo que llevaba de compra.

Vio a la morena hacer una mueca, dudosa, y luego asintió.

\- Tengo el coche fuera.

\- ¿El coche policía? - sonrió Eliza.

\- El mío - chasqueó la lengua sonriendo con los ojos -. No es tan bonito, ni tan caro, ni tiene sirena, pero me vale para llevar todo esto a casa.

\- Te ayudaré - se ofreció repentinamente la rubia -. He venido con alguien. Podemos ayudarte a llevar todo al coche.

Alycia la miró agradecida asintiendo, y en ese momento llegó Lindsey.

\- Rubia - la llamó distraída, mirando dos botellas de ron y vodka que llevaba en las manos -, ¿cuál prefieres? No podemos cenar juntas sin una buena botella de... - se interrumpió cuando levantó la vista y vio a la chica con la que Eliza estaba. Sonrió ampliamente -¡Hola! Soy Lindsey, soy la folla-amiga de Eliza, ¿quieres hacer un trio o eres mi nueva competencia?

Eliza miró hacia todas partes y ninguna en concreto, sin saber dónde meterse. No sabía qué cara estaba más roja, si la suya o la de Alycia, que las miraba alternativa como si no supiera qué decir.

\- Es broma - le aclaró Eliza -. Sólo que Lindsey no ha superado que pasase de su culo.

\- ¿Quién pasa de mi culo? - frunció la morena el ceño, realmente confusa, y luego se señaló sonriente - ¡Mírame! Es imposible.

\- Bueno - carraspeó la de ojos verdes mirando a Eliza, incómoda -, estás ocupada. Mejor me voy.

\- Espera, te ayudaremos - repitió Eliza y Lindsey asintió.

Fueron a la misma caja cuando acabaron de hacer sus compras, pagaron y se las apañaron para llevar todas las bolsas al coche de Alycia, que se ofreció a llevarlas a casa de Lindsey como agradecimiento. Ella conducía, Eliza iba en el asiento de copiloto, tarareando alegremente cada canción que sonaba en la radio, y Lindsey iba en los asientos traseros, hundida entre bolsas y bolsas. Charlaba con Alycia, preguntándole tonterías que hacían reír a Eliza viendo las caras de la morena. La rubia le iba indicando el camino, mirando de reojo lo graciosa que era la cara tan seria de Alycia conduciendo. Le daban ganas de sacarle una foto o hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando llegaron al portal de Lindsey, ésta corrió para salir porque tenía pis, y entrar en casa con un par de bolsas dejando las puertas abiertas para Eliza. Ella miró a Alycia, suspirando.

\- Gracias por traernos.

\- Gracias a vosotras por ayudarme a llevar todo. No habría podido con todo ese peso yo sola - admitió un poco avergonzada. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando Eliza le dio un suave toque en su nariz, divertida. Miró nerviosa hacia el portal por donde Lindsey había entrado como alma que lleva al diablo, y de nuevo a la rubia -. Tu novia debe estar esperándote.

Eliza rió con ganas, una carcajada sincera y profunda que le hizo sentir cosquillas en el cuello, aunque pensó que era porque su risa era muy bonita.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas antes de intentar hablar, hipando:

\- ¿Mi novia? ¿Lindsey? Por dios, ella no es mi novia - continuó riendo, aunque más calmada. Alycia la escuchaba con atención -. Lo que te dijo en el súper...no le hagas caso, ella estaba bromeando. Somos amigas, como hermanas. Nada de amor y esas tonterías.

Eliza se fijó en el segundo en el que el ceño de la morena se juntó al escuchar la palabra "tonterías". Alzó una ceja.

\- El amor no es una tontería - dijo Alycia amable.

\- El amor es como el alcohol - se encogió de hombros, indiferente -. Parece bueno pero es malo, y te hace hacer muchas tonterías.

Supuso que la morena se acordó de la vez que ellas hicieron "tonterías", porque apartó la mirada hacia sus manos, mordiendo su labio. Eliza se fijó demasiado en sus labios.

\- ¿Nunca te has enamorado? - preguntó Alycia en voz baja.

La respuesta era más simple de lo que la morena pensaba que sería, por su expresión.

\- No.

\- Cuando lo hagas, verás que el amor no es una tontería - aseguró convencida.

Eliza se quedó mirando con intensidad sus profundos ojos verdes. Parecían brillar, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Eliza no creía en el amor, y mucho menos en el amor para toda la vida, pero Alycia parecía tan convencida de que el amor era tan maravilloso que cagarías flores y todo sería de color rosa, que Eliza casi la creyó.

Casi.

Su padre abandonó a su madre cuando estuvo embarazada. Su hermano rompió el corazón de Lindsey y luego escupió sobre los trozos. Ella odiaba a su madre y a su hermano, y su hermano la odiaba a ella. Y cuando ella estuvo con Costia, el amor no duró mucho tiempo. Se acababa, como todo, y a Eliza no le gustaban las cosas temporales si luego se las arrebataban. No creía en el amor, simplemente no podía porque nadie le había demostrado que existía.

Apartó la vista de los ojos verdes de la otra chica, repentinamente dolida, con la sensación de extrañar algo que nunca había tenido.

\- Tu novio sí que te estará esperando - se sorprendió por su tono, más seco de lo que pretendía, pero Alycia sonrió asintiendo. No parecía molesta, sino feliz, porque ella tenía a alguien esperándola para hacerla feliz. Incluso cuando es en una comida familiar, pensó burlona. ¿Quién podía ir feliz y sonriente a una comida familiar? Por el amor de Dios, era la segunda cosa que Eliza más odiaba, después de su familia, claro.

\- Podemos volver a vernos - sugirió de repente la otra cuando ella cogía sus bolsas restantes de la parte trasera. Procuró no mostrarse tan contenta y sorprendida como se sentía, pero asintió inmediatamente.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Alycia.

\- Cuando tu quieras - salió del coche y se asomó a su ventanilla, dispuesta a molestarla un poco -. Siempre que tu novio no se ponga celoso, claro.

Alycia se sorprendió, sonrojándose otra vez. Eliza comenzaba a adorar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ponerse celoso? - preguntó con inocencia. Eliza tuvo que recordarse que no era tan inocente, al menos no lo fue aquella noche.

Sonrió más.

\- Él sabrá - se limitó a decir, pero no pudo resistirse a añadir: -. Pero si yo fuera él, estaría celoso de que quedases con alguien tan guay como yo. Estoy demasiado buena.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese rosa en sus pálidas mejillas que la hacía ver adorable. Eliza se preguntó si alguna vez, alrededor de ella, había dejado de estar ruborizada.

Iba a decir algo cuando unos gritos de Lindsey se escucharon desde la ventana.

\- ¡Tetoncita mía! ¿Subes a casa con tu mujer o te vas con tu amante?

Las dos rieron. Eliza quedó encantada de oírla reír de nuevo. No sólo le gustaba verla reír por sus chistes, algo que le daba una satisfacción personal, le gustaba oír ese sonido en general. Era una risa baja, suave y melodiosa, tranquila y sincera.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo de pronto la morena, algo más desanimada que cuando separarse no parecía algo que ocurriría tan pronto.

\- Claro - aceptó Eliza antes de mirarla por última vez aquel día -. Que volvamos a vernos, Alycia.

No entró al portal hasta que vio el coche Mini rojo desaparecer calle abajo.


	4. Capítulo 4

POV Alycia

Cuando Eliza la invitó a ir al bar de su amigo Richard, en donde estaba reunida con Lindsey, Marie, Ricky y más amigos tomando algo al fresco, y ella aceptó, lo último que se esperaba era que su novio se auto invitase.

\- Oh, te acompaño - había dicho levantándose del sofá al ver a Alycia con la mano en el pomo. Apagó la tele y se le acercó para besarla en los labios con una entusiasmada sonrisa -. Hace tiempo que no salimos por ahí.

Alycia se mordió el labio, incómoda. Era cierto que últimamente tenían poco tiempo para hacer vida de pareja como antes y que ella solía quejarse internamente, pero Eliza la había invitado a ella, y aunque supuso que o Marie o Ricky también estaban allí acompañando al otro, eran todos amigos. Matt no era amigo de ellos, ni de Eliza. Eran cordiales y educados con el otro, o al menos lo habían sido cuando se encontraban por el barrio, pero se notaba cierto rechazo por parte de ambos. Ninguno quería ser amigo del otro. Ella era la hermana del crío que daba problemas a su novio. Él había detenido a su hermano cientos de veces, lo había multado y amenazado con un centro de menores. Sólo cumplía la ley, claro, pero cumplir la ley no te hace muy popular. La gente no te verá como un tío guay y legal, sino como un petardo aburrido y pedante.

Se preguntó si ella también daría esa imagen, y luego se dijo que no importaba. Estaba feliz haciendo y siendo lo que era.

\- Vale - terminó aceptando al ver la mirada expectante de su novio.

Salieron de casa y decidieron ir andando para dar un paseo cogidos de la mano. Alycia se las apañó para enviarle un mensaje a Eliza preguntándole si le parecía mal que Matt también fuera, y aunque la rubia contestó que era bienvenido, ella sabía que preferiría que no fuese. Matt se encogió de hombros con simpleza cuando le dijo quiénes estaban en el bar (fue una especie de advertencia). Sólo esperaba que su novio no sacara esa vena de justiciero si veía algo raro. Eliza le caía muy bien, era inteligente, graciosa y dulce, al menos con ella. Quería que fuese su amiga, de verdad. Lindsey también era divertida y agradable cuando no le preguntaba qué posturas le gustaban en la cama. Y Ricky era su amigo, así que no quería caerle mal a su novia, era la primera que le gustaba de verdad para él. Además era amiga de Eliza.

Llegaron al bar, que estaba situado en la otra punta del barrio, Polis, aislado al lado de una rotonda. Se llamaba Arkadia, y tenía fama de ser el mejor bar de la ciudad, aunque en ese momento sólo estuvieran Eliza y sus amigos en la terraza, riendo y bebiendo.

\- Cuánto ambiente - bromeó Matt, y Alycia reprimió el impulso de callarlo. Sabía que a veces bromeaba con lo que fuera para hacerla reír, pero no quería que soltara alguno de sus comentarios delante de los chicos. No quería problemas.

No pasó desapercibida para ella la sonrisa brillante de Eliza al verla, ni la mirada que le dio a su mano, unida a la de Matt. De repente quiso soltarse, pero eso era una tontería. Era su novio, no iba a dejar ir su mano sólo para parecer más independiente de él delante de unos chicos nuevos.

\- Hola - le sonrió Eliza, sorprendiéndola al darle un abrazo. Entonces sí tuvo que soltar la mano de su novio. Pudo abrazarla de vuelta con una mano, pero sujetar la de tu novio mientras abrazas a tu nueva amiga puede ser raro. Se sonrojó por el abrazo fuerte y largo, casi íntimo. Eliza se separó siete segundos después -. Hola, Matt.

\- Eliza, ¿qué tal? - sonrió él a modo de saludo, y ella asintió de vuelta educadamente. Alycia soltó una respiración que no supo que contenía, y de repente se vio estrujada entre unos finos pero fuertes brazos.

\- La poli buenorra - saludó Lindsey -. Cuánto tiempo.

\- Sí, te he echado de menos y todo - siguió la broma de la latina (a pesar de haberse visto una semana atrás), que pasó su mano por su hombro para hacerla sentar en la silla que había libre a su lado. Estaban todos rodeando dos mesas juntas. Estaban sentados Ricky, en la esquina, Marie a su lado, ahora ella, Lindsey, Eliza, Richard, a quien reconocía de la fiesta, un chico de pelo largo, Finn, quien también le sonaba, y Bob.

Tuvieron que coger una silla de más para su novio, lo cual fue incómodo, y ponerla entre ella y Marie.

Se sentaron tras las presentaciones, donde todos fueron amables con ella, bromeando sobre su timidez y su trabajo, y más políticamente educados con su novio.

Estaba claro quién era recibida como una amiga y quién como un simple acompañante, pero Matt se lo tomó bien. Pidieron una Coca-Cola para él y un Aquarius para ella.

\- No seas rácana con el hielo, Niylah - Eliza guiñó un ojo a la rubia que los fue a atender.

\- Sabes que prefiero utilizarlo para otras cosas - le sonrió de manera provocativa cuando pasó a su lado, acariciando su hombro ante las risas de los demás, que se divertían viendo un coqueteo que parecía habitual. Alycia no tenía muchas ganas de reír, y menos cuando la guapa rubia se inclinó para decirle a Eliza en voz baja pero lo suficiente alta para que todos escucharan -: Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

\- ¡Rollo bollo a la vista! - gritó Bob de broma, aumentando las risas de los demás.

Eliza rió con la camarera, que fue a la barra a por lo que habían pedido ellos. Miró de reojo a Matt, quien también parecía divertido con la situación. No, si al final se llevará mejor él con ellos que yo, pensó un tanto molesta. Pero, venga ya, ¿estaba permitido ese tonteo con los clientes? ¿O sólo con Eliza? Porque parecía que la camarera, Niylah, no tenía ojos para nadie más. Richard, el mejor amigo de Eliza, era el jefe, así que tenía enchufe, supuso.

\- Niylah lleva queriendo volver a las faldas de Eliza desde hace seis meses - informó Lindsey. Todos asintieron, porque en realidad todos lo sabían, así que la información era para ellos.

Asintió con naturalidad, porque en realidad no le importaba con quién se había acostado Eliza desde ella, pero no le apetecía ver cómo la camarera le enseñaba delante de todos sus trucos con los hielos.

\- Venga, ya está, no te pongas celosa - intervino Eliza para detener la broma de buenas maneras cuando la camarera volvió de nuevo y ella agradecía con educación. Los demás lo aceptaron y comenzaron a hablar de fútbol.

Le sorprendió ver a Marie, Lindsey y Eliza discutiendo acaloradamente con los chicos; sabían bastante más que ella, incluso que Matt. Bueno, porque ella no tenía ni idea de fútbol. Se rieron un poco cuando preguntó si el Mundial era cada dos años y la Eurocopa cada cuatro, y si tenían que sacarle cinco tarjetas a un jugador para ser expulsado.

Se sintió algo ridícula por no saberlo, porque las respuestas parecían obvias incluso para alguien que no tiene ni idea, pero fue en el buen sentido. No la hicieron sentir estúpida, sólo ignorante en deportes. Era algo que ya sabía así que podía vivir con ello.

Estaban jugando a un juego de preguntas con ella y Matt para conocerlos mejor. Eran trivialidades, como si prefería mar o montaña, invierno o verano, color preferido y qué tipo de ropa interior usaba. La pregunta fue de Lindsey, claro. Se sintió enrojecer cuando Eliza le sonrió de lado, burlona, como diciéndole que ella, además de su novio, sabía cómo era su ropa interior.

Eran las doce de la noche y llevaban dos horas allí en las que decidió que Richard le caía muy bien a pesar de parecer borde, que Lindsey y Finn tendrían algo pronto, que Ricky y Marie eran tan dulces juntos que daban diabetes, y que le resultaba incómodo ver cómo Niylah y Bob tonteaban con Eliza a cada oportunidad. Descubrió que todavía le era más irritante ver cómo ella continuaba las bromas. También le molestó que Matt se llevara mejor con Bob que con cualquier otro. Era un buen chico, pero la clase de tío que a Alycia le llegaba a repatear cuando iba de Leonardo di Caprio por la vida.

Encima, su novio lo animaba cada vez que coqueteaba con la rubia, y a Alycia le daban ganas de darle un codazo. Es decir, no era el típico coqueteo que tenía Lindsey con Eliza, totalmente de broma, sino de ese que resultaba baboso y cansino a las dos horas. Y para colmo Matt no dejaba de besarla cada vez que sus miradas coincidían, y Eliza parecía estar atenta todo el rato.

Fue al baño con Marie y Eliza cuando éstas se levantaron para ir y preguntaron a las chicas si las acompañaban. No faltó el ofrecimiento de Bob para acompañar a Eliza, ni el guiño de la camarera cuando la vio entrar.

Estaban esperando a que Marie saliera. El ambiente estaba raro. No era como las otras veces que se habían visto y todo era natural y agradable; estar a solas se sintió forzado. Quería preguntarle bastantes cosas, como si de verdad se había acostado con Niylah, si tendría algo con Bob y si no le había molestado realmente que llevara a su novio. Pero un baño público no era el lugar adecuado, así que hablaron de cualquier otra cosa.

\- Todo vuestro - dijo Marie cuando salió y se lavó las manos.

\- Entra tu - Eliza le cedió el turno y ella aceptó con gusto. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y abrirse dos veces, y cuando salió deseó hacerse invisible.

Niylah se lanzaba sobre Eliza para besarla con ganas, y aunque la rubia intentaba apartarla no ejercía la misma fuerza y voluntad que vio cuando separó a su hermano de aquella pelea en la fiesta. Intentó no sonrojarse al ver las ganas con las que la rubia besaba a Eliza, como si llevara tiempo intentando contenerse y ya no pudiera, y se preguntó si ella le tuvo las mismas ganas y la besó con la misma desesperación un año atrás.

Decidió salir con sigilo, pero Eliza la vio y entonces separó a Niylah del todo, carraspeando. No parecía incómoda ni avergonzada, sino que la miraba tan tranquila.

-¿Has terminado ya?

\- Obviamente - contestó algo seca, sintiéndose enfadada por cómo Niylah la miraba. Estaba claro que acababa de entrar en su lista negra por interrumpirle la diversión. Ellas no irían a hacerlo en un baño público, ¿no?

\- Lo siento - le dijo la camarera -. No sabía que estaba con alguien más.

Apretó los dientes. Quiso espetarle que cómo iba a haberla visto, si cuando entraron las tres no le quitó el ojo de encima al culo de Eliza.

\- No importa - cedió, porque la verdad no le importaba. Se sentía molesta por haberse visto en una situación íntima, no por ver cómo se abalanzaba sobre su amiga para enseñarle su truco de hielos pero sin el hielo.

Eliza entró al baño tan tranquila. Estaba claro que Lindsey o Marie la habían pillado en una misma situación más de una vez y estaba acostumbrada. Miró a Niylah. La rubia la miró a ella.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte - repitió, esta vez más sincera. Se preguntó si antes se hacía la ruda atrevida porque estaba Eliza delante, y si su amiga las escucharía desde el baño.

\- No pasa nada, siento haberos interrumpido - contestó por no ser maleducada o algo parecido. Ella también debía disculparse; supuso que no era muy agradable ser interrumpido con la persona que te gusta cuando por fin te lanzas. De haber sido ella, querría esconder la cabeza en la tierra como las avestruces.

Niylah le sonrió levemente, asintiendo, y ella salió del baño. Casi tropezó al bajar el escalón de la terraza, y se sonrojó al ver a todos mirándola. Estaba convencida de que llevaba un proyector en la frente donde se veía lo que acababa de pasar en el baño, pero todos rieron al ver su cara y que Niylah no estaba tras la barra.

\- Ya tardaba - bufó Richard.

\- Lo siento, amigo. Otro día será - Finn palmeó la espalda de Bob, quien se veía desilusionado -. Bueno, o en otra vida.

\- ¿No vamos? - miró a Matt, quien le suplicaba con la mirada. Sintió pena al verlo tan cansado, y supo que llevaría queriendo irse como media hora pero no lo dijo al ver que se lo pasaba bien con los demás. Asintió sonriendo y él la besó.

\- ¿Os vais ya? - protestó Lindsey a la vez que, sorpresivamente, Eliza salía de nuevo a la terraza sin Niylah detrás. Se fijó en su aspecto relajado y su ropa bien puesta, y teniendo en cuenta que hubo tres minutos de diferencia entre que ambas salieron, estaba claro que no habían terminado lo que Niylah comenzó. - ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos emborrachado todavía!

\- Lo siento. Es que mañana trabajamos y tenemos turno de patrulla a la mañana - se disculpó Alycia.

\- Ellos no se pasan el día durmiendo, Lindsey - los defendió Eliza, siempre de broma con su mejor amiga, quien le sacó la lengua.

Todos se pusieron de pie para despedirlos. Una sonrisa de Richard, un tirón de orejas cariñoso de Bob, un abrazo de oso de Ricky, con quien quedó de hablar al día siguiente, un gesto cordial con Finn, un beso de pulpo de Lindsey en la mejilla y una sonrisa de medio lado de Eliza. No fue el abrazo de hacía casi tres horas, pero eso y un apretón cariñoso en su hombro fueron suficiente para demostrar que todo estaba bien tras el "besus interruptus" del baño. Incluso Niylah se acercó a despedirla verbalmente con un "Hasta otra".

Fue ella quien esa vez se aferró con fuerza a la mano de un Matt encantado durante todo el camino, y quien, a pesar de estar cansada y tener que madrugar, se lanzó a besarlo nada más llegar a casa.

Al final se alegró de que su novio la acompañara.


	5. Capítulo 5

POV Eliza

Iba caminando hacia la casa de Alycia.

Eran del mismo barrio y desde su ventana podía ver el gran rascacielos, el único de la ciudad, donde ahora sabía que vivía ella. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaban hablando por Whatsapp sobre qué serie era mejor, si Juego de tronos o Sailor Moon. Eliza no tenía duda, y cuando Alycia la invitó a su casa porque tenía aire acondicionado (todo un lujo para Eliza) no dudó en aceptar por dos razones: la primera, el aire fresco, y la segunda, que tenía que hacer entrar en razón a esa muchacha televisivamente inculta. No había que perder la esperanza.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - escuchó la voz de Alycia a través del telefonillo. Le hizo gracia que preguntara sabiendo que llegaría pronto.

\- La stripper que ha pedido, señorita Debnam - contuvo la risa al ver cómo la miraba de reojo el portero, haciendo oídos sordos pero sonrojado levemente. Quiso ver cómo miraría a Alycia cuando bajara la basura o al buzón.

Alycia rió abriéndole la puerta. Incluso a través del telefonillo era una risa dulce y adorable, como ella, y sonrió de nuevo mientras entraba.

El ascensor era grande y lleno de espejos, parecía de otro siglo mucho más avanzado y ella suponía que sería muy mala suerte si se detuviera, pero la altura a la que estaba el piso de Alycia era demasiado para ella. Se sorprendió rezando para que las cuerdas no se rompieran o algo así. Al salir respiró hondo, llevándose una mano al pecho, y se avergonzó al ver a Alycia frente a ella, apoyada en el marco de su puerta abierta y mirándola divertida.

\- ¿Te dan miedo los ascensores?

\- Las alturas - especificó -. ¿Tenías que vivir en el último piso o es que no te dejaron quedarte con la azotea?

\- Tendrías que haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida para tener la mala suerte de que se cayera - la tranquilizó la morena mientras entraban.

Eliza observó detalladamente el orden, y pensó que Alycia era una especie de maniática, aunque nunca al nivel de su madre, que con sólo ver algo fuera de su sitio entraba en pánico. Ja, como si el desorden no tuviera arreglo. Su madre decía que quien no tenía arreglo era ella.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No, no te preocupes - declinó con cortesía, a pesar de ver que Alycia volvía con dos vasos de agua de la cocina y uno se lo extendía con una sonrisa amable. Le sonrió derrotada -. Gracias.

\- Debes venir cansada, hace demasiado calor - dirigió su vista al ventanal del salón, pulsando un botón que bajó lentamente la persiana, y luego presionaba otro de un mano blanco que aumentó el aire acondicionado. Eliza contuvo un gemido cuando notó el aire frío golpear su cara. Se sentaron en el sofá con la televisión de fondo. Era una buena pantalla, y el sofá era de cuero negro con forma de L.

\- Tu casa es muy bonita.

\- Gracias. Me la dejó mi madre como herencia - contestó con tranquilidad, así que Eliza, quien ya sabía del accidente de sus padres, decidió asentir y no comentar cuánto, realmente, lo sentía por ella -. Siéntete libre, como en tu casa.

Eliza nunca haría en casa de un extraño lo mismo que en la suya. Quizás por educación, quizás por vergüenza, pero sólo Lindsey sabía cuán desordenada y descuidada era, porque ambas eran iguales. Alycia, en cambio, era ordenada y pulcra, más de lo que ella aspiraba a ser de pequeña, cuando se obsesionó tanto con el Tetris que le buscaba un sitio a cada cosa para no dejar espacios vacíos.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo que te salió? ¿Te han cogido? - preguntó interesada la morena, sin despegar los ojos de Eliza en ningún momento. Eso la hacía sentir nerviosa y divertida al mismo tiempo, porque ella tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima por obvias razones, y parecía una guerra de miradas, como en el colegio. Alycia estaba muy buena, y que fueran amigas no cambiaría eso.

\- Sí - contestó con la boca seca, bebiendo agua. Alycia sonrió viendo cómo se acababa la mitad del vaso de un trago -. Empiezo el sábado. Hay una fiesta y barra libre. Puedes venir.

\- ¿Una fiesta, de quién? - se sorprendió Alycia abriendo los ojos, confusa - ¿Estoy invitada?

\- Yo te invito - aclaró Eliza sonriéndole. La otra apartó la mirada un segundo hacia la mesa vacía y luego la miró de nuevo, extrañada -. Me dijeron que podía llevar a dos amigos. Tu eres una.

\- ¿Lindsey? - supuso que sería la otra amiga, aunque le sorprendió que Eliza la invitara a ella en vez de a Marie. No quiso preguntar por qué por si la respuesta no era la que esperaba, aunque no sabía muy bien qué quería y esperaba.

\- Sí - asintió la rubia, aunque enseguida añadió -: Si no quieres venir o no puedes no importa, puedo invitar a Marie o Niylah, me dijeron que saldrían y...

\- No, no. Iré. - se apresuró a asegurar Alycia, y luego se sonrojó al sonar desesperada hasta a sus oídos -. Si quieres, claro.

\- Por eso te invito - bromeó Eliza riendo.

Alycia la miró fijamente mientras la rubia observaba con detalle los libros del mueble de su salón.

Recordó que Marie saldría de fiesta con Ricky, porque la habían invitado y todavía no les había respondido porque no sabía qué decirles. Matt estaría cansado de la patrulla de la tarde. Ella se la había cambiado a Indra porque se la debía de otra que le había cambiado para estar con Matt. Niylah saldría con Richard y los del Arkadia, y aunque seguramente todos se acabaran pasando por el bar de Eliza no quería que Niylah la agobiara mientras trabaja. Eliza le había explicado al día siguiente de contemplar su beso que Niylah sentía cosas fuertes por ella y le daba corte decirle abiertamente que ella no le correspondía. La había rechazado a la semana de acostarse con ella, cuando la camarera le propuso verse de nuevo, pero ella no desistía, asegurando que con el tiempo el amor surgiría. Al parecer ella tenía suficiente amor para las dos.

Alycia odió sentir pena por ella, porque odiaba las historias de amor con final infeliz, pero no quería que esa tuviera final feliz. Eliza le había dejado las cosas claras y debía aceptarlas, no acosarla. Así que en su primera noche de trabajo no dejaría que la incordiara demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Y tu qué tal con las esposas que sólo usas para el trabajo? - la provocó Eliza con una sonrisita que debería ser ilegal. Alycia extrañó sus bromas-insinuaciones durante la media hora que llevaban en su casa, y escucharla hacer una se sintió como saludar a un viejo amigo.

Alycia rió sintiendo calor en su cara.

\- Están en la comisaría - dijo, pero luego señaló hacia el pasillo -. Las de Matt las guarda en el cajón de la entrada, con la pistola y la placa.

Un brillo aun más peligroso que su sonrisa pícara destelló en los ojos de Eliza. Se levantó casi corriendo, y para cuando Alycia comprendió a dónde iba su amiga ya estaba de vuelta con las esposas colgando de su dedo índice.

\- No puedo creer que tengáis unas esposas en casa y no hagáis jueguecitos sexuales. Es una oportunidad desaprovechada, casi un pecado - bromeó la rubia acercándose a ella haciendo girar las esposas en su dedo. Alycia se fijó en su mano llena de anillos y con pintauñas negro, y su cara ardió al recordar detalladamente que fue con esa mano con la que la tocó aquella noche -. Si yo tuviera unas así, las usaría cada día y noche - comentó sentándose más cerca, mirándola cautelosa al ver que Alycia dejaba que la esposase -. Túmabte. Te voy a dar un masaje.

\- ¿Y para qué me esposas? - preguntó sonrojada, pero no molesta, mientras le hacía caso y se tumbaba bocabajo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Y para qué te dejas?

Sintió que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda baja, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Alycia se tensó, esperando que Eliza no lo notara, y continuó hablando intentando hacer como si nada.

\- ¿Tienes respuesta para todo?

\- Sólo para quien merece que gaste una respuesta más en ella - dijo intencionadamente. Alycia lo pilló y procuró no sonreír.

Su espalda se destensó al sentir los hábiles dedos de Eliza haciendo círculos sobre sus omóplatos y descendiendo hasta la curva de su espada baja.

Gimió contra el cojín, sus manos tensándose en las esposas, consiguiendo que dejaran una marca. Quizás era el hecho de tener a Eliza sobre ella dándole el mejor masaje de su vida, o el hecho de estar esposada y tumbada con alguien encima con el calor que hacía, incluso siendo ese alguien una amiga suya, pero quiso removerse. Comenzaba a sentir un calor importante dentro de sus pantalones y ropa interior, y una especie de sensación vacío que, por gracia o desgracia, sabía que Eliza podría solucionar. Pero ella quería a Matt, (a pesar de tener que recordárselo al estar en ese momento con su amiga explosivamente atractiva, descarada y lesbiana). Si su novio entrara por la puerta tendría problemas.

Eliza acariciaba con mimo y dedicación la espalda de Alycia. Le vio varios gestos de llevarse la mano al cuello y hombros durante la última semana, y supuso que serían contracturas que ella, por darle masajes de pequeña a su madre a cambio de cinco euros, sabía quitar con eficacia. Sabía dónde y cómo tocar para destensar y aliviar la tensión, y presionar para minimizar los bultos rígidos entre sus omóplatos. Alycia tenía una espalda fina y bronceada, y ver su piel morena a través de los tirantes era una tentación. Vio que se removía en el sofá y le preguntó si estaba incómoda, pero la morena le aseguró que no, y que daba muy buenos masajes. La creyó, porque lo sabía, pero ver cómo intentaba librarse del agarre de las esposas la hacía dudar si estaba a gusto. Le gustaba el masaje, se veía, y lo de las esposas fue por darles utilidad con Alycia e incomodarla un poco, pero se retorcía de un modo...extraño. Extrañamente conocido.

Ella nunca había esposado a nadie en la cama, pero a ella Costia sí la había atado con un cinturón a su cabecero un vez. El hecho no de poder ver o usar tus manos y estar impotente bajo el toque de alguien era increíblemente excitante. Ella lo sabía, y su propósito con Alycia era ese. No podía soltarse, así que sólo debía relajarse y disfrutar. Además, sus gemidos eran música sagrada para ella, mejor que la ópera, algo que creyó que se le daría bien a la morena después de escucharla gritar más de quince minutos seguidos.

Los recuerdos de aquellas horas juntas la asaltaron, y ahora la que quería removerse era ella. Mierda, estaba excitada. Supo que corría ese riesgo al sentarse sobre Alycia y escucharla suspirar, pero quiso aprovechar la situación al ver que Alycia confiaba en ella para esposarla, incluso sin saber para qué. Ahora arriesgarse no le parecía tan buena idea. Sólo rezaba porque la morena no sintiera su humedad, y si así era la atribuyera al calor.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con voz ronca cuando vio a la chica a punto de dormirse.

\- Dios, sí - gimió. Eliza se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos un segundo. Luego, cuando Alycia hizo amago de girarse, se inclinó sobre ella para quitarle las esposas con la llave que tenía en el bolsillo guardada de antes. Sus pechos quedaron a la altura de la coleta de Alycia, que retuvo la respiración, y cuando se retiró juró que quiso besar y limpiar las gotas de sudor que caían lentamente por su esbelto cuello de una manera demasiado insinuante. Se le secó de nuevo la boca y se sentó lejos de la morena para tranquilizarse, ignorando el dolor en sus pezones y la visión de los de Alycia endurecidos.

Dios, no lleva sujetador, pensaba desesperada.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? - preguntó Alycia con la voz pastosa, y Eliza sonrió al verla tan relajada gracias a ella. Le recordó a cuando la relajó de otra forma -. Es mi forma de agradecerte ese maravilloso masaje. Deberías buscar trabajo de masajista, en serio. Creo que me has quitado años de encima.

La rubia frunció los labios para reprimir todos los chistes fáciles que se le ocurrieron. Alycia le ponía los chistes a huevo, y deseaba que le pusiera otras cosas igual de fáciles que esas.

\- No hace falta - aseguró.

\- Claro que sí - se puso en pie Alycia, dando un salto que a su amiga le pareció adorable. Su sonrisa era enorme y contagiosa -. Además, me has invitado a una fiesta. Te debo una todavía.

\- Yo a ti también - repuso Eliza.

La morena hizo un gesto con la mano, declinando su observación.

\- Esa la tengo guardada para una ocasión especial - puntualizó -. Esto es diferente. Vamos, ¿qué te apetece? ¿Macarrones con tomate, patatas, merluza?

Eliza rió al ver a Alycia caminar hacia la cocina sin hacerle caso a sus negaciones, por lo que desistió.

\- No te compliques. Hay un chino cerca y una pizzería a dos manzanas. Podemos llamar y pedir algo, no hace falta que te pongas a cocinar con este calor - ella pensó en cuánto odiaba hacerle la cena a su hermano en verano.

\- Venga ya, quiero impresionarte - replicó Alycia sonriéndole, volviendo con los dos vasos llenos de agua de nuevo. Se dejó caer a su lado -. Tu me has impresionado.

\- ¿Dando masajes?

\- Sí - lo pensó -, y siendo tan dulce y...no sé, delicada - se formó un silencio entra ambas en el que Eliza le sonrió seductora. Ella podía ser delicada y dulce en otros aspectos, y ambas lo recordaron. Alycia se ruborizó y desvió el tema -. Ya sabes, me impresiona después de ver cómo tumbabas a Wells de un puñetazo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Eliza soltó una carcajada que hizo brillar los ojos de Alycia con intensidad. Sólo le había escuchado una risa tan espontánea y fuerte dos veces: cuando creyó que Lindsey era su novia y ahora. Quería hacerla reír más veces así.

\- De acuerdo, impresióname con tus habilidades culinarias - bromeó la de ojos azules. Luego frunció un poco el ceño -. ¿A tu novio no le importará?

Alycia imitó su gesto, y luego se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Estaba segura de que a Matt no le importaría como para enfadarse, pero tampoco le haría gracia. Eliza era la hermana de Alex. Si se lo decía por un mensaje él intentaría evitar que la hermana de un delincuente en potencia cenara con su novia, por muy amigas que fuesen, y menos después de darle un masaje tan erótico que, por supuesto, no iba a mencionarle. Nunca se alegró tanto de no contarle a Matt su desliz con Eliza.

\- ¿Te importa? - preguntó por si a Eliza le incomodaba Matt.

La rubia también se encogió sin darle importancia.

\- Es tu novio. Tu eres mi amiga - respondió segura, y Alycia se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta.

\- Entonces está decidido - se levantó de nuevo, cogiendo la mano de Eliza para levantarla y mirarse a los ojos -. Te quedas a cenar esta noche.

\- Pero me harás un favor - dijo de repente la rubia. Alycia asintió con seriedad, y Eliza sonrió ampliamente al decirle -: Luego me acompañarás al portal.


	6. Capítulo 6

POV Alycia

El bar donde Eliza trabajaba ahora era grande, por lo que cabía demasiada gente.

Estaba con Marie, Ricky y Lindsey hablando un poco a parte del resto del grupo. Ella había ido hasta el centro de la ciudad con Lindsey, habían saludado a Eliza y la latina enseguida había comenzado a beber. Una hora después, cuando los chicos del Arkadia llegaron, ella ya estaba tambaleándose hacia los lados mientras Alycia la cuidaba. Todos saludaron a Eliza, que trabajaba codo con codo con otra chica, Ontari, la cual era agradable y no le tiraba los tejos como Niylah, a quien había que tener vigilada constantemente porque a la mínima corría a buscar a Eliza. Estaba borracha, así que cuando la apartaban de la rubia comenzaba a llorar en el hombro de Alycia diciéndole lo increíble que la rubia era, que no podía evitarlo y que amaba a Eliza.

La morena miró a lo lejos a la rubia poniendo copas a todos, incluso ligando y aceptando los cumplidos que algunos chicos y chicas le hacían sobre sus tatuajes, su pelo sin puntas abiertas o su generoso escote. Todo por fidelizar clientes, claro. Eliza iba vestida con unos pantalones grises rotos, zapatillas negras y camiseta de tirantes ajustada del mismo color. Sus ojos se veían aun más increíbles y oscuros con el rímel y las capa de pestañas más largas que Alycia había visto. Se apreciaba el moreno en su piel, y en su cara se distinguía menos ese lunar encima de su boca con el que Alycia estaba obsesionada. Desgraciadamente, descubrió que Niylah también.

Eliza la había recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, de la misma manera que se habían despedido cuando, tras cenar entre risas e historias basadas en las gamberradas de Eliza en el colegio e instituto, se habían despedido en su casa. Había sido una de las noches más agradables del año, y se alegraba de que Matt llegara media hora después y no las interrumpiera. Sintió que le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos tras el masaje de su amiga, pero decidió que era absurdo: él era su novio y ella su amiga. Se sintió triste y agotada cuando la rubia se fue, todo parecía más tedioso y aburrido que nunca. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue la forma en la que su portero las veía despedirse, sonrojado e incómodo, como si fueran unas desvergonzadas por abrazarse delante de él. No le dio importancia, y tampoco a lo que Matt le decía sobre la invitación de Eliza. Captó algo como que no quería que se encariñase demasiado con la hermana de Alex. Alycia consideraba todo eso muy estúpido, y le recordó a Matt que Eliza no era una delincuente. Su novio resopló y dejó estar el tema.

Le cabreaba que considerase a Eliza mala influencia sólo por su hermano. Además, era eso lo que la rubia le dijo que odiaba: la injusticia de meterla siempre en el mismo saco que su hermano sólo por ser su hermana. Ella no era como él, en nada. Alycia no la podía entender, es decir, ella era hija única, pero la comprendía. Ella odiaba cuando la compraban con cualquiera.

\- ¡Eh! ¿estás bien? - Eliza apareció frente a ella con un sonrisa impecable, pero sus ojos azules la escrutaban con preocupación -. ¿Te aburres? ¿Quieres otra copa?

Alycia le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

\- No, qué va. Estoy bien, un poco borrachilla, pero no tanto como Lindsey - ambas miraron a Lindsey bailando con Finn sobre uno de los altavoces. Rieron -. Creo que se va a caer.

\- No sería la primera vez - Eliza la miró de nuevo. Tenía algo especial esa noche; estaba feliz y se le notaba. Eso la hacía ver aun más preciosa, pero de una manera adorable que a Alycia le calentaba el pecho -. ¿Y Niylah?

Bueno, esa pregunta fue como una patada en el culo. Alycia no quiso demostrarlo, pero su ceño se frunció al momento. Recordó aquel beso de ellas en el baño, y cómo Niylah se abalanzaba sobre Eliza cada vez que se veían, sin importarle quiénes las vieran. Sabía que Eliza no la apartaba del todo por pena, pero Alycia deseaba que, simplemente, la mandara al infierno. ¿Y si Niylah tenía razón? ¿Y si Eliza acababa enamorándose de Niylah también? Se descubrió apretando los dientes con fuerza, una sensación de vacío se instaló en su cuerpo. Era incómodo y doloroso, como si le hubieran arrebatado un órgano importante.

Esa sensación de vacío desapareció cuando Eliza cogió su mano y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - mintió deliberadamente -. No sé donde está Niylah. No tardará mucho en aparecer de nuevo para echársete encima, así que no te preocupes.

\- No se trata de eso - frunció los labios la rubia.

Alycia no la entendió, y tampoco quiso. Estaba molesta con Eliza por ser tan insensible para unas cosas y tan sensible para otras. Por no querer nada con Niylah pero mantenerla como opción a mano. Y estaba aun más enfadada con ella por sentir celos. Dios, estaba celosa, por primera vez en su vida, y lo estaba por ver a su amiga con pretendientes de todo tipo tras ella. Sabía que no eran la clase de celos como los de una adolescente al ver que su amiga liga más o algo parecido. Eran celos puros e irritantes.

Se preguntó si se sentiría así al ver a Matt siendo acosado por Niylah también. Una parte de ella sí lo estaría, porque él era su novio. Otra parte le decía que no serían unos celos de la misma intensidad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía confusa cuando Eliza la miraba como si fuera la chica más hermosa del planeta? ¿Por qué no quería que mirase a otra chica de la misma manera? Ella era heterosexual, ¿no? Le gustaban los chicos, le llamaban más la atención que las chicas, pero no era ciega y sabía apreciar en ellas su belleza, aunque no como para sentir deseo por ellas. Eso sólo le ocurría, como tantas otras cosas, con Eliza.

Si tuviera que elegir entre un chico y una chica, como por ejemplo Marie y Ricky, elegiría a Ricky. En cambio, si tuviera que escoger entre Eliza y cualquiera de sus amigos, se inclinaba más por la rubia. Nunca había sentido deseo por una chica, pero por ella sí, y dos veces. La primera tenía excusa: estaba borracha. La segunda no tenía una explicación más lejana del deseo sexual. Se había excitado con aquel masaje, y se había excitado porque se lo daba Eliza. Y admitía que siempre se fijaba en la rubia como no lo hacía con sus otras amigas. ¿Era heterosexual, bisexual, lesbiana? Comenzaba a pensar que era Elizasexual o algo parecido. Siempre tuvo claros sus gustos y preferencias, pero ahora Eliza era una excepción.

Quizás era cómo la trataba, la miraba y le hablaba. Ella sabía que también era una excepción para Eliza. Ella era ruda y casi cruel con la mayoría de la gente, pero a ella le hablaba tan dulcemente que Alycia sentía su pecho hincharse.

Como en ese momento, con la rubia mirándola preocupada, como a punto de disculparse con ella por algo. Hasta que apareció Niylah.

\- ¡Eliza! Te estaba buscando - arrastró las letras de forma casi incomprensible mientras abrazaba a Eliza por detrás.

La rubia se separó sutilmente sin que Alycia despegara su mirada de aquel gesto.

\- No lo dudaba - bromeó la rubia -. Deberías dejar de beber, Lindsey y tu ya estáis bastante mal. No quiero que mañana tengáis demasiada resaca.

La camarera le sonrió lentamente, acercándose de nuevo como si Alycia no estuviera delante. Eso le repateó. Quiso gritarle que no fuera tan descarada y tuviera algo de dignidad.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mi?

Eliza le dirigió una mirada a Bob, que volvía de la barra con otra copa tras un intento de ligar con Ontari, y señaló a Niylah con la cabeza. El chico acudió en su ayuda al momento.

\- Niylah, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo un rato? Te estaba buscando - pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Niylah para guiarla hacia el grupo de amigos sentados en una mesa -. Ven, vamos a charlar un rato.

\- Voy al baño - informó Alycia sin más en cuanto Eliza volvió a mirarla, expectante.

Durante el camino en el que se enfrentó a todo tipo de pisotones y codazos no se dio cuenta de que Eliza la seguía, pero cuando se volteó tras escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo la vio mirándola. Tenía un gesto extraño, como triste y molesto a la vez.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó mientras Alycia se lavaba las manos y luego se sentaba sobre el lavabo, mirando hacia la pared -. Llevas rara desde que Niylah...

\- ¿Desde que Niylah continúa sufriendo por ti mientras no eres capaz de dejar de jugar con sus sentimientos y dejarle las cosas claras? - espetó para completar, no queriendo escucha lo que Eliza iba a decir. La rubia se sorprendió y enseguida frunció el ceño, sintiéndose atacada -. Lleva toda la noche llorando por ti porque aun cree que sólo te haces la dura, y que pronto caerás a sus pies y seréis felices para siempre.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Sí lo es; eres mi amiga y soy la que, ahora mismo, cuida a Niylah para que no se resbale con sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? - se confundió Eliza, y verla tan preocupada ablandó el corazón de Alycia. No tenía derecho a echarle en cara nada de su historia con Niylah - ¿Ha dicho algo? ¿Ha pasado algo que...?

\- No, perdona - la interrumpió de muevo Alycia, sintiéndose ridícula por montar una escena de novia celosa por primera vez, y para colmo con alguien que no era más que su amiga. Su amiga que la hacía dudar, recordó. Eliza podría hacerla dudar hasta si de la Tierra es redonda -. Estoy borracha y pasar tanto tiempo ahí afuera, con toda esa gente y la música me ha mareado un poco. Es tu vida, son tus asuntos. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Entonces Eliza la miró seria y fijamente, y la morena se sintió pequeña y acorralada en cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios:

\- ¿Estás celosa?

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Alycia, quien levantó la mirada para luego apartarla con rapidez a cualquier punto menos a la acusadora mirada de Eliza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Porque parece como si...

\- No - exclamó la morena, haciendo que su voz sonara más firme de lo que se sentía -. No. No estoy celosa - cogió aire -. Soy tu amiga. Tengo novio. Me gustan los chicos. No hay razón para que esté celosa.

Había verdad y mentira en lo que decía, y se le notaba a leguas, porque hasta Eliza arqueó una ceja. En su mirada estaba la acusación que no dijo. Eliza no era tonta y notaba que entre ellas había algo diferente al resto de sus amistades. Lo peor no era que lo supiera, sino que supiera que Alycia también lo sabía. Era como un secreto a voces.

\- Entonces, ¿no estás celosa? - insistió Eliza en voz baja, cambiando hacia ella lentamente.

\- Para nada.

\- Y tu novio tampoco lo está de mi, seguro - Eliza estaba a un paso de ella, su mirada intensa quemándole el cuerpo. Alycia se sintió mareada de nuevo, el alcohol haciendo efecto en el momento en el que bajaba la guardia -. Porque sólo somos amigas.

\- Buenas amigas - coincidió ella.

\- Muy buenas amigas - puntualizó la rubia acortando distancias.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabes? - Alycia contuvo el aliento cuando las manos de Eliza acariciaron sus piernas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus pezones dolían - No sé si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, pero sé que te gusto yo.

Alycia inspiró de golpe, cerrando los ojos un segundo y luego mirando a Eliza, alternando de sus ojos a sus labios. Parecían tan apetecibles, cálidos y suaves. Rebuscó en su memoria el sabor de aquellos labios, y se frustró al no poder decir con exactitud cuál era su sabor, si menta o hierbabuena.

\- Qué va - balbuceó nerviosa y excitada -. Yo no... Tu y yo...

\- Tú sí - acercó su cara, y aunque Alycia podía echarse hacia atrás o apartarla, no tenía fuerzas. Su tono era bajo y seductor, y su mirada la embelesaba. A Alycia le vino la imagen de la serpiente Kaa -. Quizás piensas que no eres lesbiana, pero yo te puedo demostrar que estás equivocada.

Alycia no quería saber si estaba equivocada o no, porque lo último que necesitaba era replantearse su sexualidad, su relación con Matt y su amistad con Eliza. Pero cuando la rubia se acercó a ella, rozando sus narices sutilmente, retuvo la respiración. Respiración que salió en forma de gemido cuando Eliza, procurando no rozar sus labios, mordió su labio inferior. Alycia jadeó excitada, sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna.

Apenas duró dos segundos, pero cuando la rubia se separó Alycia todavía sentía su aliento contra su cara, y la presión de sus dientes en su labio. Hierbabuena, memorizó. Se miraron a los ojos con lujuria. Quizás era por el alcohol o la impecable técnica de seducción de Eliza, pero de nuevo estaba excitada, mucho, y era innegable.

Y de repente Eliza rió. Una risa ronca y provocativa, pero con un deje divertido que sacó a Alycia de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Lo ves? - Eliza hizo un gesto con su cabeza, su mano acariciando la barbilla de la morena -. Te gusto.

\- No - espetó Alycia, sus piernas temblando en el aire con Eliza todavía entre ellas. Una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente -. Sólo ha sido un momento de...distracción.

\- ¿Como hace un año? - alzó una ceja su amiga -. El alcohol te libera, Alycia. Muchas personas hacen lo que realmente quieren en su subconsciente estando borrachas. ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Qué te molesta, sentirte atraída por una chica o sólo tener el valor para replanteártelo y hacer lo que quieres estando borracha?

Alycia se enfadó cuando leyó entre líneas: Eliza la estaba llamando cobarde, acomplejada incluso.

Quiso apartarse y apartarla, pero la rubia no se movió, es más, se acercó de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabe tu novio que eres multiorgásmica o sólo lo eres conmigo? - ahí estaba de nuevo la excitación, el gemido y la voz seductora de Eliza. Sus ojos eran ahora negros, no azules. Sus mejillas ardieron ante su mirada, e intentó apartarla bajándose del lavabo cuando una chica entró en brazos de un moreno y se metían en un baño.

Alycia miró fijamente a Eliza, y Eliza observó fijamente a Alycia. Se sentía humillada, expuesta y avergonzada, y aunque lo atribuyera al alcohol sabía que no era sólo eso. Le gustaba Eliza, y odiaba poder reconocerlo y que la rubia lo supiera. De repente la duda de si era demasiado obvio la asaltó. Se preocupó. ¿Y si los demás lo notaban? ¿Y si Matt lo notaba? Dios, Matt. La culpa de sentir que lo había engañado la golpeó, y decidió que culpar a Eliza era más fácil.

\- No me gustas - repitió borde, furiosa -. No me gustan las chicas, no quiero que me gusten, y me da igual lo que pienses. No vuelvas a intentarlo, por favor. Tengo novio. Quiero a Matt.

Fue al pronunciar el nombre de su novio cuando la petulante expresión de Eliza desapareció. Una sombra peligrosa apareció en su mirada, y Alycia vio claramente la tensión de su mandíbula.

\- Lo sé.

Su respuesta fue tranquila y sincera. Parecía más segura de sus sentimientos hacia Matt de lo que Alycia estaba. ¿De verdad lo quería o sólo lo apreciaba? Era un buen chico, un buen novio, pero algo se sentía forzado con él desde que se reencontró con Eliza y descubrió que lo de aquella noche un año atrás quizás no fue todo por causa del alcohol, porque se excitó durante el masaje y se excitó al tenerla cerca cuando mordió su labio.

Pero eso no significaba nada. Y sus celos al verla con Niylah tampoco. No podía estar celosa, no quería a Eliza. Le gustaba, de acuerdo, como podía gustarle alguna actriz guapa que admirara. Así que era la rubia quien manipulaba sus pensamientos y emociones con sus técnicas de camelarla. Se preguntó si hacía lo mismo con todas las chicas, si hizo lo mismo con Niylah. Entonces la sensación de ser una más, como con Ethan, su ex, la abrumó. Eliza no era así, la conocía a pesar de bromear para que no la conocieran. Eliza tenía sentimientos, era sensible y no manipulaba a la gente. Sentía compasión por Niylah. La ayudó y consoló en aquella fiesta cuando no se conocían. Y se preocupaba por las peleas en las que su hermano se metía a pesar de odiarlo. Eliza era buena persona, y eso la hizo sentir estúpida por dudar de su integridad. Ella era quien tenía dudas. Si su relación iba mal no era por su culpa. La rubia no tenía la culpa de sus malas elecciones.

Al ver que Alycia no decía nada, la de ojos azules habló de nuevo:

\- Lo siento.

Y Alycia supo todo lo que había detrás de esa disculpa sincera. Sentía haberla acusado sobre su forma de ser, haber intentado provocarla y seducirla y haberla puesto en un compromiso, porque duda si debía comentarle a Matt sus dudas sobre su inclinación sexual o no.

\- Yo también - suspiró casada la morena, y luego soltó una risa incómoda -. Creo que las dos hemos bebido mucho. Deberíamos salir. Te estarán buscando, y yo tendría que ir a casa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo echando las culpas al alcohol. Eliza frunció los labios ante la cobardía, pero lo dejó estar. No era nadie para complicar la vida de Alycia. Era su vida, sus elecciones.

La rubia quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que se quedara un rato más y luego, cuando ella saliera, irían todos juntos a dar otra vuelta. Pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió y dejó a Alycia salir. No se despidieron con un beso o abrazo, sólo se fue sin mirarla a los ojos, sonrojada y confusa.

Entonces Niylah entró en el baño a trompicones y se quedó parada al ver a Eliza mirando tristemente la pared. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no la vio ni escuchó entrar, ni tampoco la música de fuera o los gemidos de la pareja que continuaba encerrada en la última puerta del baño.

\- ¿Eliza? - pestañeó la camarera mirándola - ¿estás bien?

La rubia asintió, pero Niylah la abrazó igualmente. La de ojos azules se separó para mirarla confusa y preguntó:

\- ¿Tú me quieres?

\- Claro - Niylah contestó sin dudar, extrañada por tener en aquel lugar una conversación que Eliza siempre evitó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no? - replicó la chica sonriéndole -. Eres buena persona, inteligente, guapa, divertida y la mejor en la cama - rieron. Eliza pensó, dolida, que Niylah la miraba como ella miraba a Alycia -. Todo el mundo quiere a alguien así a su lado. Cualquiera te querría a su lado.

Eliza pensó que no todos, no cualquiera: Alycia no. Y quizás la desilusión venía por la seguridad que antes sentía sobre la posibilidad de que Alycia aceptaba que se sentía atraída por ella. Pero sólo era eso: atracción. Nunca la querría, ni siquiera podía admitir que se sentía confusa a su lado. Alycia quería a su novio, pudo ver la culpa y remordimiento consumirla cuando la miró a los ojos. La había comprometido, puesto contra la espada y la pared, y era la morena quien cargaría con las consecuencias. La había hecho elegir entre su relación y un revolcón, entre lo estable y la novedad. La había hecho elegir entre ella y Matt, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la morena había escogido lo correcto al elegirlo a él, aunque no fuera lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

Recordó su expresión de dolor al ver a su ex novio besando a aquella pelirroja en la fiesta. Era la viva imagen del dolor por una traición, algo que supo que Alycia se había prometido no hacer a nadie porque sabía cuánto dolía. Alycia no quería parecerse a su ex en lo más mínimo, igual que ella no quería parecerse a Alex en nada. Alycia sólo se lanzó a sus brazos porque la trató bien e iba borracha, ella misma se lo había dicho. Alycia sólo podía fijarse en ella estando borracha.

Reconocérselo a sí misma fue un duro golpe a su autoestima.

Sintió los labios de Niylah sobre los suyos sin darse cuenta en un principio. Iba a separarse cuando decidió que no tenía por qué. Se sentía excitada tras su encuentro con Alycia, y ambas iban borrachas. Ambas querían pasar un buen rato con alguien. Eliza quería recuperar su autoestima. Así que correspondió su beso, y cuando se separaron por falta de aire Eliza hizo la pregunta a pesar de conocer la respuesta:

\- ¿Me esperas hasta que salga?

La camarera del Arkadia sonrió entusiasmada y expectante.

\- Claro.


	7. Capítulo 7

POV Eliza

Lindsey parpadeó un par de veces para, nuevamente, fruncir el ceño.

\- Espera - alzó una mano, confusa -, recapitulemos. ¿De verdad estás con Niylah?

Eliza resopló. Era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba. Hacía dos semanas desde que ella y Niylah se habían vuelto a acostar, y desde entonces se veían a menudo. La camarera estaba que no cagaba, y Eliza sentía que tenía una vía de escape que, con el tiempo, la ayudaría a dejar de pensar que Alycia, en algún momento, pareció sentir la misma conexión con ella que Eliza todavía sentía cuando se miraban, todo para luego querer hacerla creer que habían sido imaginaciones suyas y que había visto señales donde no las había.

Ella misma se había tirado a una piscina vacía, para luego correr a los brazos de la primera socorrista.

\- Sí, Lindsey - contestó aburrida -. Estoy con Niylah.

Ambas percibieron el pasotismo en su tono al decirlo, pero ninguna lo comentó. Ya la primera vez se lo había contado con el mismo entusiasmo con el que le informaría de un examen de matemáticas o gimnasia. Contrastaba completamente a la forma que tenía Marie de hablar de Ricky. Eliza no sonaba contenta ni emocionada, ni siquiera tímida o reservada; sólo cansada.

\- ¿Por qué? - la morena arrugó la cara, levantando un lado del labio superior en una mueca graciosa.

\- ¿Por qué no? - frunció Eliza el ceño. Le dio un trago a su refresco antes de encogerse de hombros en el cómodo sofá de la casa de Lindsey y contestar -. Le gusto. Ella es una buena chica. Nos lo pasamos bien. No hay complicaciones.

\- Claro - rió la morena resoplando -. De todos modos, ¿qué tipo de complicaciones podría haber? Está feliz como una perdiz contigo, que lo entiendo, pero ni que fueses yo - bromeó burlona -. Lo que quiero decir es que... Venga ya, Eliza, Niylah te gusta como te pueden gustar otras. Pero hay algo que no encaja, ni lo hará, lo sabes. Ella es tan estable, está tan colada por ti que es...aburrido. No sé. No es...

\- ¿Alycia? - Eliza adivinó lo que la morena quería decir pero no se atrevía por si la rubia reaccionaba mal. Ésta asintió como si fuera obvio. Eliza bebió de nuevo -. Ya tengo bastantes cosas por las que preocuparme como para andar detrás de alguien. Alycia no tiene ningún interés en mí, me lo dijo. Tema zanjado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el deje escocido y dolido que hacía comprender a Lindsey que a su amiga de verdad le había comenzado a gustar la policía guapa y aun la traía de cabeza. Enamorarse para acabar con el corazón roto era casi lo peor que le podía pasar a Eliza con la vida que tenía. Sin embargo, lo peor era que se enamorara e intentara reprimirse. Acabaría destrozándose a si misma por dentro en el aspecto del que más se protegía de los demás. Si Eliza se enamoraba y todo terminaba mal, ella acabaría rota completamente, lejos de cualquier reparo.

Y Niylah no era ni sería ese reparo. Como buena amiga debía hacérselo ver, y Eliza, como buena persona tozuda, se taparía los ojos hasta llevarse el golpe.

\- ¿Te intentas convencer a ti o a mí? - la picó Lindsey. Eliza le lanzó una mirada mordaz -. ¡Anda ya, rubia! Te conozco, y tú te conoces. No eres tonta. Eres decidida, sabes lo que te gusta, y sabes que puedes conseguirlo casi todo, si te lo propones.

\- Sí, casi todo - recalcó. Antes de que su mente comenzara a rebobinar hasta el día en que conoció a Alycia, y de ahí para delante para buscar cualquier pequeña esperanza de que hubiera algo entre ellas, sacudió su cabeza -. Una tía ha pasado de mí, ya está. No es el mayor drama. Tampoco es como si quisiera casarme con ella. Alycia es mi amiga, la aprecio, y me gusta como puede llegar a gustarme Niylah. Me gusta como mujer, pero la quiero como amiga. Perderla por un capricho temporal sería... - hizo una pausa para suspirar de manera temblorosa -. No quiero ser egoísta y caprichosa, no voy a poner su estabilidad patas arriba sólo por un par de polvos. ¿Qué conseguiría? Quizás cambiarla de acera, estar unos meses con ella y ya. Como con Costia. Todo se acaba, no voy a arrastrarme más.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que Alycia sí necesitaría esa complicación, un buen polvo que la alejara de todo ese aburrimiento en el que vive. Prácticamente toda ella lo pide a gritos. ¡Por dios, su novio usa calcetines blancos y chancletas!

Eliza rió. Una risa derrotada que Lindsey no estaba acostumbrada a oírle a su mejor amiga. Luego miró la serie que veían en la televisión, aunque supo que no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sólo dijo, minutos después:

\- Alycia es feliz.

Lo que Eliza quería decir es que no arriesgaría la felicidad de Alycia por la suya propia. Eso partió el alma de Lindsey, quien más que nadie quería que Eliza fuera tan feliz como merecía ser.

Lindsey recordó que Eliza odiaba el romanticismo, las muestras de cariño sinceras y las relaciones amorosas para toda la vida. Y las odiaba porque no creía que fueran reales, al menos no para ella. Pero también sabía que eso era exactamente lo que su amiga deseaba. Algo estable, duradero. Para siempre. Todo en su vida era un caos con altibajos. Eliza, quien sabía que nunca podría encontrar una solución para el daño ya hecho en su familia estropeada, quería encontrar un salvavidas para ella misma. Esa persona especial que le diera el cariño que le faltó siempre, y poder dárselo también sin miedo a entregar demasiado para acabar perdiéndolo todo demasiado pronto, como con Costia. Sabía que podía llegar a ser feliz con Niylah, porque ella podía darle todo lo Eliza quisiera. Pero no era recíproco, y tampoco lo sería. Eliza era terca y decidida, y si le gustaba algo se le notaba e iba a por ello. Niylah no le gustaba, sólo lo que le aportaba. Eliza acabaría sintiéndose una manipuladora cuando la herida del rechazo de Alycia se cerrase, y Lindsey no quería que la rubia se sintiera todavía peor por no aceptar que no había nada de malo en enamorarte de una persona, sobretodo si ésa valía la pena.

Lindsey la miró como si estuviera midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, y cuando abrió la boca y Eliza pensó que diría alguna frase estúpida pero reflexiva que le diera otra perspectiva más positiva, sólo dijo -: ¿Me pasas el mando? Acaba de comenzar Bob Esponja.

Obviamente Eliza le dio el mando y dejaron el tema de lado.

Habían quedado porque era domingo y querían relajarse luego de una semana agotadora para la rubia. Había tenido más problemas que de costumbre en casa con su hermano, pero sobretodo con su madre. Habían discutido por tonterías, como siempre, pero también habían acabado echándose cosas terribles en cara...como siempre. Su madre le gritó cosas horribles que en realidad no pensaba, y Eliza se calló cosas terribles que en realidad sí pensaba, pero ella podía lograr olvidar temporalmente el dolor de las palabras de su madre. Abby, en cambio, no olvidaría lo que Eliza dijera, incluso si sabía que era mentira.

Recordó aquel día en el que partió el corazón de su madre intencionadamente. Lo bien que se sintió de manera egoísta y superficial y lo mal que en el fondo se sentía, incluso a día de hoy.

(Años atrás)

Volvían a casa tras una irritante cena de Nochebuena, donde su madre había abierto el cajón de mierda para sacar todos y cada uno de los trapos sucios de Eliza para que cada familiar diese su opinión. Negativas todas, claro. Sólo los trapos de Eliza, eso fue lo peor.

Era una vaga fracasada por no estudiar y repetir curso de nuevo. Era una guarra y un desastre por ser desordenada. Era una mala hija por no obedecer a su madre incluso si ésta estaba equivocada. Era una borracha por beber un mínimo de alcohol cuando salía con sus amigas. Y era una desviada viciosa porque le gustaban las mujeres.

Aquel tema no avergonzaba a Eliza, nunca lo había hecho. Eran sus gustos, y si le gustaban le gustaban. No los iba contando por ahí como diciendo "Hola, soy Eliza la lesbiana", pero estaba contenta con aceptarlos. Pero aquel día consiguió sentirse con ello todo lo mal que su madre quiso hacerla sentir. Quizás no intencionadamente, sino para que, al ver que todos los dinosaurios de sus familiares pensaban igual, entraría en razón y aceptaría que había elegido un camino equivocado. Como si eso se escogiera...

El trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso y tenso. Eliza quería explotar contra su madre, pero no a riesgo de tener un accidente de coche. Su madre de vez en cuando hablaba como si nada, y su hermano, contento por no haber sido el blanco de las críticas a costa de su hermana mayor, le contestaba encantado fingiendo ser el niño bueno e hijo amoroso que era cuando le convenía.

Pero al llegar a casa toda esa paz armada terminó.

Eliza entró a la cocina como un vendaval, esperando a su madre para el enfrentamiento del siglo. Se quitó la chaqueta que ella le había obligado a ponerse e incluso se remangó la camiseta, lista para la batalla. Ella aceptó llevar aquella chaqueta hortera pensando que si contentaba a su madre la dejaría tranquila. Ahora se sentía engañada y ridícula, y muy, muy enfadada.

Su hermano corrió a la seguridad de su habitación tras darle un beso de despedida a su madre, como si le deseara suerte, como si Eliza fuera una loca exagerada que estuviera sacando todo de contexto. Abby entró a la cocina con una confusión que resultó todavía más irritante para su hija.

\- Eliza, ¿qué te ocurre ahora?

Y entonces todo empezó. Aquella frase fue el detonante, la inocente declaración de guerra que Eliza llevaba esperando para poder explotar contra ella a gusto y con obvias razones. Le dio igual que fueran las cinco de la madrugada, que los vecinos golpeasen las paredes y el suelo reclamando silencio, y lo patético que fue que incluso su hermano interviniera al ver cómo podían acabar las cosas, cumpliendo el papel de mediador y pacificador que pertenecía a su hermana.

Eliza repasó todos y cada uno de los humillantes momentos por los que su madre la había hecho pasar. Lo peor no fue sentirse más expuesta que si estuviera desnuda, sino saber de sobra que sería el tema estrella de cotilleo en la familia por las próximas décadas y generaciones. Ni las mierdas de su hermano cambiarían que ella, desde aquella noche en adelante, fuera considerada la desviada fracasada y rebelde de la familia.

Su madre tuvo la desfachatez de hacerse la inocente y la madre preocupada.

\- Hija, es que lo no lo entiendo. Con lo guapa que eres... ¿por qué no te buscas un novio? Quiero decir, un chico normal, decente. Como todas las chicas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa dichosa frase. Eliza le había repetido a su madre millones de veces que ella no era "todas las chicas", ella era Eliza.

\- Mamá - la cortó intentando no saltarle a la yugular -, me gustan las chicas. Lo aceptaste cuando te lo dije. Creí que lo aceptabas. ¿Qué mierda hay de malo?

\- Que no quiero ver cómo por una simple etapa te quedas sola el resto de tu vida.

Eliza rió alto y falsamente, satisfecha también por molestar a sus vecinos, que ya que no podían dormir estarían con la antena puesta. Aquella noche era la noche de "Humillemos todos juntos a Eliza hasta que se sienta la peor y más pisoteada mierda del planeta. Destrocemos su autoestima. Todo por un mundo con menos lesbianas y más monjas".

\- Por dios, ¿hablas de que una "etapa" me joderá toda la vida?

Su madre la miró seria, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la desobediencia y reticencia de su hija a sus consejos.

\- Sí, Eliza. Nunca has sabido escoger. No quiero que acabes como yo.

Eliza se erizó furiosa. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el último depósito que reservaba para no odiar a su madre durante el resto de su vida.

\- No soy como tú. En nada - siseó en voz baja, su tono era venenoso -. Deja de aconsejarme, deja de decirme que me busque un hombre. ¿Crees que un tío me hará feliz? ¿Crees que seré infeliz o soy rara por ser lesbiana? Porque creo que prefiero ser una lesbiana soltera que una machista que se dejaba golpear por su pareja cuando...

La bofetada de su madre la calló al momento. Eliza cerró los ojos, aceptando el momento y lo que conllevaría. Aquel golpe le dejaría algo más que un moratón. Era la primera vez que su madre le cruzaba la cara de verdad. Siempre que la castigaba no era algo físico, nunca le dio una colleja como a su hermano. Hasta ese día. Y lo peor era que a lo mejor lo merecía por haber cruzado deliberadamente la línea de lo permito en una discusión de padres e hijos; juzgar las decisiones de un padre o madre, incluso cuando es obvio que se equivocaba. Se había pasado, lo sabía, pero no lo pensaba admitir en voz alta. Nunca. Hay bofetadas que van directas al orgullo.

La miró a los ojos, que le picaban. Las lágrimas eran por más que la maldita bofetada. Quería llevarse la mano a la mejilla para acariciarla y aliviar el dolor, pero no delante de su madre. No le demostraría cuánto la había herido aquella noche, física y emocionalmente. De todas maneras aquel golpe había dolido menos que escuchar a su madre hablando de ella como de una enferma. La bofetada había sido el último golpe, el definitivo, pero no el más doloroso. Sólo sería una excusa para que Eliza pudiera decirle que la odiaba sin que su madre dijera que decía lo que decía por su bien. Una bofetada a tiempo, si es necesaria, puede arreglar muchas cosas, pero esa había estado tan fuera de lugar como el reproche de Eliza respecto a su padre, cuando que su madre permaneció a su lado hasta que ellos nacieran porque necesitaba ayuda. Por ellos. Pero él la dejó de todas maneras.

Se negó a recordar, incluso a pensar. Se limitó a sentir y dejar fluir todo el rencor y odio que guardaba desde hacía años. Se negó a sentir pena por su madre. Se obligó a olvidar todo lo que ella había soportado por sus hijos, que se había esforzado como nadie y sin ayuda, y que había antepuesto la felicidad de ellos a la suya, intentando hacerlos todo lo felices posibles. Ignoró el molesto pensamiento de que su madre era con ella todo lo exigente que no había sido con su hermano porque no quería que terminase igual que él, igual que ella. Y se aferró a la certeza que tenía de que su madre la consideraba una fracasada. Peor; tan o más fracasada que ella.

Porque ella se parecía a su padre. Porque era una inútil. Porque era lesbiana.

Se limitó a mirarla con todo el odio del mundo, mientras la mujer apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, teniendo también su lucha interna.

Entonces Eliza supo dónde golpear. Un golpe tan bajo como certero que saciaría su sed de venganza de hacer sentir mal a su madre. Tan mal como ella la había hecho sentir.

Cuando Eliza habló, su voz estaba llena de veneno, a pesar de ser baja y calmada.

\- Nunca seré como tú - dijo muy segura, ruda, fría -. Antes preferiría ser como papá.

Era mentira, pero quería herir a su madre donde más le dolía. Y lo consiguió. Vio el dolor en su mirada, y las lágrimas en sus ojos. Incluso vio a su hermano cerrar los ojos tras su madre, sabiendo también que ese día, esa frase, marcarían un antes y un después en aquella casa.

Eliza sintió esa pequeña satisfacción adolescente de devolverle a tus padres algo del dolor y la injusticia que te pueden hacer sentir, incluso cuando hacen y dicen cosas por tu bien. Supo que luego se sentiría culpable, que el dolor en su mejilla cesaría al rato, pero el de su madre no. Tampoco el suyo en su orgullo. Quería herirla de la misma manera que hizo ella, o peor, y estaba cruelmente alegre por ello. Ambas cargarían con el dolor de las acciones y palabras de la otra siempre, porque ninguna iba a pedir perdón.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Su madre enfermó. Eliza se alejó. Su hermano fue a peor. Eliza odiaba a su madre, y su madre se odiaba a si misma. Y su hermano comenzó a odiarlas a las dos todavía más, porque sentía que desde entonces su madre sólo se preocupaba por él, lo controlaba más y le prohibía hacer las cosas que él quería y solía hacer cuando su madre estaba tan encantada con lo bien que la cuidaba Eliza que no se fijaba en él. Su madre lo abandonó cuando él quiso que lo abandonase, pero le quedaba Eliza. Ahora, Eliza los había abandonado a los dos, y Abby corrió a buscar consuelo en ser una buena madre con el pequeño que no la odiaba. Eliza dejó de cuidarla, intentó no preocuparse ni sentirse culpable, porque no quería perdonar a su madre. Quería odiarla cada día más para que, cuando se marchara de casa, nunca pensara en volver.

(Actualidad)

\- ¿Eliza? - la voz de Lindsey la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando dejó de mirar la televisión se volvió hacia su amiga, que lucía preocupada -. Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí - sonó más borde de lo que quería, pero la morena conocía a su amiga, así que no le dio importancia.

\- Decía que te lleva sonando el móvil cinco minutos - se lo pasó desde la mesilla donde lo había dejado a cargar. Lindsey miró la pantalla, y luego cautelosa a Eliza -. Es Alycia.

Eliza odió la manera en la que su corazón pareció hacer una carrera de relevos nada más escuchar el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes.

Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia su móvil, donde se veían tres llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

Los abrió.

"Alycia: Hola Boo! Sé que hemos hablado poco y que ahora estás muy ocupada, pero le he cambiado a Indra el turno de esta noche para tenerla libre. Pensé que podríamos quedar y cenar algo, volvía de camino y compré pizzas, son tus preferidas."

"Alycia: Las pizzas se enfrían y si me las como yo todas engordaré Jajajaja Supongo que estás en casa de Lindsey. Puede venir ella también, aunque ya quedan dos trozos de pizza menos."

"Alycia: ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Estás enfadada? Puedo ir hasta tu casa a buscarte, si quieres."

"Alycia: Cuando leas esto contéstame, por favor, estoy preocupada."

Eliza echó un rápido vistazo al reloj. Eran las nueve y media. Los mensajes le habían llegado desde las ocho hasta hace quince minutos, y las llamadas eran recientes. Vio a Alycia en línea y contestó rápidamente, apartando de un plumazo cualquier remordimiento o duda que pudiera tener respecto a cenar de nuevo con ella. Ni siquiera pensó en Niylah o Matt.

"Eliza: No comas ni un trozo de pizza más, deja algo para mí."

"Eliza: Estaba en casa de Lindsey y no atendí al móvil, lo siento. Y no te preocupes, que te pones muy fea con tantas arrugas."

\- Falsa - la picó Lindsey con una sonrisita sin perder detalle de las contestaciones. Eliza sonrió de medio lado, dándole un codazo.

\- Cállate, cotilla.

"Eliza: Vamos hacia ahí ahora."

Alycia le contestó al momento diciéndole que se quedaba más tranquila y que las esperaba en su casa, y Eliza quiso esconder su cara en un cojín para no sonreír y golpearse por ser tan estúpida y cursi. Todo era por culpa de Marie, que desde que estaba con Ricky parecían Romeo y Julieta, se dijo.

Se calzó, porque tenía la costumbre de descalzarse al llegar a cualquier casa de confianza (o sea, la suya, la de Lindsey y la de Marie porque tenían la misma manía) y apremió a la morena para que hiciera lo mismo, pero ésta declinó la oferta alegando que sus padres llegarían aquella madrugada para pasar una semana de nuevo en la civilización moderna.

De pronto Eliza se petrificó y la molesta inseguridad la golpeó de nuevo. Quería estar a solas con Alycia, su amiga, pero no quería estar a solas con Alycia la novia de Matt. Estaba convencida de que siempre habría una pequeña barrera entre ellas, ahora más sólida, y estaba aun más segura de que era Matt. Él y los principios firmes de Alycia sobre el compromiso.

No se permitió dudar más de cinco segundos, porque ella era de mente ágil y práctica, no metódica y reflexiva. Era despreocupada, y pasar un rato con Alycia era lo último que quería que la preocupase.

Así que cogió el móvil, besó a Lindsey de broma y se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

Una vez en la calle miró su casa con las luces encendidas. Frunció los labios en desaprobación a continuar teniendo que preocuparse por lo que ella llamaba "compañeros de piso" y comenzó a caminar sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia la casa de Alycia.


	8. Capítulo 8

POV Alycia

Lo último que Alycia quería que Eliza viera nada más llegar eran las cajas de las cosas de Matt a medio abrir por todas partes. Y todavía menos cómo el chico la despedía con un apasionado y territorial beso que a la rubia no le pasó desapercibido, porque alzó una ceja. Sólo cuando se separó de su novia reparó en Eliza, como si no la hubiera visto antes.

\- Hola, Eliza - sonrió ampliamente. La rubia le sonrió de lado, seca, y asintió en respuesta. Alycia se removió incómoda en la entrada y le hizo un gesto con la mano a su amiga para que pudiera pasar al salón mientras su novio le decía lo mucho que la quería.

Luego, al fin, se fue.

La morena tomó aire profundamente antes de ir a donde Eliza la esperaba. Ni siquiera se había sentado en su sofá, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que estaba en su casa y necesitara permiso hasta para respirar. En realidad, era la primera vez que estaba en su casa estando Matt. Alycia pateó lejos la sensación de estar atrapada en un amorfo triángulo amoroso.

Entonces recordó que no sería un triángulo, sino un cuadrado. Ahora Eliza estaba con Niylah, y cuando Ricky se lo contó porque Marie se lo contó después de que Lindsey se lo contara porque Eliza se lo dijo cuando empezaron, tuvo la infantil necesidad de pedirle explicaciones a la rubia. Como si fuera problema o asunto suyo, como si Eliza fuera algo suyo, algo más que una amiga.

Durante esos días peleó con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que acabó decidiéndose que era una tontería querer ponerle nombre a cada sensación que Eliza le provocara. Si bien había llegado a admitir en su cabeza que, de no estar con Matt, sentirse sola y vacía, y de tener la certeza de que para Eliza no sería una más, podría plantearse la idea de dejar que esas emociones entre ellas fluyeran de manera natural, sin pensarlas y bloquearlas.

Pero estaba con Matt, se sentía feliz y más ahora que vivían juntos, y Eliza ya había encontrado a otra. No, peor. A Niylah. Porque tenía la irritante certeza de que aquella camarera estaría súper feliz y cumpliría cada deseo de Eliza. Le molestaba que Niylah estuviera con Eliza porque ella podría hacerla feliz. Ese pensamiento era tan egoísta e infantil que necesitaba ver cómo estaba Eliza para comprender que debía aceptar las cosas y dejarlas pasar.

Quería a Eliza. Era su amiga, y una buena persona a pesar de odiar a la mitad del mundo. Ella merecía ser feliz, con y como fuera. Estaba ese estúpido dicho de "Si amas a una persona déjala ir" que Alycia odiaba, porque si ella amaba a una persona quería ser ella quien la hiciera feliz. Quería compartir esa felicidad y sentirse orgullosa de dársela. Pero con Eliza eso no podía ocurrir, porque su relación no se basaba en el territorio amoroso. Era amistad. Amistad especial e intensa, pero amistad.

\- Veo que os va bien. Me alegro - comentó Eliza cuando ambas se sentaron en el sofá, con las pizzas y las bebidas en la mesa. Alycia la miró de reojo para captar cualquier señal de sarcasmo, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que parecía sincera. Parecía realmente feliz, y eso la molestaba y la alegraba. La molestaba porque le gustaba la manera en que Eliza la hacía sentir especial al demostrar celos, a pesar de que Alycia los odiaba en sus parejas. Y la alegraba porque Eliza, aun a costa de poder estar celosa o herida, disfrutaba de la felicidad de Alycia. De nuevo la morena recordó el refrán del demonio.

\- Sí, bueno, nos va bastante bien - contestó sincera. Comieron un poco en silencio. La morena cambió de canal hasta encontrar el de dibujos, donde continuaban dando los últimos capítulos de Bob Esponja del día, y la rubia le dedicó una mirada agradecida y profunda que la estremeció. Parecía que ambas buscaban cualquier excusa para mirarse a los ojos y evaluar a la otra. Vieron la tele y comieron otro minuto en silencio hasta que Alycia tuvo que soltarlo -: Ricky me comentó que estás bien con Niylah.

Eliza enrojeció, algo que a Alycia le pareció adorable en alguien que intentaba verse como ruda y despreocupada, aunque no sabía si era por vergüenza de hablar cuán feliz estaba o por incomodidad. Luego rodó los ojos.

\- Ricky pasa demasiado tiempo con Marie. Acabará convirtiéndose en una maruja también - bromeó, pero nunca contestó la pregunta de Alycia y ella no quiso presionar, intentando quedarse satisfecha con lo poco que sabía recordándose de nuevo a si misma que Eliza no debía darle explicaciones ni ella tenía que pedirlas.

\- ¿Y qué tal con tu familia? - cambió de tema para suavizar la tensión. Eliza le había comentado que esa semana fue terrible, pero no porqué.

Hablaron del tema. Resulta que su madre empeoró un par de noches atrás y Eliza tuvo que salir del trabajo para subirla prácticamente a la fuerza al hospital. Ahora estaban a la espera de otros análisis. Habían discutido porque Abby odiaba tener que tomar cada vez más pastillas, y su hermano nunca se hacía cargo o la subía al hospital. La llamaba y esperaba a que Eliza llegara a casa para poder seguir de fiesta con sus malditos amigos.

Alycia escuchaba atenta, dolida por ver a Eliza atrapada con personas que, a pesar de ser familia, no parecían tener otro vínculo con ella que no fuera el odio. Discutían, se iba de casa, y volvían a discutir cuando se juntaban de nuevo. Era estresante, pero al menos Eliza ganaba el suficiente dinero para poder irse de casa en un par de meses. Ella y Lindsey se irían a vivir juntas. Alycia se alegraba, pero la idea de que se mudara muy lejos la acosaba para deprimirla. No se lo quería decir por si Eliza lo malinterpretaba.

Esa era otra, a pesar de que ella ahora estuviera con Niylah parecía siempre a la espera por ella, y Alycia no quería decir o hacer algo que le diera falsas esperanzas.

No otra vez.

Y aun así, quería seguir como estaban. Quería saber porqué Eliza la atraía de una manera intensa. No sólo se trataba de su personalidad encantadora con quienes quería, ni de su atractivo natural. Era toda ella. La fascinaba, incluso cuando la conocía poco. Era una excepción, su excepción. Durante esos días se descubrió echándola de menos, preocupándose, incluso soñando con ella. Y le gustaba lo que soñaba. Le gustaba tanto que la culpabilidad de tener a Matt durmiendo al lado tras hacer el amor tardaba en llegar toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. La culpabilidad era otra, tan abrumadora como reveladora: se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Eliza con Matt, incluso cuando la cosa era menos que eso y del revés. Todo desde aquel día en el baño, desde incluso antes de ese día.

Así que lo había hablado con Anya cuando fue a visitar a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me siento así? - preguntó Alycia desesperada -. Es extraño. Me gusta lo suficiente como para aceptar que me gusta, pero no soy capaz de plantearme la idea de dejar a Matt. Me gusta Matt, lo quiero, y a veces siento que lo engaño al sentir que me gusta Eliza, y otras siento que la engaño a ella con él. ¿Debería alejarme de los dos?

Su tía le puso una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro, mientras estaban sentadas en la mesa. Le había costado sacar el tema sin parecer una niñata, pero ahora se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para que Anya fuera la primera persona a la que le admitía en voz alta que le gustaba Eliza.

\- Cariño, no te preocupes - la consoló, pero era inútil: Alycia ya estaba preocupada -. Es normal que tras mucho tiempo en una relación llegue alguien que nos haga dudar. A todos nos gusta gustar, y si esa persona es agradable y atractiva puede resultar una tentación.

¿Eso era Eliza? ¿Una tentación? Encajaba, pero le parecía una palabra incompleta para definirla, sin la suficiente importancia como para representar cuánto le importaba Eliza. Una tentación sería un chico despampanante que usara con ella todas las técnicas de seducción eficaces. Algo meramente físico. La tentación que Eliza suponía para ella iba más allá de lo físico. Era cómo era ella. Cómo la trataba, cómo la hacía reír, cómo la miraba. Cómo la tentaba incluso cuando no hacía nada especial para tentarla.

\- Con Matt soy feliz - dijo Alycia mirando sus dedos entrelazados -, pero no sé si todo lo feliz que me gustaría o podría ser. Creo que...no sé, Eliza se ve tan feliz incluso cuando no lo es, tan despreocupada. Es casi fascinante, como si ella pudiera darme lo que me falta, enseñarme a no ser tan...

\- ¿Reflexiva? - completó la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa. Alycia asintió -. Cariño, eres demasiado inocente para ciertas cosas, te piensas todo demasiado. Matt no te hace tan feliz como Ethan antes de terminar con él. Ambos te pudieron y te pueden hacer felices, cualquiera puede. La pregunta es quién quieres que te haga feliz. ¿Escogerías a Ethan por delante de Matt?

No. Claro que no. Ethan la hizo feliz como nadie. Fue su primer amor. Incluso cuando empezó con Matt pensaba en él, en cómo hubieran acabado si aquella noche no hubieran salido de casa, si no hubieran bebido, si no se hubieran liado con otras personas, si lo hubieran hablado. Quizás hubiera tenido arreglo. Se pasó días llorando, maldiciendo aquella noche, pero sólo hasta el punto en el que Ethan se besaba con aquella pelirroja. No se arrepentía de haber salido y bebido cuando recordaba a Eliza. Una sensación de calor en el pecho la hinchaba de satisfacción, porque ahora Eliza era una persona muy importante para ella.

\- No - contestó la chica.

Anya asintió, sabiéndolo.

\- ¿Elegirías a Eliza por encima de Ethan?

La pregunta la sorprendió, porque esperaba que mencionara a Matt, su novio, y no a su primer y desastroso amor. Había pensado mucho en esa respuesta, y seguía sin convencerla. Pero para esa pregunta sí tenía una muy obvia.

\- Sí - asintió segura -. Claro.

\- ¿Incluso si eso supusiera estar con una chica y no con un chico? - presionó. Alycia parpadeó y se sonrojó, porque ella contestaba pensando en la felicidad que podían aportarle y ella a ellos, sin reparar en el sexo. La revelación de que entre Eliza y Ethan no tendría problema en escoger, incluso cambiando felizmente de acerca, la hizo sonrojarse más -. Alycia, tu problema es que no piensas en Matt y Eliza como personas sin más, sino como el chico y la chica. Nunca has estado con una chica, es por eso que dudas.

\- No quiero utilizar a Eliza para experimentar - cortó Alycia seriamente. Nunca utilizaría a Eliza, no tan cruelmente.

\- Ya lo has hecho - replicó cautelosa Anya -. Cuando estuviste con ella hace meses. Cuando estuviste con ella en su bar. Te dejaste llevar, por primera vez, sin preocuparte de ser homosexual o heterosexual, sólo te dejaste llevar por lo que querías.

\- Fue un calentón - quiso defenderse la morena.

\- Porque ella te hace sentir débil, te tienta pero porque te gusta, porque la conoces. En realidad deseas dejarte llevar, pero sólo cuando tienes una excusa para no aceptar que querías eso. Tienes miedo de equivocarte - insistió Anya -. Estar borracha no fue una excusa. Te conozco, Alycia. Nunca engañarías a Matt con un desconocido, pero quizás con ella sí. Nunca engañarías a tu pareja con cualquier persona tras lo de Ethan por muy borracha que fueses. Si se te hubiera acercado un chico u otra chica, te habrías apartado.

Eliza es mi excepción, aceptó Alycia. Y si era su excepción, quizá significaba algo. Quizás debería dejarse llevar. Pero estaba Matt. No podía dejarlo, correr a los brazos de Eliza y luego decidir si le gustaba lo suficiente como para escoger a uno por encima del otro. Entonces comprendió porqué Anya no le había preguntado a quién elegiría entre ellos dos: no podía escoger. Uno era su novio, al que quería, y la otra era su amiga, la que la hacía dudar incluso teniendo novio.

\- Cuando te enamores de dos personas quédate con la segunda - aconsejó su tía.

\- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño Alycia al ver que prácticamente la incitaba a escoger a Eliza.

\- Si te enamoraste de la segunda, es que realmente no estabas enamorada de la primera - sonrió Anya -. No era amor verdadero.

Aquella frase retumbó con fuerza en la cabeza de Alycia hasta llegar a su pecho. Todo pareció más fácil entonces.

\- ¿Y quién me dice que el segundo sí?

\- Nadie. Pero es mejor arriesgarte a encontrar el amor verdadero, el que realmente te hará feliz, a conformarte con lo primero que te gusta - su tía apretó su mano y dirigió una mirada hacia su cuñado, que veía la tele en el salón sentado en su silla de ruedas. Alycia también miró a su padre, y ver el asiento de su madre vacío le empañó de lágrimas los ojos. Cuando ambas se volvieron a mirar, las dos estaban a punto de llorar -. Te mereces ser feliz, Alycia. No pienses en si hieres a Matt por dejarlo o a esa chica por no quedarte con ella. No vivas la felicidad de otro a costa de la tuya, no vivas para hacer felices a los demás. No te conformes ni tengas miedo a equivocarte. Es tu vida, tu elección. Quédate con quien te haga feliz de verdad a ti.

Cuando miró a Eliza lo supo. No estaba muy segura de por cuánto tiempo, pero sabía que ella podía hacerla feliz porque Alycia quería que fuese Eliza quien la hiciera feliz. Y sabía que ella no era del todo feliz con Niylah. Así que cuando la rubia la miró de nuevo, preocupada, Alycia, por primera vez, se dejó llevar.

Y la besó.

\- ¿Alycia? - Eliza la separó con cuidado, sus ojos dudosos, casi con miedo pero encendidos por el deseo reprimido. - ¿Qué haces?

Estaba muy claro lo que hacía. Y estaba muy claro que no estaba borracha, por eso Eliza dudaba. Quería asegurarse de que Alycia quería aquello, no aprovecharse de un momento con la guardia baja. Eso hizo que la morena quisiera llorar y abrazarla.

La besó de nuevo, inclinándose sobre ella hasta el punto de ser incómodo, pero los labios de Eliza, tan cálidos, suaves y receptivos, eran la única comodidad que Alycia quería. Correspondió el beso, pero la aportó de nuevo con un quejido, intentando pensar en lugar de Alycia.

\- No, Alycia ... - gimoteó como si sufriera, como si llevara esperando aquello mucho tiempo pero ahora no fuera el momento adecuado para aceptarlo -. Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Tú quieres a Matt, y yo no...

Alycia cogió su rostro entre las manos para evitar que dijera algo que pudiera hacerla entrar en razón, porque en ese momento no quería pensar. Quería dejarse llevar.

\- Te quiero a ti, ahora - contestó firme contra los labios de Eliza. La rubia jadeó y entonces llevó su mano a la nuca de la morena para besarla ella. Incluso estando debajo y clavándose el mando de la televisión en el culo, era ella quien controlaba el beso, y a Alycia le gustaba la forma en la que Eliza hacía parecer fácil todo aquello. Ella llevaba el control, ella sabía lo que hacía. Alycia no debía preocuparse, sólo dejarse llevar.

Y eso hizo.

Ayudó a Eliza a incorporarse un poco en el sofá para estar más cómodas. La lógica de ir a la cama le pareció estúpida: no se acostaría con Eliza en la cama que compartía con Matt.

Se besaban apasionadamente mientras en el salón sólo se escuchaban el sonido de sus labios juntos, la televisión y el ruido de la lluvia por la tormenta de verano que llevaban anunciando días.

Alycia sentía las manos de Eliza coger con seguridad su rostro, bajar por su espalda para abrazarla y subir de nuevo a su cara para acariciarla, como si no pudiera mantenerlas quietas mientras buscaba la mejor manera de tenerla más cerca. Alycia abrazaba con fuerza a Eliza por miedo a que si la soltaba se pondría a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y se detendrían. Sabía que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. No de estar con la rubia, sino de seguir con su novio mientras estaba con ella. Pero necesitaba estar con ella, al menos una vez más, antes de arriesgarse.

\- Alycia - gimió su amiga contra sus labios mientras se sentaba más cerca de ella. Eliza parecía tan feliz y expectante que Alycia supo que se sentiría incluso peor de lo que prevenía en un principio por jugar con sus sentimientos. Ella no quería hacerle daño. Ella no quería que Eliza deseara aquello tanto o más que ella. Ella, por primera vez, deseó no gustarle a Eliza, ser sólo una más. Necesitaba estar con ella, pero si luego se alejaba, destrozaría a su amiga por jugar así con sus sentimientos.

Mierda, ya estaba pensando.

Besó con más fuerza a Eliza para seguir sintiendo esa sensación de mareo tan agradable en su estómago y cabeza. Era como subir a tu atracción favorita. Admitió en su interior que no se sentía así cuando Matt la besaba.

Las manos de Eliza se deshicieron de su camiseta con una facilidad asombrosa, y Alycia hizo lo mismo. Se besaron de nuevo, y piel con piel era más de lo que la morena pensó que sería. La piel de Eliza ardía, e incluso con el calor que hacía la necesitaba más cerca. La sensación del peso del cuerpo de su amiga sobre el suyo la abrumó, queriendo más y abrazándola más cerca para sentirla.

Eliza desabrochó con destreza los pantalones de Alycia y los bajó para tirarlos al suelo. Su mano se coló dentro de la ropa interior haciendo gemir a la morena, que no tuvo tiempo de replantearse nada o avergonzarse cuando sintió las profundas caricias de la rubia donde más la necesitaba en aquel momento. Se sorprendió a si misma gimiendo alto, tan alto que no se reconocía, y tampoco pensó que pudiera estar tan excitada sólo con un par de besos y caricias de Eliza. Entonces pensó que se trataba del deseo acumulado, porque llevaba deseándola mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenía claro.

Gimió el nombre de Eliza hasta gritarlo cuando la otra chica besaba su cuello mientras se deshacía del sujetador de la morena, sin dejar de mover dos dedos en su interior. Movimientos tan simples pero tan significativos que la hacían sentirse llena. Eliza era apasionada, y lo recordaba, pero había una diferencia abismal de esa forma de tocarla a la de cuando estaban borrachas la primera vez. Era más cuidadosa y tierna pero igual de intensa y apasionada. Casi parecía desesperada por hacerle el amor a Alycia pero intentaba contenerse. La morena se aferró a los hombros de la chica que tenía encima en cuanto sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Su cuerpo se tensó y segundos después se sintió volar, como si se quitara el peso del mundo de los hombros.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, calmando su respiración mientras sentía las leves caricias de Eliza sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tan relajada y cómoda que podría dormirse bajo la rubia. Sólo el sonido de un trueno demasiado cerca de su casa la devolvió a la realidad. Y la realidad la golpeó con todo el peso que antes creyó quitarse de encima.

No quiso ser brusca cuando se levantó de golpe, casi tirando a su amiga al suelo.

La calidez del cuerpo de Eliza desapareció, y se estremeció al sentir el aire en sus pechos expuestos que enseguida se cubrió poniéndose la camiseta del suelo sin siquiera buscar el sujetador.

La rubia la miraba confusa, con un atisbo de recelo y reconocimiento en su mirada, desde la otra esquina del sofá.

\- ¿Alycia? - tanteó -. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Alycia fue incapaz de contestar, ni siquiera la miró. No podía. Si lo hacía volvería a caer porque ahora lo sabía; querría más de Eliza.

Tardó un momento en reunir el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara, donde Eliza vio la viva imagen del arrepentimiento. Fue suficiente para que la rubia se levantara de mala gana y se colocara de nuevo la camiseta. Alycia la observó en silencio, sus movimientos eran bruscos. Estaba enfadada y quería que la morena lo supiera. Quería, ¿qué? Quizás una disculpa.

\- ¿Crees que porque somos amigas y me gustas puedes jugar así conmigo? - le espetó la rubia en voz baja y fría.

Alycia tragó saliva. Ella sabía que ocurriría eso y ahora debía afrontarlo.

\- No quería jugar contigo. No quiero hacerte daño - aseguró Alycia. La rubia asintió, porque lo sabía, pero eso no le había impedido jugar con sus sentimientos.

\- Otro calentón, ¿no? - se burló. Alycia recibió la burla como un golpe en el estómago, porque no se trataba, en absoluto, de un simple calentón. Hubo mucho más -. Hazme un favor, Alycia; no vuelvas a hacer esto, no me utilices. No soy una maldita muñeca con la que puedas jugar hasta que aburras. Tendré pocos sentimientos, pero no me gusta que alguien los pisotee, y menos si esa persona me importa y confío en ella tanto como para mostrárselos. Dime, ¿te has quedado a gusto? ¿Tu novio no folla lo suficiente bien o querías recordar viejos tiempos conmigo? Probar con los dos, a ver cual te gusta más y luego elegir, ¿verdad?

Su mirada quemaba de lo fría que era, y Alycia sentía que se encogía en el sitio del que no se había movido. Quería llorar. Quería abrazar a Eliza y pedirle perdón por utilizarla para intentar aclarar sus dudas.

Eliza continuaba encendida y dolida. Podía ver el daño en sus ojos. Por culpa de ella ambas habían engañado a alguien. Niylah no era su amiga, pero sí la de Eliza. Era su novia y la quería, se le veía. De repente se sintió rastrera y sucia. Ella era "la otra", como aquella pelirroja con la que Ethan se besaba mientras ella lloraba por las esquinas. Y luego estaba Matt. Habían hecho el amor con todas sus cosas rodeándolas.

¿En qué pensaba? En Eliza. Y cuando pensaba en Eliza lo demás no importaba, por eso la había cagado. La rubia tenía razón cuando intentó detenerla; aquel no era el mejor momento.

\- La próxima vez que tengas un calentón, dile a tu novio que te lo quite - gruñó rabiosa la rubia mientras apretaba los puños y la enfrentaba.

\- Eliza, yo... - murmuró con voz quebrada la morena, levantándose al fin al verla dirigirse a la puerta -. Lo siento.

La rubia se giró con brusquedad. Su mirada era incendiaria, y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que podía romperse los dientes. Aun así, cuando miró los ojos de Alycia, con la duda y el miedo en ellos, se ablandó. Le resultó imposible no hacerlo porque, al fin y al cabo, era Alycia, le perdonaría todo. Eliza pensó que ella sí que era estúpida, y eso no se lo perdonaba a si misma. No estaba furiosa con Alycia por incitarla a acostarse con ella, sino con ella misma por caer de una manera tan inconsciente, sabiendo que luego la morena se arrepentiría y las dos acabarían sintiéndose como una mierda. Lo peor era que le había encantado, le gustaba Alycia y no podía tenerla. Simplemente no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerla sólo para ella aunque fuera por un momento.

\- No lo hagas - logró decir.

Se dio la vuelta sin escuchar a la morena. Incluso bajó por las escaleras para que no la siguiera y evitando tener que esperar hasta que el ascensor subiera. En ese momento necesitaba descargar la furia y la adrenalina, y era preferible bajar casi veinte pisos que permanecer encerrada en una cabina que podía desprenderse o dejarla encerrada.

Alycia continuó llamando a Eliza incluso cuando la perdió de vista. Luego entró rápidamente a su casa para evitar encontrarse con algún vecino. Corrió hacia el ventanal del salón para observar a Eliza salir de su casa a paso ligero bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas. La gente se apartaba a su paso, como si con sólo rozarla o mirarla mal ella los pudiera mandar al infierno.

Alycia apoyó la frente contra el cristal viéndola caminar, sintiéndose más sola e infeliz que nunca, con más dudas incluso que antes, porque ahora sabía lo que quería pero no si tendría el suficiente valor como para aceptarlo y arriesgarse a ir a por ello.


	9. Capítulo 9

POV Eliza

Pasó un mes, y cuando todo iba tan mal que parecía imposible que empeorase, todo fue a peor.

No había vuelto a hablar con Alycia. No contestaba a sus llamadas o mensajes. Con su hermano discutía cada día, cada hora y cada minuto. Llegaron a pegarse incluso. Eliza supo que estaba realmente mal y sensible cuando sintió remordimientos al ver la sangre salir de la nariz de su hermano. Después de esa pelea dejaron de hablarse. Con su madre gritaba a todas horas. Llegó a dejarla tirada una noche en la que se puso mal, yéndose a dar una vuelta con la moto cuando sintió que iba a reventar.

Ya no estaba con Niylah. Tras sentir lo mucho que dolía que alguien a quien quieres jugara con tus sentimientos decidió que no podía hacerle lo mismo a su amiga. Apreciaba a Niylah como una antigua amiga a la que le tendría un cariño especial, pero nada más. Quería que se librara de ella, que viera que no era tan maravillosa como pensaba y que lo suyo no iba a ninguna parte. Quería que encontrase a alguien que la hiciera feliz de verdad.

Desde que lo dejó con Niylah decidió que, definitivamente, los sentimientos sólo servían para hacerte sufrir. No eran positivos. No existía el amor, y supuso que por eso la gente pagaba para ir a ver películas románticas al cine; a las personas les gusta lo imposible.

Además de trabajar todas las noches en el bar, ligaba más que nunca. Cada noche terminaba enrollada con alguna lo suficiente atractiva y diferente a Alycia como para no echarla de menos o compararlas. Incluso se lió en los lavabos con Ontari, su compañera. Todo quedó ahí, una noche, un polvo y un orgasmo. Sin complicaciones.

Lindsey no aprobaba aquello, incluso cuando ella hacía exactamente lo mismo a pesar de comenzar a salir con Finn. Tenían una relación abierta, decía. Eliza temía que su amiga acabase tan herida como ella. Luego, cuando le daba el sermón en cuanto salía el tema, olvidaba lo que era la compasión y deseaba que su amiga dejase de ser la madre que nunca tuvo ni necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - le preguntó un día en el que ambas estaban en el Arkadia tomando algo - ¿Por qué te haces esto? Las cosas no se solucionan así, Eliza. De hecho, no se solucionan. Estás dejando todo de lado y te acabará estallando en la cara.

\- Lindsey - la cortó Eliza antes de que su mejor amiga comenzara de nuevo a darle estúpidos e inútiles consejos amorosos sacados de cualquier comedia romántica que viera la noche anterior -. Basta. No he pedido tu opinión.

\- Los amigos están para opinar sin permiso - bromeó la morena antes de ponerse seria nuevamente -. En serio, rubia, habla con ella. No puedes quedarte así, no podéis hacer como si nada. Sois amigas.

\- No, tú eres mi amiga - replicó la de ojos azules mirándola un segundo -. Marie es mi amiga. Incluso Niylah es mi amiga. Alycia es...otra cosa. Con ella es diferente.

\- Te gusta - obvió Lindsey en tono bajo, cauteloso, por si su amiga comenzaba a gritar improperios de todo tipo -. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

\- ¡No me gusta! - exclamó enfadada, tanto que varias personas de la terraza se giraron a mirarlas. A Lindsey no le importó, continuó mirando a su amiga con un expresión triste y decepcionada que sentó como una patada en el culo a la rubia. Luego admitió en voz baja: -. No quiero que me guste.

\- Es verdad, lo olvidaba - dijo la morena con cierto retintín -, no te gustan los sentimientos, te parecen complicados.

Aquella fue la última vez que hablaron sobre el tema, hace una semana y media. Lindsey seguía sin aceptar que se tirase a cada chica borracha y con un buen par de tetas que se le lanzaba encima, pero al menos no comentaba nada. Sólo la miraba de manera desaprobatoria mientras fruncía los labios.

Esa noche estaba sirviendo copas en el bar mientras mantenía un ojo puesto en su hermano y su grupo de amigos. Pocas veces iban allí, y no le gustaba nada cuando así era. Su hermano hablaba con un chico mayor que no conocía de nada, y hasta Ontari vio su preocupación.

\- ¿Ese no es tu hermano? - preguntó mientras tomaban un descanso y otros dos chicos, Miller y Brian, servían en su lugar.

Eliza frunció el ceño asintiendo, sin perder detalle de cómo se pasaban pequeñas bolsas. El chico era alto, de su edad, supuso, con flequillo liso y graso tapando la frente. Parecía un por o hiperactivo, y su hermano hablaba con él con gesto confuso.

\- Sí - contestó echándole un vistazo a Ontari para asegurarse de que nadie había visto aquel intercambio.

Entonces alguien entró por la puerta haciendo que Eliza se obsesionara con ella y olvidara que debería ir a reprender a su hermano por trapichear en su bar. Las copas que llevaba bebidas, el calor y lo guapa que estaba hicieron que se tambalease al ver a

Alycia caminar hacia ella con una expresión tan seria y decidida que casi parecía enfadada. Eliza odió tener el impulso de sonreír al verla abrirse paso hasta ella sin vacilación ninguna.

\- Hola - saludó un poco borde a Ontari, como diciéndole mentalmente que las dejara solas. La chica pilló la indirecta tras lanzarle una mirada crítica a la morena y salió de allí. Alycia volvió a mirar a Eliza y habló sin hacer caso de la reprobación con la que ésta la observaba -. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

La morena la sujetó del brazo cuando Eliza quiso seguir a Ontari.

\- Claro que sí, hace semanas que no me hablas ni respondes mis mensajes y llamadas. Estaba preocupada - insistió Alycia.

Eliza rodó los ojos.

\- ¿No has pensado que no quiero hablar? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Eso lo he notado - Alycia arrugó la cara en una mueca dolida -, pero yo sí. No quiero que dejemos de vernos.

Yo tampoco, pensó Eliza. Pero no lo dijo, su orgullo fue más grande que el impulso de abrazar a la morena al verla tan desolada. Bueno, no es como si ella estuviera en el mundo de Yupi. Pero como siempre, Alycia resultaba insensible de lo sensible que era, poniendo sus sentimientos y preocupaciones por delante de las de los demás, incluida Eliza.

\- Quizás es que necesitaba tiempo - repuso Eliza en tono seco -. A lo mejor necesito espacio, y a lo mejor deberías respetar eso como mínimo.

Alycia se quedó callada. Lo había pensado, sí. Todo el mundo necesita espacio y tiempo tras una discusión, y ella la había respetado más de lo que quería, porque al segundo día sin hablar con Eliza estuvo con el coche aparcado frente a su casa toda la noche, esperándola. Pero ella no llegó, ni esa ni las demás noches. Alycia se prohibió pensar que podría estar con otra persona que no fuera con Lindsey en su casa. Llegó a creer que se había mudado sin decírselo, y se agobió, así que decidió dejar de esperar a que Eliza llegara y fue a buscarla a su trabajo. No la encontró a la primera ni a la segunda, pero a la tercera, gracias a Dios, sí. Así que con todo lo que había esperado no iba a largarse a su casa sin hablar las cosas. Prefería que la rechazara y le partiera el corazón o le dijera que no quería ser más su amiga, a seguir sin verla.

\- Lo he intentado - admitió, pero Eliza no dijo nada, miró en dirección a las personas, como si esperase que alguna las interrumpiera para rescatarla. O quizás buscaba a alguien. Los celos picaron en su pecho - Me ha dicho Ricky que ya no estás con Niylah.

Eliza se enfadó. Quiso enfadarse, pero el tono de Alycia, tan calmado y sutilmente aliviado la confundían.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - no dejó que contestase -. No estoy con Niylah, pero tampoco estoy sola.

Eso sorprendió a la morena. Eliza quería hacerla sentir celosa, tanto como ella se sentía al imaginarla con Matt. Quería demostrarle que no estaría siempre a la puerta de su casa esperando que abriera y la dejara pasar para luego echarla a patadas con la ayuda de su jodido novio.

\- ¿Con quién estás? - balbuceó la morena mirando en dirección a Ontari. Eliza se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, contestando la pregunta mental de Alycia.

\- Folla bien - se limitó a decir -. Fue una vez. Como con la rubia que está en la puerta, y con la morena que se está liando con aquel tío. Y muchas más - provocó Eliza mientras iba señalando a las chicas que reconocía de haberse liada con ellas.

Alycia sintió aumentar la reconocida incomodidad de los celos y también su dolor, como si le hubieran arrancado algún órgano importante. Porque estaba celosa, mucho, y hasta Eliza lo veía en su mirada. En realidad no quería hacerle tanto daño como la morena le había hecho a ella, porque no fue intencionadamente. Alycia no tenía la culpa de que Eliza no pudiera detener, controlar y olvidar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aun así, quería que supiera cómo se sentía, que se arrepintiera de haberla dejado ir tras utilizarla para experimentar.

Alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué, algún problema?

\- Sí, muchos - gruñó Alycia. Tantos como chicas, pensó la morena, pero no lo dijo. No estaba con la rubia, y echarle en cara que se acostara con otras era tan hipócrita como que Eliza le echara en cara que compartiera cama con su novio.

Lo último que Eliza esperaba, además de que la morena se pateara media ciudad para ir a verla y no ocultara sus evidentes celos, es que cogiera con fuerza su cara, la pusiera contra la pared y la besara con rabia, enfadada.

Le siguió el beso porque, lo admitiera o no, también la había echado de menos y también quería besarla. Sintió la lengua de Alycia tantear el camino antes de abrirse paso en su boca, y Eliza se encendió. Jadeando contra sus labios la separó mientras se esforzaba por mantener una expresión neutra, a pesar de que su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho para buscar el de Alycia.

\- ¿Qué haces? - logró decir. Alycia continuó mirando sus labios, sin responder, y Eliza insistió - ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Te echo de menos - admitió mirándola a los ojos esta vez. La rubia sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies ante la intensa mirada con pupilas dilatadas de la morena. Tragó saliva y se esforzó en pensar más allá del significado oculto de esa frase.

\- Ya - murmuró -. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso vas a dejar a tu novio por mí?

No hubo respuesta, como esperaba, y eso era lo que necesitaba para poder apartarse de Alycia.

\- Vuelve a casa con tu novio, Alycia - murmuró desviando la mirada de los suplicantes ojos de su amiga. Lo único que parecía hacer falta para que Alycia dejara a Matt por ella es que Eliza se lo pidiera. Parecía que algo sí había cambiado, pero la rubia no quiso hacer caso de lo que los ojos de la morena le gritaban -. Seguro que te está esperando.

Alycia frunció el ceño pero, otra vez, permaneció callada. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero el caos estalló entonces.

La pelea era entre Alex, el hermano de Eliza, y el chico que antes le estaba pasando unas cuantas bolsas de droga. Se liaron a puñetazos que dolían sólo de verlos. Eliza se quedó en shock un momento, para luego reaccionar y buscar a los amigos de Alex, que parecían haberse esfumado. Se odió cuando empezó a pensar en su madre, en cómo se pondría si veía a su hijo lastimado, y pensó en que Alex estaba indefenso ante chicos más mayores. El estúpido instinto de ayudarlo la movió. Corrió hacia su hermano sin escuchar cómo Alycia la llamaba para detenerla antes de que se metiera en la pelea.

Se puso en medio, frenando a su hermano malherido y al otro chico, pero entonces un puño voló desde alguna parte impactando en su cara. Se tambaleó, y eso fue suficiente para que los otros chicos se lanzaran a por su hermano, tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo.

\- ¡No! Dejadlo - vociferó Eliza intentando frenar al que daba puñetazos a su hermano. Viendo que no podía pararlo decidió empujarlo, haciendo que el chico se golpeara contra una pared y quedara tendido en el suelo.

El silencio por la impresión duró un segundo. Luego todo estalló de nuevo y con más fuerza. Los chicos que antes golpeaban a Alex fueron a por Eliza mientras Alycia, Ontari, Miller y Brian intentaban sacarla de allí. En el círculo que se formó a su alrededor como si de una batalla de gladiadores se tratase había de todo; chicos y chicas que animaban, otros que sólo miraban, algunos que salían corriendo y un par lo suficiente sobrios como para avisar a la policía.

Tardaron en llegar el tiempo en el que Eliza acabó derribando a otro chico de una patada en la entrepierna y una bofetada. Miller estaba con una ceja rota, Alex tendido en el suelo, intentando levantarse para defender a su hermana, Ontari y Brian sujetaban a otro chico y Alycia llegaba hasta Eliza para observar histérica sus heridas.

\- Estás sangrando - lloriqueó viendo el labio roto de su amiga, un pómulo morado y la nariz probablemente rota también.

Eliza iba a contestar cuando lo que pareció una estampida sacudió el local, y comprendió porqué al ver a la policía entrar. Su mente hizo un repaso mental de todo lo ocurrido y reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarse sobre su hermano, con sus manos buscando algo en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Alex frunció el ceño mientras Eliza le quitaba algo y le daba una mirada asesina para que se callase.

Alycia continuaba tirando de ella para ayudarla, sin perder detalle de lo que hacía la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la compresión.

\- ¿Alycia? - era la voz de Matt la que la interrumpió cuando iba a detener a Eliza. La aludida de giró de golpe, incrédula y en pánico.

\- Matt, hay que llevarla a un hospital - habló rápidamente señalando a la rubia, que parecía impaciente, casi asustada por lo que vendría.

Su novio frunció el ceño, dejando que sus ojos volaran por toda la escena; desde Alex Taylor herido en el suelo, al lado de su hermana, también herida, hasta el chico inconsciente en el suelo y otro al que sujetaban un chico y una chica morena. Entrecerró los ojos, porque a excepción de quienes sujetaban a Jasper, los conocía a todos: Jasper, Monty, Wells y Alex Taylor, los adolescentes problemáticos de Polis que jugaban a pasar droga. Todos en el punto de mira de la policía y bajo orden de detención.

Mandó a sus compañeros a registrar y detener a los mayores, mientras que él se dirigía hacia Alex.

\- Alycia, ayúdame con este - pidió Matt mientras sacaba las esposas de su cintura.

Su novia tartamudeó un poco, mirando a Eliza, indecisa. Su novio la lanzó una mirada confusa, ¿a qué esperaba?

\- No vas a detener a mi hermano, ¿verdad? - la rubia pareció entrar en pánico, todo ese que no había sentido mientras se metía en una pelea de borrachos imbéciles. Porque si Alycia detenía a Alex, por mucho que lo odiase, lo sentiría como una traición, algo mucho más doloroso que cualquier golpe. Las piernas de Alycia temblaron, y su labio inferior también cuando miró a Alex. Ella no era tonta, sabía lo que probablemente hacía Alex con los otros tres chicos, y lo que Eliza había robado de sus bolsillos.

\- Tu hermano es un delincuente - interrumpió Matt mirándola severamente, y luego al chico -. Estaba avisado; sabía que la próxima vez que lo detuviéramos iría a un centro de menores o a rehabilitación hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ya tuvo bastantes oportunidades, esta vez va a pagar.

\- ¿Alycia? - suplicó la rubia sin hacer caso de Matt.

La morena la miró a punto de llorar, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, teniendo que escoger nuevamente entre lo fácil y lo correcto, entre el querer y el deber.

\- Eliza, tu hermano...

\- Mi hermano, Alycia - gruñó Eliza al comprender la decisión de la morena -. Mi hermano.

Hubo un momento de tensión que nadie entendió mas que ellas dos. Momento que fue interrumpido por Matt, que se acercó a Alex con las esposas.

Su hermana mayor interrumpió su camino.

\- Espera - dijo echándole un vistazo a Alex, que parecía el crío asustado que en realidad era -, él no ha hecho nada.

\- Eliza... - intentó decir Alycia, pero la rubia alzó una mano para callarla.

El policía la miró confuso mientras la chica buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. De ellos sacó varias bolsas con todo tipo de drogas; hierba, pastillas, polvos...

Matt frunció el ceño. Sabía que Eliza Taylor podía tener algún parecido delictivo con su hermano, como meterse en una pelea o robar algo, pero no se drogaba ni pasaba mierdas. Asintió, comprendiendo que la rubia intentaba demostrar que esta vez era asunto suyo, que ella era quien estaba en el intercambio y que su hermano era inocente.

Dejó que Matt pasara a su lado para registrar a su hermano, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo limpio. Había algo que no encajaba, Matt no era tonto. Sabía que Eliza estaba defendiendo a Alex y de ahí la mirada de ambos, que parecían pactar en silencio, y también sabía que Alycia lo odiaría si detenía a su amiga. Pero no tenía opción.

\- Está limpio - anunció el chico a sus compañeros -. Aun así, estabas en la pelea. Te vamos a llevar a comisaría para tomarte declaración, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió sin dejar de mirar a su hermana mayor, quien alzó una ceja, desafiante, al ver a Matt acercarse. Le dio su documentación cuando éste se la pidió para revisarla, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente quién era. Luego se la devolvió y le ordenó que se diese la vuelta con las manos en la espalda.

\- Sé lo que intentas - dijo el chico en voz baja para que sus compañeros no los escuchasen -. Tienes que saber que tu hermano no iría a la cárcel, Eliza. Tú sí, tú eres mayor de edad - la chica asintió con conocimiento. Matt suspiró, echando un vistazo a su novia, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada que se saltase la ley y no la detuviera. Le dolía verla sufrir por no cumplir su súplica silenciosa, pero no podía; ese era su trabajo -. Si cargas con su culpa ahora, no podrás salir hasta que haya un juicio en el que se demuestre que eres inocente, que los dos sois inocentes.

Ahí estaba el punto: Alex no era inocente, ella sí. Sería cuestión de tiempo demostrarlo, esperaba. Quizás era mejor dejar que fuera a un centro hasta los 18, pero saldría peor de como entraría; en cuanto pisara un pie fuera de ese lugar, correría a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y luego estaba su madre. Lo último que necesitaba para empeorar era ver a su hijo pequeño tratado como el delincuente que era.

\- Estaré bien - Matt escuchó murmurar a la chica. Vio de reojo a Alycia cubrirse la cara e intentar no llorar, dándole la espalda a ambos. Entonces Matt comprendió que no se lo decía a él, ni a su hermano, ni siquiera para convencerse a ella misma; se lo decía a Alycia, para que no se preocupara.

Matt asintió, dando por finalizada la conversación.

\- Elizabeth Jane Taylor-Cotter, queda detenida - dijo esposándola -. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene derecho a hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Eliza miró una última vez a Alycia y luego a su hermano para asegurarse y convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto para su familia y no ceder a lo que su amiga le pedía mentalmente.

Casi podía oír la voz de Alycia en su cabeza: "No lo hagas, por favor".

Eliza asintió hacia Matt y contestó:

\- Perfectamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

POV Alycia

Lo primero que hizo tras seguir a Matt y ver cómo Eliza entraba esposada en el coche policía junto a su hermano y otro chico, Wells, fue correr hacia su coche, aparcado unas manzanas mas lejos. Lo segundo, fue llamar a Lindsey. Entre la carrera y las lágrimas le costó hablar, pero el enfado de Lindsey y los insultos dirigidos a nadie en particular, le hicieron comprender que la había entendido. Le aseguró que iría a la comisaría en cuanto pudiese.

Al llegar, Alycia bajó corriendo del coche, con el pulso temblando y la vista borrosa. Se sentía mareada, y quizás tuviera fiebre de tanto llorar, pero el dolor físico era más llevadero que el emocional. Sentía un hueco en su pecho por el que sobrevolaba una nube de culpabilidad. Ella no pudo hacer nada, pero sentía que debía hacerlo ahora. Se esforzó por enfadarse con Eliza, y preparó un discurso mental con el que intentaría convencerla de que encubrir a su hermano no era lo correcto. Luego estaba la duda de si debería decirle a Matt lo que vio; cómo Eliza se aseguraba de limpiar de droga a su hermano. Era algo entre ellos dos, fuera de toda comprensión para quien no tuviera un hermano pequeño al que, por mucho que odiases, sólo te gustaba fastidiarlo tú mismo. Un asunto entre hermanos que a lo mejor no debería afectar a Alycia, pero lo hacía, y aunque estaba segura de que Eliza se enfadaría si se metía, debía intentar convencerla. ¿Y si no podía? ¿Era buena idea delatar a Alex por salvar a Eliza de la cárcel? Era lo correcto, pero si lo hacía, su amiga no la perdonaría. Sin embargo, si se callaba, no se perdonaría ella misma.

Eliza tendría su manera de arreglar los asuntos de su familia, pero cargar con la mierda de todos a sus espaldas no era lo correcto.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó rápidamente a Matt nada más verlo. Supuso que estaría en la celda o dando una declaración, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Su novio la miró preocupado, pero también curioso. Alycia creyó que parecería una loca con la cara mojada y roja, los ojos igual, y temblando incluso a finales de agosto con más de veinticinco grados.

\- En la celda común - contestó el chico, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, la morena ya caminaba a paso ligero hacia donde le había indicado.

La vio de pie, discutiendo con su hermano en voz baja a través de las barras que los separaban. Ella tenía la cara magullada. Quiso gritarle a alguien que buscaran un maldito médico para tratar sus heridas. El chico parecía agobiado y Eliza desesperada por hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque la que tuviera que atender a razones fuera ella, al parecer de Alycia.

\- ¡Eliza! - la rubia miró en su dirección casi con emoción, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció hasta la desconfianza. Vio cómo le decía algo más a su hermano antes de que ella llegase hasta la celda - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Te han pegado?

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me iban a pegar? - frunció la rubia el ceño, casi sonriendo. Pero Alycia no bromeaba, y menos cuando vio que estaba con varios tipos. La clase de hombres que son detenidos por escándalos y vandalismo. Ella quería asegurarse de que Eliza estaba bien -. No te preocupes, Alycia. Estoy bien, de verdad. Estaré bien.

Alycia sintió de nuevo los ojos humedecerse, y sus manos volaron para atrapar las de Eliza alrededor de los barrotes. La morena negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? - repitió asustada. Suponía lo que le podían haber dicho, pero necesitaba estar bien informada para poder actuar a su favor.

Eliza frunció los labios.

\- Las cantidades de cada bolsa doblan las permitidas - lanzó una mirada mordaz a su hermano, que se encogió en la silla en la que se había sentado para dejarlas hablar -. Me van a tomar declaración cuando acaben con esos idiotas.

Alycia conocía el protocolo, y algo en la mirada de Eliza le decía que ella también. No está permitido llevar droga encima en la vía pública, y si las cantidades superan las permitidas, deja de considerarse para consumo propio y pasa a ser tráfico ilícito de drogas, un delito penado de tres a seis años con multas económicas bastante elevadas.

Se imaginó a Eliza en la cárcel, compartiendo celda con cualquier delincuente que pudiera herirla o algo peor. Se la imaginó allí encerrada, rebelándose o contestándole a los policías, consiguiendo que la llevasen a una celda aislada en donde podría volverse loca. Se la imaginó deprimida y más fría y ruda de lo que era, lejos de su familia, como quería, pero encerrada por algo que ella no había hecho. Eliza era un espíritu libre, y meterla en la cárcel sería como enjaular a una pantera.

El corazón de Alycia se encogió al tamaño de un grano de arroz, como si una trituradora le estuviera aplastando el pecho.

\- Es injusto - dijo la morena, angustiada -. No puede entregarte por algo que no has hecho, no puedes cargar con un castigo que no es para ti, Eliza. Por favor, no te inculpes.

Los ojos de Eliza parecieron perder el brillo alegre y sarcástico que conservaba hasta en los peores momentos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde, Alycia. No puedes pedirme algo así.

Alycia tuvo la sensación de que no se refería sólo a la declaración que Eliza daría en el despacho del comisario. Era desesperante e irracional, pero tenía razón: ella no era nadie para decirle qué debía hacer. Era un asunto de familia, de esa que llevaba odiando tanto tiempo y por la que ahora estaba dispuesta a perder años de su vida.

Recordó las palabras de Anya sobre no vivir para los demás, sobre vivir para ser feliz tú. Eliza estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario, y por primera vez desde que la conocía la juzgó por su modo de tratar a su familia. ¿No podía seguir ignorándolos, y ya? Dejarlos a su suerte, que cargasen con las consecuencias de sus actos. Abby necesitaba dejar de culparse a ella misma y a Eliza por las tonterías que su hizo malcriado hacía. Puede que ella estuviera enferma, pero no tenía la culpa de cómo elegía vivir su hijo. Puede que Alex no tuviera padre y que su hermana quisiera odiarlo, pero el camino por el que se había perdido fue elección suya. Eliza tuvo la misma vida que él, incluso con más cargas, y no escogió la droga como salida fácil. Lo que Alex necesitaba era escarmentar de una vez, incluso si suponía ir a un centro donde lo tuvieran encerrado por años.

Luego su estúpida voz interior le dijo que deseaba para Alex lo que aborrecía para Eliza. Quizás estaba siendo hipócrita, pero era diferente. Alex era culpable, y Eliza, además de inocente, era su amiga.

Recordó unas palabras de Matt cuando hablaban sobre su trabajo y la carrera de derecho que Alycia estudiaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preferir defender a un criminal que detenerlo? - preguntó él mientras cenaban.

Alycia frunció el ceño, dudosa.

\- La verdad es que cuando escogí esta carrera me imaginaba defendiendo a personas inocentes, no a delincuentes - contestó -. Sería injusto que alguien pagara por el delito de otro.

Lo último que quería era tener que defender a un criminal. Todos merecemos un juicio justo y una segunda oportunidad, pero si has hecho algo malo debes aceptar las consecuencias. Se imaginaba que ese criminal podría haber sido una persona maravillosa con familia y todo antes de cargarla, y qué le habría llevado a hacer lo que hizo. Quizás estaban todos locos, o quizás simplemente eran malas personas, pero Alycia, a pesar de odiar a las malas personas, sabía que cada persona tenía motivos para convertirse en una. Nadie nace siendo mala persona o un delincuente. Alycia odiaba pensar que un asesino que mata a su esposa o a sus hijos cruelmente no se arrepiente. Por muy locos que pudieran estar, y por mucho que ella quisiera apelar a su humanidad, sentía que merecían un castigo que sólo ellos debían pagar.

Matt sólo la miró un segundo, pensativo, y luego dijo algo que Alycia no entendió, no aquel día:

\- Es diferente cuando es personal, Alycia.

Ahora, viendo a Eliza, entendía las palabras de Matt. Tenía razón: todo es diferente si es personal, porque incluso si Eliza fuera culpable, ella la perdonaría y haría lo imposible por creer que tenía buenas razones para hacer aquello y poder justificarla. Porque era Eliza, era su amiga y la quería. Era personal.

Con Alex, en cambio, no podía pensar de la misma manera. Quería poder justificarlo, porque era un adolescente idiota pero con carencias, con motivos. Demasiado voluble y volátil, recordó que dijo Matt una vez. El chico era buena persona en el fondo, podía ver la culpa brillar en su mirada cuando alzaba la vista hacia su hermana. Eliza le había contado pestes de él, cada vez que Alex salía como tema de conversación la rubia echaba sapos y culebras por la boca. Lo odiaba, estaba segura. Quería odiarlo. Podía verlo en cómo le hablaba y lo miraba. Culpaba a su hermano de muchas cosas de las que sí era culpable él. No quería verlo como al adolescente perdido que era en el fondo. Eliza no quería pensar que ella y su madre tuvieron más culpa de la real a la hora de moldear al chico. Él se había hecho a sí mismo como era. No quería perdonarlo o sentir pena, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, defendiéndolo en primera fila de unos desconocidos y del castigo que siempre deseó para él.

Quería odiarlo, pero era su hermano. No era buena persona pero era de la familia, de casa. Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. Supo que Eliza sintió eso cuando corrió a defender al chico sin pensar en lo mucho que lo odiaba y lo seguiría odiando. Si se lo preguntaba a Eliza ella seguramente diría que lo defendía y cargaba con su pena para tener otra razón para odiarlo y perderlo de vista. Buscaría una justificación lo suficiente retorcida como para no admitir que, tras tantos años, aunque fuera por un momento fugaz, quiso a su hermano.

Y Alycia estaba enfadada con ella por eso. Quería enfadarse porque Eliza decidiera ser la hermana mayor del año en aquella circunstancia. Quiso gritarle que no podía ser tan insensible para unas cosas y tan sensible para otras dependiendo del momento.

\- Estoy enfadada contigo - murmuró Alycia sin convicción, sintiendo sus párpados temblar por el peso de las lágrimas -. Mucho.

Allí estaba ella, diciéndole que estaba enfadada, y a Eliza no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreírle.

\- Lo sé.

Alycia quiso golpearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo, gritarle y besarla, odiarla y quererla.

Seguía enfadada con ella por inculparse, incluso con lo difícil que su sonrisa y sus ojos se lo ponían. Pero en aquel momento parecían brillar, como si tuvieran miles de estrellas dentro, y Alycia se perdió en ellos. Se perdió tanto que le costó distinguir que el brillo venía de las lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

No, no estaba enfadada con Eliza, sino con ella misma porque no veía ninguna manera de salvarla. Ella era inocente y ella policía en proceso de abogada; su deber era defender a los inocentes y atrapar a los culpables, y todo aquello había ocurrido frente a sus narices sin que pudiera evitarlo.

En realidad admiraba lo que había hecho Eliza. Estaba orgullosa de Eliza, y la ola de amor que empujó en su pecho con la fuerza de un tsunami hizo que se aplacase su enfado.

\- Es mentira - la morena logró decir, necesitaba disculparse por esa tontería, aunque en realidad quería pedir perdón por no poder sacarla de allí dentro -. No estoy enfadada. No me puedo enfadar contigo.

Eliza sonrió más.

\- También lo sé.

No le importó que quienes estaban allí la viesen. Sólo cogió el rostro de Eliza a través de las barras y se acercó para besarla. Un beso casto, casi infantil, que la rubia respondió con una triste sonrisa de lado. Era un buen intento de tranquilizar a Alycia, pero, igual que olvidó dónde estaban en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, lo recordó nada más separarse. Y otra ola, esta vez de desolación, inundó su pecho.

\- Tú pareces saberlo siempre todo - musitó la de ojos verdes con tono culpable. Ella sentía que no sabía nada, como si Eliza siempre fuera un paso por delante en su relación, viendo y comprendiendo todo antes que Alycia.

La rubia acarició las muñecas de la menor, haciendo una mueca.

\- No sé cuál es el número Pi - intentó bromear la rubia. Alycia logró reír, aunque sonó más como un sollozo extraño -. Pero sé que no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, y que te estás culpando, así que deja de hacerlo, Alycia. Nada de lo que va a pasar será por tu culpa, no podías hacer nada.

Lo que va a pasar, se repitió en la mente de Alycia. Sollozó de nuevo al ver que Eliza ya anticipaba lo que ocurriría, porque ya había tomado una decisión que quedaría reflejada en la declaración que daría dentro de poco. Eliza le estaba diciendo que no era culpa suya que fuera a la cárcel por un delito que no cometió.

Maldita sea, claro que no, pero ¿por qué sentía que la culpa la carcomía? Alycia sintió que Eliza quería absolverla de la culpa para poder despedirse, pero era imposible. La culpabilidad es uno de esos sentimiento tan difíciles de ignorar, incluso sabiendo que no podías hacer nada. Tu mente comienza a pensar todo tipo de alternativas, por inverosímiles que sean, y deseas retroceder en el tiempo para buscar el punto en donde todo se estropeó e intentar cambiarlo.

La mente de Alycia ya volaba en el tiempo, repasando cada día de las últimas semanas. El lejano pensamiento de que si hubiera escogido a Eliza por encima de Matt antes ella no habría acabado allí era punzante. Eliza no hubiera estado en el bar para cambiar la droga de bolsillos, porque estaría con ella en casa, quizás haciendo el amor o viendo Bob Esponja. Tampoco se habría acostado con otras, algo por lo que Alycia se enfadaba al comprender que eso sí era por su culpa. La había dejado escapar, y ahora que intentaba atraparla, alguien la empujaba lejos de ella.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo cuando dejó a Ethan: culparse de los malos resultados incluso cuando cambiarlos hubiera sido imposible. Quizás sólo los habría retrasado. Si ella hubiera estado esa noche con Eliza, su hermano habría sido detenido y mandado a un centro de rehabilitación. Una enorme multa que no podrían pagar les llegaría, y quizás la madre de Eliza también acabara en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico carcomida por la culpa de no haber sido la madre que su hijo necesitaba.

Y Eliza nunca se perdonaría. Estaría más destrozada con el remordimiento acosándola día tras día que si entraba en la cárcel y se quedaba traumatizada. Eliza prefería un castigo a la culpabilidad.

Entonces comprendió a Eliza. No había hecho lo correcto al cargar con el castigo de otro, pero sí lo más inteligente, escogiendo con la mente fría para evitar una catástrofe mayor en el futuro. Ella cargaría con todo el peso para que su familia no tuviera que hacerlo. Pensó que, más que por ambos, ella lo hizo por su madre. Ella sería la peor parada. Ya cargaba con el odio de Eliza, Alex era su última oportunidad para redimirse de las injusticias contra su hija. Eliza había evitado que su madre se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Miró a la rubia, que había mandado acercarse a su hermano para decirle algo al ver a Matt caminar hacia ellos, probablemente para llevarla frente al comisario.

Eres tan idiota, pensó la morena sin dejar de mirarla con tanta tristeza como cariño. Eres tan idiota pero tan buena que te quiero igual, y al final soy yo la idiota, quiso decirle, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Comprendió de manera brutal que, en mucho tiempo, no sería ni el momento ni el lugar, y el llanto volvió a derribarla.

\- Eliza - dijo el novio de la morena tras echarle un vistazo preocupado -, el comisario te verá ahora para tomarte declaración.

Ella asintió con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo.

Matt titubeó un poco, inseguro de preguntar por si alguien los escuchaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué dirás?

Alycia quiso abofetearlo y suplicarle. Matt no había visto cómo Eliza limpiaba a su hermano de droga, por lo que no podía interceder con el comisario para informarlo del fallo que habría en la acusación donde Eliza se considerase culpable, pero sabía que ella era inocente. Además, conocía a los otros chicos. Alycia se preguntó qué ocurrió en el despacho, si ellos habrían contado la verdad. Quizás sí, y entonces el juez sabría que Eliza mentía, pero una sensación de frío recorría su espalda. Era un instinto. Aquellos malditos capullos no habrían dicho nada. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre tipos de ese estilo porque ya detuvo a unos cuantos. No importaba quién iba a la cárcel o no, quién era inocente o culpable; importaba tener una venganza. Dejarían que Eliza fuese a la cárcel para quitársela de en medio y poder partirle las piernas a su hermano en paz.

Eliza la miró de nuevo al verla tan pálida. La morena no podía dejar de pensar y pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Sí - contestó. El chico abrió la celda para dejarla salir.

La morena se quedó atrás con su hermano, viéndola caminar sin volver la vista hacia ellos. Quizás si lo hacía sentiría que debía replantearse su elección. No lo haría; aceptaría ir a la cárcel, por cuidar que su hermano no fuera a un sitio horrible, ella iría a otro peor.

Alycia miró al chico por primera vez a los ojos, sin saber qué sentir respecto a él, y Alex la miró a ella con cierta incomodidad y duda. Las diferencias entre Alex y Eliza iban más allá del físico, pero había un pequeño parecido que la golpeó con certeza, derribándola de nuevo.

Entonces supo qué debía hacer; no podía cuidar de Eliza, no podría ayudarla, pero sí podía cuidar a su hermano.

Nadie le partiría las piernas. Alycia se encargaría de él incluso si Alex no quería. Ella no pensaba permitir que su amiga fuera a la cárcel para nada y el chico no tuviera al menos alguien que le frenara los pies.

Alycia protegería a Alex por su hermana.

Mientras, Eliza terminaba de declararse culpable. El comisario la informó a grandes rasgos de que su versión coincidía con la de los otros chicos, pero había cabos sueltos.

Eliza conocía a Titus, el comisario. Era un viejo amigo de su madre, y solía avisarlas cuando Alex llegaba detenido. Sentía pena por ellos, quizás porque su hijo había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando su amigo iba conduciendo borracho y colocado. Eliza siempre odió que le tuviera pena, pero esta vez no. Veía cierto destello de compresión, piedad e impotencia en sus ojos, el mismo que tenía Matt cuando la advirtió. Sabía que ella era inocente, y por eso la informaba sobre cómo quedaba cubierto el caso, a pesar de que no debía saberlo. Le estaba advirtiendo, sutilmente, que iría, como ya sabía, a la cárcel, al menos hasta que esos cabos sueltos se atasen y quedase demostrado que era inocente.

Eliza recordó su conversación con Alex.

\- Te juro que no es culpa mía - lloriqueó su hermano -. Estaba allí para coger droga, sí, pero sólo marihuana para mí, ¡te lo prometo! Wells es quien me pasa cuando me quedo sin nada, y yo le pago. Sólo hago tratos con él, lo sabes.

Eliza lo sabía, y aunque siempre intentaba alejarse de las tonterías de su hermano, ahora agradecía estar informada.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacías con los otros chicos, Alex? - exigió con voz autoritaria, esa que hacía que su hermano la temiera de vez en cuando -. Te vi con ellos, estabas aceptando las bolsas que te daban. Las vi, no era sólo marihuana y era mucha más cantidad de la permitida.

Alex se desesperó. Necesitaba que su hermana la creyese, si iba a la cárcel por su culpa necesitaba que supiera que se arrepentía.

\- Ellos me pidieron que les guardase su droga porque la policía iba a registrar la casa de Jasper y Wells - explicó -. Les dije que no, que yo sólo quería lo de siempre y les pagaría, que no escondería más droga. Wells me dijo que lo haría o no volvería a pasarme nada. Estaba borracho, así que cogí las bolsas y lo mandé a la mierda. Le dije que si la policía se enteraba de que yo escondía sus mierdas les contaría todo lo que sé sobre ellos. Entonces comenzaron a golpearme.

Eliza inspiró hondo. Creer a su hermano era tan fácil y difícil a la vez. Sabía que se arrepentía, pero el perdón de su hermana lo necesitaba para poder estar tranquilo consigo mismo y no cargar ninguna culpabilidad, sin importar que lo mínimo que debía hacer era aceptar esa culpa tras lo que la rubia había hecho por él. Era egoísta, pero humano. Eliza solía hacer lo mismo cuando le convenía, así que no podía culparlo.

Por otra parte, conocía la reputación de los otros, y por eso odiaba que, aunque sólo comprase marihuana, Alex hiciera intercambios con ellos. Lo tenían controlado; sabían que nadie más le pasaría droga a Alex en Polis porque ellos mandaban allí, así que su hermano no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

\- Te creo - dijo al fin. Vio al chico respirar aliviado, asintiendo -, pero eso da igual. Ya está hecho, ahora esto es lo que pasará, y tienes que comprender que no podemos seguir así.

El chico asintió.

\- Mamá me odiará.

\- Mamá te odiará si continúas drogándote tras esto - espetó la mayor -. No voy a ir a la cárcel para que continúes metiéndote mierda, Alex, sino para que dejes de hacerlo. Estoy confiando en ti. Es la última oportunidad y no tienes opción. Debes dejar de buscarte problemas y cuidar a mamá. Tienes que prometerme que vas a dejar esa mierda.

\- Lo prometo - contestó inmediatamente. Esa vez le costó más creerlo. Ya lo había escuchado más veces decir lo mismo, pero no le quedaba otra que confiar en él.

\- Vale - asintió. No podía hacer más -. Entonces está hecho.

Eliza miró de nuevo al comisario firmar la declaración de la chica y rellenar un papel en el que se solicitaba el ingreso en prisión. Se sintió mareada por el peso de la realidad y un impulso egoísta luchaba por cobrar vida en su mente; el de detener la firma del comisario, contarle la verdad y dejar que Alex se las apañase. Pero se mantuvo firme. Ella era fuerte, él no. Ella estaba sana, él no. Ella podría resistirlo, él se abandonaría todavía más.

\- Pasarás la noche aquí - informó Titus sin levantar la vista del papel que cubría -. El caso se abrirá inmediatamente e irás a prisión preventiva hasta el juicio mientras continúa la investigación.

Eliza asintió. Le había comentado algo sobre su fianza que, desde luego, su familia no se podía permitir. Titus lo sabía, así que le dijo que iría a prisión preventiva por riesgo de fuga (algo que casi hizo reír a la rubia) y las suficientes pruebas del delito.

Una parte de ella bien escondida y a la que apenas conocía, la Eliza humilde, responsable y buena persona (además de idiota), se alegraba, porque así su familia y amigos no harían cualquier tontería para conseguir el dinero. No quería imaginarse a su madre vendiendo recuerdos de su abuelo, o a su hermano haciendo más tratos estúpidos para conseguir dinero, o a Lindsey intentando prostituirse o seducir a algún viejo millonario para robarle durante la noche. Ella sería muy capaz de eso con tal de sacar a su mejor amiga.

Otra parte bien conocida, la Eliza egoísta que solía ser y con la se sentía cómoda, quiso protestar por el alto precio, sintiendo que unos cuantos ceros la separaban de la única oportunidad que tenía de salir. Para consolarse, la parte bromista que solía conservar y proteger para momentos como aquel, la Eliza despreocupada y guay que obviamente todo el mundo amaba, le dijo que ese, en realidad, era un precio muy bajo para alguien como ella.

Cuando salió del despacho se encontró a Alycia con su hermano y Lindsey, quien nada más verla caminó hacia ella. Eliza tuvo miedo al verle la cara tan tensa y roja, porque parecía que iba a darle un puñetazo y su cara ya había recibido suficientes por una noche. En vez de eso, lo que hizo fue abrazarla hasta casi partirle las costillas.

\- Tetoncita mía - lloró en su hombro. Eliza se quedó un segundo en shock, porque ver a Lindsey llorar era más extraño que verla estudiar cuando iban en el instituto. Parecía tan enfadada que la rubia no vio que sólo intentaba reprimirse, al menos hasta llegar a ella. Escuchar a su mejor amiga llorar fue lo único que necesitó para romperse ella también.

\- Voy a estar bien - le aseguró, pero Lindsey era más difícil de convencer que Alycia.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - se separó un poco para mirarla -. Mírate, estás demasiado buena. Llegarás allí y todas querrán hacerte una mujer de verdad y que seas su putita - bromeó intentando no llorar de nuevo. Eliza rió con ella, y en algún momento sus risas volvieron a ser un llanto compenetrado y triste. La morena le prometió encargarse de su madre y hermano, diciéndole que si hacía falta lo encerraría o lo llevaría al pueblo desaparecido del mapa donde veranean sus padres. Le dijo que informaría a Abby en cuanto volviera con Alex a casa, porque en ese momento llegaba Matt para decirles que debían marcharse y Eliza volver a la celda.

Su hermano la abrazó, y fue tan incómodo como familiar.

Luego se acercó Alycia, y su abrazo se sintió tan cálido y seguro que Eliza deseó no haberlo correspondido, porque soltarla se le hizo demasiado difícil.

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda iré a verte - prometió mirándola con sus ojos verdes más seguros de lo que se vieron nunca -. Hablaré con Ontari y tus compañeros. Les explicaré lo que ha pasado. Lindsey hablará con el resto de tus amigos.

Eliza asintió de acuerdo, reprimiendo las ganas de pedirle otro abrazo. Matt y los demás tenían los ojos fijos en ellas. No quería más problemas.

\- Gracias - susurró, y luego se permitió mentir para que Alycia pudiera marcharse en paz -. Todo irá bien. Yo estaré bien.

La morena pareció a punto de llorar de nuevo cuando la escuchó decir en voz baja:

\- Pero yo no.

Al día siguiente, Eliza entró a prisión.


	11. Capítulo 11

POV Eliza

La cárcel era tan mala como la había imaginado. O peor.

No llevaba ni un mes y ya se tiraba de los pelos por salir. Maldito Alex, maldito Wells, maldito Matt. Maldito mundo. Ella debería ser la reina de todo, y las cosas funcionarían mejor. O simplemente funcionarían.

Su habitación era un cuchitril menos desinfectado que unos baños públicos, con una cama vieja y hundida y un somier que chirriaba de forma irritante para sus oídos. Su celda estaba al lado de la de una mujer mayor que ella, Nia. Probablemente rondaría la edad de su madre. Era desagradable y fría hasta decir basta, pero llevaba los años suficientes encerrada como para ser de las más veteranas. Algo así como la jefa, a la que todas debían respetar. Eliza logró ganarse su simpatía con mucho esfuerzo y tragando las palabras que deseaba decirle en cuanto le hablaba como si ella fuera su nueva mascota. A eso había quedado reducida: la rebelde Eliza era ahora una sumisa cobarde.

Los guardias eran hombres y mujeres, pero todos desagradables, y Eliza no lograba simpatizar con ninguno. Excepto con Roan, quizás. Era el tipo que solía vigilar el patio y el comedor y parecía caerle bien. Sus tetas también parecían agradarle.

Luego estaba su espantoso horario. A su lado, el del instituto era una maravilla.

Durante los primeros días en la cárcel, Eliza pasó sus horas en una celda individual del módulo de ingresos, donde tuvo tiempo de asimilar psicológicamente que había quedado privada de su libertad. Durante esos días recibió la visita de un trabajador social, un psicólogo, un educador y diverso personal del centro, que de prolongarse su estancia en la cárcel serían los encargados de decidir el módulo al que sería asignada y los posibles trabajos que podía desarrollar en la prisión.

El toque de diana llegaba a las ocho de la mañana. Mientras los presos asignados a módulos tenían que estar a las ocho de la mañana en el comedor, los reclusos que estaban todavía en el módulo de ingreso, como Eliza, permanecían en sus celdas y otro interno le llevaba la bandeja del desayuno hasta su celda.

Acabado el desayuno, en el módulo de ingreso se continuaba en la celda, recibiendo las visitas del personal del centro penitenciario, y el mismo proceso del desayuno se repetía con la comida y la cena. Los presos asignados a un módulo, y que comparten celda con otro interno, se tenían que ceñir a los horarios marcados por el centro.

Una vez concluido el desayuno, entre las nueve y la una del mediodía, se realizaban las típicas tareas que tienen asignados como lavandería, cocina, biblioteca, etc, o si no tienen, salen al patio o a la sala de televisión. Quien lo solicitaba, podía ir también a las duchas para asearse.

Eliza odiaba tener que pedir permiso para todo, pero sobretodo para ducharse, era como gritar "Hola, soy una supuesta delincuente y estoy sucia, ¿puedo, por favor, ducharme para no apestar y seguir sintiéndome humana? Gracias".

Entre la una y las dos comían en el comedor. Luego los presos iban a sus celdas hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde para dormir la siesta. Esa era la parte favorita de Eliza; cuando dormía y casi olvidaba que estaba en la cárcel. Al menos hasta que comenzaban las pesadillas y despertaba en una fría celda. El hecho de que debía sentirla como suya, como si fuera su nueva habitación, conseguía minar su moral en las horas que pasaba allí dentro. Ella amaba estar en su habitación encerrada y sin hacer nada para evitar a su familia. Ahora odiaba tener que estar encerrada en una habitación que nunca sentiría como suya sin nada para hacer. Echaba de menos quejarse por oír a su madre gritarle o a su hermano petar en la puerta para molestarla. Echaba de menos poder odiar su familia y su casa. Se prometió que cuando saliera y llegase a casa, nunca volvería a estar metida en su habitación más de dos horas.

Después del horario de descanso, los reclusos volvían a salir de sus celdas hasta las ocho y media, donde cumplen de nuevo con sus tediosas tareas, al patio, a la sala de televisión o a las duchas. De ocho y media a nueve y media servían la cena, y tras eso vuelven a sus celdas hasta el toque de diana de la mañana siguiente.

Así cada día de cada semana, y ya casi llevaba un mes.

Aun así, con diferencia, lo peor era la comida. Eliza intentaba ocultar sus ganas de llorar y sus muecas de asco, pero hasta la comida caducada de un mes del chino de la esquina de Polis sabría mejor que aquello.

Nia estaba en el módulo de penados, mientras que Eliza fue asignada al de preventivos a la espera de su juicio.

No quiso hacer caso de la sádica risa burlona del guardia que la informó deseándole suerte y diciéndole lo mucho que se verían las caras hasta entonces. Eliza hizo una nota mental para suplicarle a Alycia que ella y Matt intentasen, con ayuda de Titus, acelerar todo lo posible el proceso.

Sus tareas eran básicamente las mismas que en su casa, pero mucho más desagradables. También estaba el hecho de que no era su casa, que por terrible que fuese, era suya. En su casa las hacía porque no le quedaba otra, en la cárcel era para sobrevivir. Nia le comentó que los presos preventivos debían procurar participar voluntariamente en cada tarea porque siempre estaban vigilados, diaria o semanalmente, y sería conveniente que diera una imagen positiva y participativa de la que el juez fuese informado. Así que lo intentó. O al menos, durante las primeras cuatro semanas.

La primera visita fue de su madre y Alex, y no era precisamente lo que Eliza necesitaba para mostrarse positiva. Básicamente le echó la bronca, aunque a la chica nunca le quedó claro el porqué. Se limitó a decirle que era un desastre y toda la familia estaba preocupada, que no podría salir de allí en años, que a saber cómo salía el juicio y que se portase bien. Eliza recordó que su madre le dijo eso también en su primer día de guardería, colegio e instituto, y en cada primer día se había metido en un lío. En la cárcel no, quizás porque imponía demasiado (porque pensar que estaba madurando era inverosímil), o quizás porque allí no había una Lindsey o una Marie que pudieran ser sus compinches.

La segunda visita a la semana siguiente fue de Lindsey, Marie y Bob. Nunca se alegró tanto de verlos. Cuarenta minutos que sirvieron para animarla lo suficiente como para poder esperar hasta la siguiente visita la próxima semana sin volverse loca.

\- ¿Te han pegado? ¿Te han violado? - fue lo primero que Lindsey preguntó, angustiada, y a lo largo de los cuarenta minutos lo repitió varias veces, incluso cuando el teléfono no lo tenía ella.

\- Tienes que hacer pesas o algo, que te vean peligrosa, que no les tienes miedo - aconsejó Marie preocupada.

\- ¡No! Si te ven muy chula querrán bajarte los humos - intervino Bob como si su hermana estuviera loca, arrebatándole el teléfono para hablar él. Miró a Eliza seriamente, lo suficiente como para que ella comprendiera que era uno de esos momentos donde debía escucharlo a él -. Busca a quienes mandan y respetan y júntate con ellas, colabora.

\- Si hace eso se aprovecharán de ella - exclamó Lindsey indignada -. ¿Quieres que sea la criada de una asesina?

\- Mejor que se aprovechen de ella en unas semanas que ahora. Cuanto más tarden en fijarse en ella, mejor - insistió el chico, y luego miró preocupado a Eliza -. Escúchame, amiga, aquí no eres Eliza Taylor, eres una presa más, una novata. Puede que dentro de un tiempo te hagas con ellos y ganes algo de respeto a tu favor, pero ahora mismo eres la novata, una nueva pardilla como objetivo. Esta gente es peligrosa, habrá de todo y nadie de confianza, pero todos ellos se conocen. Tú eres la intrusa. Si vas por libre, irán a por ti.

Tenía razón. Eliza no solía hacer caso a las cosas que Bob decía porque solían ser estupideces y de ellas ninguna valía la pena. Bob tenía un momento de lucidez al mes, y agradeció que lo reservase para su visita.

Asintió y los miró con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el guardia vino a buscarlos para llevárselos.

\- Gracias, chicos.

La siguiente visita fue de Alycia.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de pegarse al cristal o intentar atravesarlo para abrazarla, y también sus ganas de llorar. Ocultó sorprendentemente bien sus sentimientos, al menos al principio, cuando se sentó tan tranquila en la silla bajo la angustiada mirada de la morena. Descolgó el teléfono y le sonrió de lado.

Alycia frunció el ceño, confusa.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- ¿Por qué no? - repuso con el corazón martilleando fuerte en su pecho al escuchar su voz, aunque algo distorsionada, pegada a su oreja -. Tengo tiempo de sobra para tener cara de gato enfadado. Estos serán los únicos cuarenta minutos de la semana en los que voy a sonreír. Quisiera aprovecharlos.

Alycia pareció temblar, y cuando habló su voz sonó débil.

\- Entonces hazlo - dijo conforme -. Me gusta verte sonreír. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Esto no es peor que el instituto - mintió intentando bromear, pero había perdido práctica en las últimas semanas -. Bueno, al menos, que yo sepa, no me harán un examen luego. Aunque estoy segura de que repetiría de nuevo si pudiera.

En parte no mentía.

Siempre había considerado el instituto una cárcel sin delincuentes potencialmente peligrosos. De hecho, consideraba una cárcel todo aquello a lo que debiera acudir obligatoriamente. Su casa también le pareció siempre una cárcel.

Aun así, debía admitir que escogería la secundaria de nuevo, incluso si suponía repetir o ir en clase sin Lindsey. Allí no tenía miedo, allí podía dormir sin tener pesadillas, allí les contestaba a los profesores cuando éstos se le rebelaban e iban de padres sin riesgo de ser seriamente castigada después, allí podía comer o no comer, y no tenía que limpiar los baños. En el instituto los castigos no eran castigos para ella, sino más bien unas vacaciones. Que la expulsaran era un premio: vacaciones anticipadas. El castigo era tener que volver. En la cárcel, todo era un castigo. En el instituto y en su barrio era la reina, una veterana, la jefa, y ahí sólo una pringada novata que debía dormir con un ojo abierto. Su instinto ante hacer o aguantar cosas que no quería era inmediato: rebelarse y replicar todo hasta salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, no era estúpida y sabía que allí debía morderse la lengua constantemente para evitarse serios problemas. Todo lo que no se había callado y aguantado en el instituto debía soportarlo ahora. A ambos sitios debía acudir obligatoriamente, pero al menos en uno era respetada y tenía libertad de opinión sin correr riesgo de recibir una puñalada o que le hicieran algo peor.

\- Estamos intentando acelerar el juicio todo lo posible - informó Alycia -. La policía continúa investigando. Matt dirige el caso, lo está haciendo bien. Me comenta las novedades cuando las hay, pero no suelen ser gran cosa.

Eso sorprendió a la rubia.

\- ¿No estás en el caso?

Alycia pareció a punto de llorar.

\- Le pedí a Titus que me incluyera, le dije que podía ayudar, pero no me lo permitieron - explicó trabándose con sus palabras -. Todavía soy de las más novatas, y dijeron que no podría llevar bien el caso, que estaba demasiado implicada.

Alycia recordó la discusión que tuvo con Matt cuando éste se lo comunicó.

\- ¿Fuera del caso? ¿Por qué? - rugió furiosa -. Yo estaba allí, yo vi todo, ¡puedo ayudar!

Matt frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento, Alycia, pero estás demasiado implicada personalmente - replicó serio -. No serías objetiva. No podrías hacer bien tu trabajo y no podemos permitirnos más fallos. Necesitamos gente con experiencia.

\- Soy más que capaz de separar sentimientos y deber - gritó la morena. Se preguntó si sonaba tan absurdo para Matt como para ella.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No es cierto. ¡Por dios, si cuando la detuve parecía que te estaban arrancando un brazo, Alycia! - ella se quedó quieta y callada, con la mandíbula tensa. Su novio suspiró -. Mira, lo siento, pero son órdenes de arriba. No puedes llevar un caso donde estés implicada emocionalmente, harías lo imposible por defenderla.

\- Porque sé que ella es inocente - espetó segura, tanto que sonaba prepotente.

\- ¿Y si no lo fuera? - presionó el chico mirándola, y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explicarle todo lo que vio aquella noche. Si algo sabía con certeza era que Eliza era inocente, y Matt también lo intuía, o al menos así lo creía, pero no movería un dedo si no encontraba una prueba concluyente -. No lo aceptarías, te conozco. Seguirías agarrándote a un clavo ardiendo por ella.

Era cierto, ambos lo sabían, así que no pudo rebatirlo.

\- Tienes mala cara - observó Alycia preocupada, con sus ojos verdes analizando cada detalle del rostro de Eliza -. Has adelgazado mucho y tienes ojeras, estás pálida.

La rubia tuvo la necesidad de reír, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que su garganta se quejó.

\- Vaya cumplido - sonrió a medias -. Tú también estás muy guapa.

Vio las mejillas de la morena encenderse y quiso gemir por no poder tocarla. Apretó su rodilla y el teléfono para resistir el impulso de colocar la mano sobre el cristal.

\- Lo digo en serio - murmuró Alycia en voz baja -. Tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que enfermes.

Pero Eliza ya se sentía enferma. No físicamente, sino mentalmente. Sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loca, y no porque llevara mucho tiempo encerrada, sino por todo el que todavía le quedaba. No lo sabía con exactitud, cosa que odiaba, pero suponía que sería bastante.

Pensó en cualquier cosa menos en eso cuando sintió sus ojos picar. No quería que Alycia la viera llorar porque ella también lloraría. Era evidente que ambas estaban sobre el borde y aguantaban para no derribar a la otra con ellas.

Así que se fijó en ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan apagados y tristes mirándola que se preguntó cómo se vería ella en aquel momento. Alycia estaba pálida también, incluso estando morena, y supo que era por la preocupación de verla. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, como sabía que se ponían cuando resistía las lágrimas o se lo mordía para no temblar.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Aquel no era el momento, pero si debía esperar, a lo mejor nunca habría ese momento. Alycia continuaba con su novio, y en parte eso alegraba a la rubia. Tenía alguien que la cuidase. No quería que Alycia echase a perder todo lo estable que tenía por ella, y menos cuando ni siquiera podrían estar juntas.

Mirándola de nuevo a los ojos sintió que había perdido mucho más de lo que creía al entrar en la cárcel, y si así o peor se sentirían los delincuentes de verdad. Ella podía agarrarse al hecho de que estaba allí por una buena causa y quizás saldría, pero los demás no. Eran culpables, al menos la mayoría, y ellos habían decidido serlo. A lo mejor sólo estarían unos años allí, pero siempre serían culpables por lo que hicieron. Esa era su auténtica prisión. Muchos no aceptarían su condena, estaba segura. Quiso pensar que algunos se arrepentían de haber perdido todo por intentar ganar más de lo que podían tener.

\- Te echo de menos - no pudo ni quiso evitar decirlo. Que sus caminos fueran por separado no quería decir que no pudieran cruzarse de vez en cuando, incluso a través de un cristal sucio.

Por primera vez en media hora, Alycia le sonrió y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

\- Yo también te extraño - frunció los labios -. Suelo ver Bob Esponja cuando lo emiten. Es un poco reconfortante, supongo.

El pecho de Eliza se sintió tan cálido como si hubiera tomado una taza de chocolate caliente en pleno invierno.

\- También cuido de Alex - Alycia pareció dudar al decirlo. La mayor alzó las cejas, sorprendida, porque el chico no le había comentado nada en su visita -. Deja que lo lleve a terapia cada martes y jueves. Lo he estado vigilando y no ha vuelto a tomar nada, al menos de momento. Cuando se encuentra mal me llama y lo llevo al hospital.

No quiso hacerlo pero lo hizo: su mano voló hacia el cristal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La mano de Alycia no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse sobre el cristal, frente a la de Eliza, como si ella también hubiera estado deseando hacer lo mismo desde que entró. Eliza tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar durante unos segundos.

Ni durante aquellas semanas en la cárcel se sintió tan abatida, tan lejos de todo lo que conocía y quería como en ese momento. Apoyó su frente contra el cristal, con la cabeza baja para que la morena no la viera llorar.

\- Gracias - suspiró, y luego cogió aire para recuperarse. Al levantar la vista intentó parecer estable, pero su voz se quebró al final cuando dijo bromeando -: En cuanto podamos vernos sin este jodido cristal en medio tendré que darte un beso para agradecerte eso.

Alycia sonrió lentamente y asintió, con sus ojos viajando hacia sus labios y de vuelta a la mirada azul que tenía enfrente. Quizás era por el hecho de no poder tocarse a causa de aquella barrera, o por la emoción que le producía saber que Alycia cuidaba de su hermano por ella, pero quiso decirle cuánto le importaba y significaba para ella que la fuera a visitar y le dijese que la echaba de menos.

Su mirada quemaba sobre la piel de Eliza, y nunca antes sintió tantas ganas de besarla. Se maldijo por no haberle dado aquel segundo abrazo en la comisaría cuando pudo, cuando no había cristal, y se prometió que cuando pudiera acercarse a Alycia no volvería a reprimir sus impulsos de nuevo. Nunca antes sintió tanta rabia por haber aceptado entrar en prisión y nunca antes tuvo tanta certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto como cuando Alycia la miró con tanto aprecio, casi adoración. Alycia era preciosa la mirase por donde la mirase, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su mirada, como si sus ojos fueran el espejo de su alma. Alycia nunca podría mentirle ni ocultarle nada, pero tampoco hacía falta que hablase para hacerle saber lo que sentía.

La echaba tanto de menos como Eliza a ella, y saber que saldría y Alycia la estaría esperando era el mayor motivo para aceptar con dignidad y motivación el tiempo que estaría encerrada.

Antes sólo tenía que esperar un juicio, el de su libertad, y no estaba ni la mitad de impaciente de lo que estaba por la próxima visita de Alycia. Ahora sentía que realmente tenía algo, alguien, por quien esperar y ser libre merecía la pena.


	12. Capítulo 12

POV Alycia

Alycia estaba enfadada. Mucho. Más de lo que había estado jamás.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el ingreso de Eliza en prisión, y además de sólo haberla visto cinco veces, en todas las separaba el jodido cristal. Estaba harta de no poder escuchar su voz sin tener que coger aquel teléfono, o no poder darle un simple abrazo. No estaba segura de cuál de las dos parecía necesitar más ese abrazo. Eliza estaba cada semana peor; más delgada y con ojeras, y su piel pálida rozaba lo enfermizo. La rubia le aseguraba que estaba bien, comía y dormía todo lo que podían.

Pero ambas sabían que no era así.

Alycia tenía miedo de que Eliza se estuviera volviendo loca o quedase traumatizada. La veía cada vez más triste y reservada, ya ni siquiera bromeaba ni cuando la morena la incitaba. Lindsey y Alex le dijeron que con ellos pasaba lo mismo. Es por eso que Alycia sabía que lo que Eliza necesitaba era tener contacto real con sus amigos, no sentirse aislada y poder tener un momento con ellos como tenían cuando era libre.

Así que Alycia, con la ayuda de Matt, había conseguido que Titus hablase con sus contactos y moviera los suficientes hilos como para lograr que Alycia tuviera una visita normal con Eliza. El hecho de que no fueran familia y la relación que Alycia y su novio tenían con el caso habían complicado las cosas, pero ni Tutis ni el juez querían que la chica enfermase a la espera del juicio, así que lo habían logrado.

Y allí estaba ella, esperando en la sala de visitas. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentarse por los nervios. Sus manos sudaban y su pie izquierdo golpeaba cansinamente el suelo. Era consciente de las cámaras que había en cada esquina y de los dos guardias que podía ver a través del cristal de la puerta, pero no le importaba. Retorcía nerviosa sus dedos y su camiseta blanca mientras caminaba en círculos. Le habían dicho que traerían a la chica enseguida, pero ya habían pasado diez minutos y seguía esperando allí sola.

Se preguntó si le habrían informado a Eliza del tipo de visita que sería, y si ésta se había negado y por eso no venía. Pero no tenía sentido. Alycia confiaba en que Eliza no se hubiera vuelto tan fría y cerrada que no quisiera ver a nadie. Que no quisiera verla a ella. Lo cierto es que Alycia se moría por esa visita, como si las demás no hubieran contado.

Incluso Matt notó sus nervios esa mañana.

Él estaba preocupado por ella, incluso por Eliza, algo que la morena agradecía, pero seguía sintiéndose incómoda con que él llevara el caso. La informaba de las novedades que iba habiendo, incluso con la colaboración de Alex. Ella y el chico habían acordado no contar nada, como Eliza quería, pero a la morena se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil cumplir su promesa.

Había hecho aquella promesa con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Ahora, su corazón le gritaba que dejara de ignorarlo de una santa vez.

En cuanto a su relación, era más de compañeros de piso. Matt estaba instalado en su casa, pero casi no se veían y la tensión era evidente. Él estaba más centrado en el trabajo y ella demasiado preocupada por Eliza.

Alycia se sorprendía a menudo yendo a cenar al Burger o al chino con Alex o Lindsey antes que quedarse en casa con Matt, quien, de nuevo, no le diría del caso lo que quería saber. Sabía que no le hacía gracia que pasara tanto tiempo con el hermano pequeño de su amiga teniendo en cuenta quién era, pero no le importaba.

Si no podía ayudar a Eliza, ayudaría a su hermano.

Éste era sorprendentemente obediente con ella. La llamaba incluso de madrugada si se sentía mal, algo que Alycia le había hecho prometer, presionándolo al recordarle dónde y por culpa de quién estaba su hermana en la cárcel. Al principio le resultaba incómodo ir a buscarlo a su casa y encontrarlo con el mono mientras discutía con su madre, pero Lindsey llegaba para encargarse de ella mientras Alycia llevaba al muchacho al hospital.

Tenían confianza y Alex solía contarle algunas anécdotas de él y Eliza de pequeños en los que formaban una pequeña alianza para sobrevivir a su madre o hacer alguna travesura. Alycia procuraba no pensar que Eliza nunca le contaba los buenos momentos con su familia, y se preguntó si los había olvidado realmente o sólo quería olvidarlos.

\- Prisionera 319, adelante - escuchó decir tras la puerta, antes de que un guardia la abriese y Eliza, o lo que más bien quedaba de ella, entrase.

Alycia se quedó petrificada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el guardia había salido y cerrado con llave. Estaba pasmada mirando a Eliza, quien parecía un fantasma.

Los ojos se le humedecieron en cuanto la rubia levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Se sorprendió, y la morena supo que, probablemente, no le habrían informado de quién era la visita. Llevaba semanas sin verla.

\- Alycia... - murmuró, pero no pudo decir nada más porque la chica dio un paso lo suficiente grande como para llegar a ella y abrazarla.

Al principio estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, pero pronto las manos de Eliza volaron hasta su espalda, clavándose en ella para acercarla más, suspirando profundamente, casi como si llevara semanas sin poder respirar bien y esa fuera la primera vez. Se aferraba a Alycia como si fuera un salvavidas y ella estuviera perdida en el océano rodeada de tiburones.

\- Lo siento - balbuceó Alycia al separarse y ver la camiseta de Eliza mojada por sus lágrimas.

\- No importa - la rubia la abrazó de nuevo. Parecía que no tenía pensado soltarla por el resto de su vida, y en ese momento la morena comprendió que, como ya sabía, Eliza mentía cuando decía que estaba bien y que la cárcel no era tan mala como pensaban. Ella realmente necesitaba volver a sentirse libre, incluso para sólo poder dar un abrazo. Necesitaba volver a sentir una conexión con su vida anterior.

Alycia era esa conexión, así que le permitió abrazarla cinco minutos más y esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello.

Quiso ignorar cómo se erizó su piel con el cálido y húmedo aliente de Eliza, y cómo de bien encajaba con ella, pero era difícil, sobretodo con su corazón tan acelerado.

Llevaba tanto tiempo imaginando ese momento que le costó aceptar cuándo había acabado, una vez Eliza se separó de nuevo pero sin soltar sus manos. Necesitaba tocarla ahora que podía.

\- Iba a preguntar cómo estás, pero sería más apropiado preguntar cómo sigues viva - Alycia intentó bromear para ocultar su enfado por el insalubre aspecto de la rubia cuando se sentaron, pero su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto. Enseguida desistió del absurdo intento, sin poder ocultar su preocupación -. Eliza, tienes muy mala cara. ¿Has ido a la enfermería?

\- No te preocupes - la rubia sonrió a medias -, estoy bien.

Mantenía la cabeza baja, y con la emoción del momento y la mala iluminación, Alycia tardó en ver el cardenal de su ojo derecho y la pequeña herida casi cerrada de su labio.

\- Oh, dios - se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su espanto. Le costaba respirar. Cogió el rostro de Eliza entre sus manos cuando ella quiso evitar que viera sus heridas, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Sólo entonces Eliza pareció frágil, como si Alycia le diera miedo y pudiera echarse a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento -. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿quién te ha hecho eso?

El labio inferior de Eliza tembló y el pulgar de Alycia acarició suavemente su herida.

\- No ha sido nada.

\- No me mientas - se exasperó la morena, porque lo último que necesitaba era que Eliza continuara intentando mentir.

\- No te preocupes - insistió la rubia. Su voz sonaba más cálida de lo que era en un principio; parecía intentar acostumbrarse a tener de nuevo contacto con alguien de confianza. Ahora le costaba más abrirse, y Alycia odiaba eso.

\- Ya estoy preocupada - replicó enfadada -. Si quieres que no me preocupe mucho más, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

Eliza cedió porque conocía a Alycia. Era de esas personas que, incluso si sufren, necesitan tener todos y cada uno de los detalles para evitar que su mente vuele libre imaginando todo tipo de posibilidades.

\- Estábamos en el patio. Hubo una pelea por un partido de fútbol - se encogió de hombros -. Soy un poco demasiado competitiva. Los otros también. No les gustó perder. Nia y Wells me sacaron de allí a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Wells - frunció el ceño.

No se sorprendió de que Nia protegiera a Eliza. Todos conocían a esa mujer y la respetaban. Titus había logrado contactar con ella para tener un locutorio a petición de Alycia y Matt. Ambos sabían que Eliza estaba en la misma prisión que Wells y Monty pero en edificios diferentes. Coincidían en el patio y comedor. El último la había amenazado semanas atrás a petición de Jasper para que guardase silencio sobre lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche con ella y Alex. Alycia odió enterarse de puro milagro, tras sobornar a Lindsey con cinco pizzas para que le contase cómo estaba Eliza esa semana. Cuando se enteró se lo contó a Matt, y ambos decidieron ir a visitar a esa mujer, ofreciéndole dinero y una revisión de su expediente a cambio de protección a Eliza. Así que nadie procuraba acercarse a ninguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió que Wells protegiera a Eliza mientras Monty, su amigo, iba a por ella.

\- Me encontré con Wells y Monty en el patio - explicó. Alycia asintió expectante -. Monty estaba lejos de él, pero cuando la pelea comenzó vino a por mí. Wells y Nia me sacaron y me llevaron a la enfermería. Allí hablé con Wells. Tuvieron problemas por encubrir a Jasper. Monty quería, él no. Me dijo que era injusto que ambos cumpliéramos con las condenas de otros, y que si hablaba contigo y tú con Matt y le ofrecíais protección, me contaría todo lo que sabe de los tratos de Jasper.

Una chispa se encendió en el interior de Alycia.

Se inclinó para hablar más bajo y evitar que las cámaras las grabaran diciendo aquello. Procuró mover los labios lo menos posible.

\- ¿Qué te contó? - inquirió.

\- Nada - Eliza resopló -. Primero quiere hablar con Matt.

Alycia asintió. Se encargaría ella misma de llevar a Matt a ver a Wells si hacía falta. Cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir información que ayudase a Eliza.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no abrazarla de nuevo. Se limitó a apretar sus manos y mirarla a los ojos. Suspiró. Echaba de menos a la Eliza de siempre.

\- Te sacaré de aquí - prometió Alycia. Eliza le dio una sonrisa triste, y la morena no quiso pensar que durante tres meses llevaba diciéndole lo mismo, y allí seguía. Aun así, hacía todo lo posible.

\- Lo sé - asintió la mayor, y su mirada estaba todo lo convencida que no sonaba su voz.

Estaba tan débil. La angustia se instaló de nuevo en el pecho de Alycia, que entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Eliza. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante bastante rato. Al principio eso incomodaba a Alycia, la hacía sonrojarse y terminaba por apartar la mirada. Ahora le gustaba, quizás demasiado. Pero era fascinante cómo aun viéndose triste y apagada, la mirada de Eliza conseguía atraparla durante horas.

Estuvieron hablando sobre cómo le iba a Alex con su desintoxicación. Alycia le contó que Ontari prometió guardar su puesto de trabajo hasta que saliera y cumplía su palabra. También le dijo que Lindsey había encontrado un piso cerca de donde ambas vivían, pero que no lo iría a ver sin la rubia. Amenazó al dueño para que no lo vendiese.

Diez minutos después vino el guardia para llevarse a Eliza. Le costó, y tuvo que esperar a que Alycia soltara a la rubia de otro abrazo.

\- Cúidate, por favor - suplicó la morena en su oído.

Eliza besó su hombro como respuesta, y luego su mejilla al separarse. Alycia la miró un momento, preguntándose si debería besarla. Quería hacerlo, y más viéndola tan débil, pero no quería que Eliza pensara que lo hacía por pena o que se estaba aprovechando, así que le sonrió tanto como pudo y besó su frente.

Verla salir de la sala hacia su celda fue tan difícil como en cada visita. El calor de su cuerpo tras el abrazo de Eliza parecía haberse marchado con ella.

Todavía continuaba dentro de la sala cuando un guardia con media melena, ojos claros y sonrisa petulante se acercó a ella.

\- Tenemos que hablar - fue lo único que dijo.

Y lo hicieron nada más salir de la zona con cámaras. Roan le contó cada detalle de lo que veía que hablaban o hacían Wells y Monty. En cada hora del patio, en el comedor y en las visitas.

Alycia miró a Roan, dudosa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Crees que me jugaría el puesto para mentirte? - pareció burlarse -. Esa cría es inocente. Se está volviendo loca aquí y hacer amigos no es su fuerte. Sácala antes de que la saquen ellos.

Alycia tardó un segundo en comprender a qué se refería con eso, y prefirió no hacerlo, al menos no mientras tuviera que conducir. Sus manos temblaban ahora más que antes de ver a Eliza. Su respiración se atascó en la garganta, casi ahogándola. Debía sacar a Eliza de la cárcel.

El corazón de la chica iba a mil por hora cuando Roan se alejó. Le acababa de dar una información muy útil que, aun con el precio que iba a conllevar, era la única manera de sacar a su amiga de allí. Podía ayudarla, ahora sí.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto salió de allí. Y nada más llegar a casa lo hizo.

\- Matt, tenemos que hablar - anunció seria, tanto que el chico dejó la comida de lado y la miró preocupado -. Hay algo que no te he contado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es sobre el caso de Eliza - a pesar de su seguridad, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca, sonando casi incomprensibles -. Es importante.

Matt se puso todavía más serio, con un deje receloso en su mirada, casi como si intuyera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Soy todo oídos.

Alycia cogió aire, preparándose para poder contar todo. Procuró aislar el sentimiento de culpa y traición hacia su amiga hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, todo lo que debió decir hace tiempo.

"Lo siento, Eliza".

\- Eliza es inocente.


	13. Capítulo 13

POV Eliza

Ella no estaba loca, pero pronto lo estaría si continuaba castigada en la celda de aislamiento.

No le daba miedo poder acabar siendo una persona con un gran problema mental, ni acabar internada en una prisión para tarados, que sería aun peor que la cárcel. Le daba miedo parecerse a su madre. Toda su vida había hecho cualquier cosa para desviarse del camino que su madre tomó en su adolescencia, pero ahora se había chocado en su camino y estaba siendo peligrosamente desviada al de su madre.

Tenía miedo de continuar en la cárcel, pero era por eso únicamente. No le asustaban los delincuentes y criminales que había allí; no eran mucho peores que los de su barrio, simplemente estaban encerrados y furiosos.

También sentía que perdía su cordura haciendo cada día lo mismo. Ella amaba ser libre y hacer lo que le diera la gana cuando le diera la gana, porque ella podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre, incluso cuando era algo malo y problemático. A finales de noviembre ya había aceptado que allí dentro no podía empezar una revolución en el patio como logró en el colegio. No porque sus compañeros no quisieran, sino porque allí, a diferencia de los profesores, los que estaban a su cargo podían utilizar armas para contenerlos.

Esperaba que Alycia no se enterara de que, en cada pelea que había tanto en los pasillos y comedor como en el patio, allí estaba ella, en primera fila. Admitía que buscaba problemas para salirse un poco de la rutina. Cuando había recibido algún golpe casi acababa llorando por la nostalgia y el alivio de que el dolor físico de impusiera al mental. Necesitaba algo que ella conociera, y discutir con Monty cada vez que lo encontraba era lo más parecido a pelear con su hermano.

\- Tienes que dejar de meterte en peleas, niña, no soy tu guardaespaldas - la reprendió Nia una vez que Roan se acercó a separarla de Monty. Eliza había comenzado una pelea al que ver servían más comida para Monty, que iba delante de ella en la fila. Tiró su bandeja al suelo y la de Monty en su cara. Roan se acercó inmediatamente y la sentó en su sitio sin nada para comer, castigada. No le pasaba desapercibida la mirada constante de Wells sobre ambos.

\- Precisamente te pagan para eso - respondió Eliza fríamente. Incluso cuando no se sentía excesivamente deprimida, su tono era borde y frío, a la defensiva. Esperaba que no fuera una secuela de la cárcel para toda su vida. ¿Qué gracia tenía ser una amargada? Ella era mucho más divertida antes.

Nia apretó su brazo y su tono venenoso golpeó en su oído cuando habló.

\- ¿Crees que hay dinero suficiente como para acabar recibiendo una puñalada por ti, gallinita?

Eliza rodó los ojos.

Así era como la había llamado Monty el primer día que se encontraron, cuando Eliza intentó hacer su mayor esfuerzo por ser civilizada y no responder a sus provocaciones con una patada en sus partes nada nobles. Ahora muchos la llamaban así para provocarla, y también Wanheda. Le habían dicho su significado cuando Eliza miró confusa a Wells (quien a pesar de no poder interactuar mucho con ella por orden del juez se había convertido en un apoyo extraño pero conocido) el día que él le informó de su apodo para quienes las respetaban al ver su constante rebeldía y ganas de pelea. La rubia sabía que los presos más antiguos habían creado un idioma propio allí dentro para poder comunicarse sin que los policías los entendiesen, para posibles planes de fuga o para tomar el control de la cárcel algún día.

Ella no estaba orgullosa de tener un mote puesto por unos criminales, pero ser llamada la comandante de la muerte era mil veces mejor que ser conocida como la princesa o la gallinita.

Tenía el presentimiento de que a Nia no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que, siendo una de las nuevas, ya la conocieran como una comandante.

\- Yo no te he pedido ayuda - terminó por espetarle Eliza.

Nia entrecerró los ojos pero se tragó sus palabras. No le gusta Eliza, y a Eliza tampoco le gustaba ella. Ambas se aguantaban por culpa de Alycia y Matt, y aunque le agradecía a ambos que le pusieran protección, incluso cuando venía de la mayor delincuente de aquel lugar, no le necesitaba, no quería necesitarla. Prefería un buen golpe a la mano tendida de aquella mujer. Nunca le hacía caso a su madre, ¿y Nia esperaba que la obedeciera a ella? Independientemente del tiempo que fuera a estar allí dentro, no pensaba ser la marioneta de nadie.

Lo había intentado las primeras las semanas, pero al cabo de casi cuatro meses, por mucho que Lindsey, Alycia y su familia insistieran en que no fuera una inconsciente, no podía evitarlo. Eran muchos años haciendo lo que le daba la gana, y ella era una chica de costumbres, no podía cambiarlas de la noche a la mañana, nunca podría.

\- La próxima vez no intervendré - advirtió la mujer de fríos ojos azules -. Si te parten las piernas, será tu problema.

Y lo fue.

No se esperaba encontrarse a Monty cuando volvía de la visita de Alycia. Iba con la guardia baja, y le había asegurado al guardia que iría directa al patio, pero de camino se desvió a los baños. Él salía de los de hombres, y cuando la vio se lanzó a por ella.

La metió a empujones y se enfrentaron con la mirada.

\- Ya no eres tan chula como antes, ¿verdad, gallinita? - se mofó cerrando la puerta y apretando sus nudillos -. A ver dónde está el poder de la gran Wanheda sin sus niñeras.

Ella estaba débil, física y emocionalmente, así que Monty tuvo cierta ventaja. La golpeó en el estómago, la tiró al suelo y le dio patadas hasta que le dolió el pie incluso a él. Luego fueron puñetazos en la cara, hasta que Eliza logró revolverse y darle una patada en su entrepierna. El chico se levantó y le lanzó la papelera. Ella la esquivó, pero Monty la derribó contra la pared. Eliza se estremeció ante el sonido de su espalda y cabeza chocando contra la pared, y en un arrebato de furia pateó al chico en el pecho. Cuando éste estaba dolorido, lo cogió del pelo y espetó su frente contra el cristal del espejo baño. Casi se sintió mal cuando vio la sangre en la cabeza del chico y los cristales cayendo.

Casi.

Monty se apresuró a coger uno de los trozos como arma mientras salivaba de ira, y ella hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dio el primero movimiento porque gracias a dios apareció Roan. Lo bueno fue que los separó. Lo malo, que Monty, a pesar de sólo tener un golpe visible, tenía mucha más sangre que ella. Además, estaban en el baño de los chicos, así que pareció que fue ella quien buscó pelea, como siempre.

Ambos fueron llevados una semana a una celda de aislamiento. Era, básicamente, un rectángulo de seis metros cuadrados. El baño de su casa era más grande que aquella alta y fría habitación, con una cama, un retrete en la esquina opuesta y una minúscula ventana con barrotes lo suficientemente alta como para que, ni subiéndose a la cama, pudiera ver el exterior.

Eliza paseaba cada día por la habitación dando vueltas. Desde la puerta, acariciando el borde de la pared, saltando el váter en plan obstáculo peligroso, subiéndose a la cama como hacía con los bancos por la calle, bajando y repitiendo el mismo camino. A veces cambiaba de dirección para variar un poco. También intentaba escalar la pared como Spiderman para entretenerse, a pesar de saber que era imposible. De vez en cuando hacía el pino contra la pared o la rueda para llegar de una esquina a otra. Dormía durante el día y pensaba en la noche, esperando ansiosa ver el amanecer iluminar una habitación que ni siquiera tenía bombilla. Intentaba hablar con el guardia que había fuera, y al final comprendió que, o era un borde y un seco, o la gigante puerta blindada era imposible de traspasar. Aquella habitación estaba probablemente insonorizada y nadie la oía, así que cantaba canciones infantiles y la de Bob Esponja y utilizaba piedrecitas del suelo para lanzarlas contra la pared como haría con una pelota o dibujar en las paredes y el suelo.

Miraba orgullosa cada obra acabada, pensando que estaba dejando su huella allí, y al séptimo día el guardia la miró asombrado, porque casi había logrado hacer parecer bonita la habitación.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu nueva habitación? - preguntó con sorna Roan cuando la fue a buscar, sin dejar de ojear los dibujos de bosques, océanos, ciudades y el cielo que decoraban la celda. En la pared de la ventana Eliza había dibujado con precisión lo que sabía que había al otro lado: la calle...después del gran recinto precintado, claro. Reconocía la ventana de la habitación diminuta porque estaba en lo alto de una de las torres que daban a la carretera por la que ella había llegado con Matt. Si hubiera tenido color para pintar su dibujo, casi parecería que no existía aquella pared. Desde luego, consiguió que la celda resultara más amena a la vista.

\- Bastante - contestó sincera. Era cierto, pero no porque le gustase el cuarto, sino porque salir de su celda, a pesar de ser más grande y con una ventana a su altura y una puerta por la que podías escuchar y ver más personas, había sido una novedad.

Salió de aquella celda más loca y deprimida, pero también renovada. Ver lugares peores en aquella cárcel le hizo comprender que debía apreciar el que tenía hasta que saliera el juicio.

Matt fue quien la visitó esa semana, sin Alycia y con cara de mal humor. Eliza había comenzado a aceptar que el chico no era un rival, y menos después de todo lo que intentaba ayudarla. Era incómodo cuando, en días como aquel, venía él solo y le echaba una bronca similar a las de Bob o Richard.

\- ¿Una semana en la celda de aislamiento? - fue lo primero que dijo, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. No cambió de postura ni expresión al ver la cara magullada de la rubia; ya debía estar informado.

\- ¿Alycia lo sabe? - aventuró la rubia sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Yo se lo dije - contestó. Eliza no tuvo tiempo de rodar los ojos ante eso (sólo habría preocupado a la morena y ya se imaginaba su cara cuando la viera) porque Matt explicó -: Sois amigas, no podía ocultárselo. Además - la miró con cierta expectación que Eliza no supo comprender -, ella también me ha contado algo que debía saber.

Pensó que las alarmas que sonaban eran de la cárcel, hasta que vio a Matt impasible y supo que sólo sonaban en su cabeza. No podía ser, ¿Alycia le había dicho a su novio lo que había entre ellas, lo que podría haber, lo que hubo? Miró hacia los lados, incómoda, porque aquel no era el lugar ni el momento que había imaginado si llegaba a tener que afrontar esa situación, y mucho menos sin Alycia. Se sentía como si su delito hubiera sido manipular a Alycia y hacer que ella dañase a su novio.

\- Me explicó lo que pasó aquella noche - continuó el chico sentándose, más relajado. Eliza prefirió permanecer de pie mientras lo miraba dudosa y nerviosa -. Debiste decírmelo, Eliza, pudimos hablarlo y todo habría sido diferente.

\- ¿Lo siento? - dudó, porque no lo sentía pero era lo único que se le ocurría decir. ¿Cómo te disculpas con alguien a quien su pareja ha engañado contigo? Recordó todas las veces que Niylah y Matt le importaron una mierda mientras estuviera con Alycia, y supo que debió hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Ellos eran sus parejas, y él continuaba siendo la de Alycia. Eran buenas personas que no merecían haber sido ninguneados de aquella forma.

\- ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió Matt -. Eres inocente, ¿de qué te disculpas?

Eliza lo miró fijamente. Pestañeó y frunció el ceño, y luego pestañeó de nuevo, sentándose frente a él con gesto confuso.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Eliza? - el chico la miró algo divertido ante su incredulidad -. Alycia me lo contó todo. Sé que eres inocente, que cambiaste la droga de bolsillos y que...

\- ¿Ella te lo contó? - rugió Eliza furiosa.

Estaba enfadada por miles de razones. No sólo porque Alycia no le contara a Matt lo suyo, aunque realmente no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no, sino porque había roto su promesa a tan pocos días del juicio. Ella corrió a contarle a su novio lo que debía callar para proteger a su hermano. La había traicionado con su novio, y aunque fuera hipócrita, estaba jodidamente cabreada. Casi rió al imaginar que quizás Alycia no había ido ese día a verla porque no tenía el valor de enfrentarla, pero en su interior sabía que no se trataba de eso: si Alycia la traicionaba querría ser ella quien se lo contase, por doloroso que fuera admitirlo. Así que seguro que Matt le pidió que se quedase en casa para poder hablar con ella a solas.

\- No te enfades con ella, lo ha hecho por ti - se apresuró a decir el chico lo que seguro que traía preparado de casa a sabiendas de que Eliza se enfadaría -. No las has visto demasiado, y cuando viene intenta poner buena cara, pero está mal, Eliza. Está deprimida y llora por ti todas las noches. Se siente culpable por no poder sacarte de aquí.

¿Y contarte mi secreto a quién ayuda? Eliza prefirió no preguntarlo, porque aunque estaba enfadada sabía que la morena lo hizo por su bien. Ella no jugaría a dos bandas con tanta hipocresía y descaro si no hubiera un bien mayor de por medio: ayudarla. Que Alycia se sentía culpable lo sabía, pero, aunque egoístamente le agradaba su preocupación hasta el punto de llorar por ella, no quería hacerla sufrir.

Decidió que le haría pasar un mal rato cuando se vieran como una de sus pequeñas venganzas personales, pero la perdonó al momento. Odiaba no poder odiar a Alycia hiciera lo que hiciera.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - sonó rencorosa y orgullosa, pero era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua personalidad.

Matt sonrió al ver que, a duras penas, la chica colaboraba.

\- Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La semana pasada hablé con Wells, y esta semana fue Alycia - por eso no la pudo ir a ver, comprendió -. Nos ha contado sobre los tratos de Jasper y dónde guarda más droga a cambio de que se lo contemos al juez antes del juicio, y también admitió que vio cómo cambiabas la droga y que el trato era con tu hermano. Alex ha ayudado con eso también, y es probable que tenga que hacer trabajos sociales tras la rectificación de su declaración...

\- ¿Él también te lo ha contado? - Eliza gimió rodando los ojos. ¿Es que esa gente no sabía lo que era la lealtad?

\- Su ayuda era imprescindible, Eliza - aseguró Matt -. Al principio no quería. Dijo que tenía miedo de que te enfadaras - "chico listo, aprendió después de años", pensó la rubia -, pero Alycia le hizo entender que con su información podíamos ayudarte más que manteniendo esa promesa. Fue muy audaz de tu parte, aun así.

Eliza no se sentía con la arrogancia suficiente como para aceptar la obviedad de su cumplido, así que cambió de dirección.

\- ¿Y Monty? - preguntó -. Él no dirá nada, de hecho me ha amenazado y me he peleado con él. ¿No pensará el juez que es un truco de Wells y mío para compincharnos y salir de aquí?

\- No si conseguimos las pruebas físicas - repuso convencido -. Diremos que ambos estáis bajo coacción y no pudisteis retractaros antes. El policía que está encargado de vigilar vuestro comportamiento hasta el juicio, Roan, testificará también. Alycia habló con él hace un par de días y su colaboración puede aportar muchos beneficios. Con tantas personas y policías involucrados el juez no pensará que es una artimaña vuestra, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Alycia no estaba fuera del caso?

Matt sonrió escéptico.

\- Tú y ella deberíais aprender a obedecer órdenes, sobretodo cuando es por vuestro bien.

Eliza sonrió con orgullo. La primera sonrisa sincera en siete días.

Escucharon ruidos de llaves en la puerta metálica y supo que se habían acabado los cuarenta minutos de visita.

Matt se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Eliza la estrechó agradecida.

\- El juicio es dentro de una semana - le recordó -. Vete preparando lo que dirás. Esta semana vendrá tu abogado a verte varias veces para preparar tu declaración. Debes retractarte de una inculpación, así que piensa bien las cosas y coméntalas con él; nos informará. Alycia visitará de nuevo a Wells para hablar con él sobre cómo está la situación. Aléjate de Monty y si ves a Wells ponte de acuerdo con él; no queremos que se eche atrás a última hora. Con suerte saldrás de aquí tras el juicio.

Sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida. Todas las ganas de odiar al chico por estar con Alycia se tambaleaban, y decidió que, si Alycia debía decidir entre los dos, no podía presionarla o competir con él.

Era un buen tío, y le decisión sería de Alycia.

Ahora sólo quería salir tras el juicio y no pasar las Navidades en la cárcel.


	14. Capítulo 14

POV Alycia

No correr hasta Eliza le estaba resultando un esfuerzo titánico.

La había visto entrar esposada al Palacio de Justicia y tuvo que recordarse que estaba allí de testigo, y que no podía acercarse a Eliza o entrar en la sala hasta que le tocara hablar.

La vio caminar esposada por Matt y ser recibida por Anya, su tía, a quien le había suplicado que defendiera a Eliza. No quiso entrar en muchos detalles sobre cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación, pero tuvo que contárselo para que, en caso de que Eliza se saltara alguna parte, Anya tuviera cada detalle necesario para defenderla.

Quiso ignorar lo contenta e intrigada que parecía su tía con el hecho de defender a la chica que le gustaba, y rezó para que no le hubiera contado a la rubia quién era ella.

Mover los hilos necesarios para que Alycia fuera testigo había sido cosa de Matt y Titus, que aseguraron al juez, el señor Jaha, que su testimonio era imprescindible.

Eran las nueve y media la de mañana cuando Alycia estaba en el recibidor del Palacio tomando un café de la máquina que había allí. O eso se suponía, porque estaba tan nerviosa que ni lo había probado. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, pero, al contrario de cuando se quedaba estudiando, esta vez no tenía ningún sueño, sino todo lo contrario. No podría dormir bien hasta que el juez dictaminase que Eliza era inocente.

Alex y Lindsey estaban a su lado. Marie, Ricky, Bob y Richard estaban tranquilizando a Abby, que estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero con otro café entero y las manos temblando.

\- No ha pegado ojo - comentó Alex mirando a su madre con cierta culpabilidad.

Lindsey suspiró temblorosamente.

\- Creo que nadie ha dormido bien esta noche.

Alycia quiso reír; ella llevaba cuatro meses sin dormir bien, especialmente cuando Matt le contaba los problemas en los que Eliza se había visto involucrada. Deseaba abrazarla y golpearla al mismo tiempo cada vez que la veía en los locutorios o vis a vis, pero no pensaba desperdiciar los únicos cuarenta minutos cada dos o tres semanas que podía verla en hacer el papel de madre que Eliza detestaba. Tampoco podía culparla, conocía a su amiga y sabía que meterse en problemas era parte de ella, como sus profundos ojos azules o su lunar en el labio. Ella se esperaba que aquello sucediera de la misma manera que un león se rebela si lo encierran en una jaula, pero preverlo no evitaba que su corazón se atascase en la garganta cuando luego la veía herida.

\- Ya va a comenzar el juicio - los interrumpió Matt llegando hasta ellos -. Lindsey, tú y Alex podéis entrar ya con los demás. Alycia, tú debes esperar en el banco, fuera de la sala. Indra te vigilará.

Alycia asintió nerviosamente y compartió una mirada cómplice con el hermano de su amiga, a quien los nervios parecieron venirle de golpe. Ella era la testigo por parte de Eliza, mientras que Jasper no tenía, y dependía de la declaración que Monty y Wells dieran.

La morena recordó que cinco días atrás, Matt e Indra habían vuelto de la finca de un pueblo alejado de la ciudad con kilos de droga. Wells les había proporcionado esa información, y Eliza le había asegurado a Matt y a Anya que ambos estaban de acuerdo respecto a la declaración que darían.

Si todo salía bien, Jasper entraría a prisión y Eliza y Wells saldrían, aunque éste con la condicional, ya que era, indirectamente, culpable.

Alycia esperaba que lo tuvieran separado de los otros chicos para que no tuvieran encuentros como los que su amiga tuvo con Monty. Alex debería hacer trabajos sociales y afrontar una multa.

El juicio comenzó a las diez de la mañana, y no fue hasta las once y media que Matt salió para avisar a la chica de que debía entrar. Alycia estaba de los nervios, tanto que Indra le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, un gesto comprensivo y extraño en su compañera de trabajo. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar cuándo el juez pedía silencio y cuándo su tía Anya o el abogado de Jasper protestaban en desacuerdo con la declaración que se estuviera dando. Alycia sabía que quien primero habría hablado sería Alex para retractarse de nuevo de su silencio, y para explicar porqué dejó a su hermana inculparse. Alycia esperaba que el juez tuviera corazón y comprendiera la situación de ambos.

\- Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey, declara como testigo de Elizabeth Jane Taylor-Cotter - anunció Matt dándole una mirada significativa.

Alycia cogió aire, despejó los nervios de una patada y se centró en hacer y decir todo lo posible para sacar a Eliza de la cárcel, y entró a la sala.

Ahora era su turno, el momento que llevaba meses esperando, y por fin podía ayudarla de verdad.

Caminó hasta el estrado sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ella. Evitó mirar concretamente a Eliza, porque sabía que al juez no le parecería muy seria y segura si se ponía a llorar o se echaba a los brazos de la rubia diciéndole cuánto la había extrañado.

Pero al cabo de quince minutos y varias preguntas inquisitivas de Jaha, necesitó mirarla y cedió. Contuvo el aliento al ver la intensa mirada de Eliza clavada en sus ojos, como si llevaran mirándose desde que Alycia había entrado. Estaba sentada en primera fila, al lado de Anya, esposada y hundida en el asiento. Estaba delgada y llevaba una chaqueta de chándal por encima de la ropa que habría usado los últimos días en la cárcel, sucia y arrugada y con unas zapatillas desgastadas. El pelo le caía hacia un lado, desordenado, y bajo sus increíbles ojos azules tenía marcas moradas tras noches en vela, además de un cardenal ya apenas visible en su mejilla izquierda y una venda que cubría su mano derecha.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle al juez que se callase para poder preguntarle si necesitaba cambiar la venda. Eso, o un abrazo, porque la morena lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Alycia estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Eliza le sonrió sutilmente al ver que el escrutinio era mutuo, porque la chica no se cortó un pelo en pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo de Alycia de arriba a abajo, y la menor deseó no parecer una zombie. Eliza salía de la cárcel, tenía excusa. A ella parecía que la había atropellado una autopista entera en hora punta de las vacaciones de verano.

Se preguntó cómo hacía Eliza para verse sexy y adorable en un estado tan deteriorado, pero supuso que aquel no era el momento para decírselo.

Fue interrogada por su tía y por el abogado de Jasper, y contestó cada preguntada ensayada de la manera más convincente. Finalmente el juez fue quien le preguntaba acerca del caso.

\- De acuerdo con su declaración, ¿considera que Elizabeth Taylor es inocente? - preguntó con voz de presentador de programa de televisión.

\- Sí - contestó sin dudar. Jasper protestó, siendo amonestado por el juez. Alycia resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua, enseñarle el dedo corazón o hacerle un corte de mangas. Jaha preguntó si consideraba que, por ende, Jasper era culpable, y Alycia evitó sonreír recreándose en su respuesta -: Sí.

\- ¡Protesto! - gritó el chico, y Alycia sintió que se erizaba.

\- ¿Te quieres callar ya, pesado? - le espetó, pero su valentía duró tan poco como cuando en el colegio se atrevía a contestarle al matón de la clase, porque el juez, al igual que un profesor, la reprendió.

\- Señorita Debnam, guarde silencio y limítese a contestar a las preguntas que se le hacen - gruñó enfadado.

Alycia estuvo a punto de decirle que no es que pretendiese quitarle el trabajo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella. Se atrevió a mirar a Eliza y la vio reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos, y Alycia odió aquello, porque no soportaba que la hicieran reír en los momentos en los que debía mantenerse seria. A Eliza, en cambio,parecía importarle bien poco el veredicto del juez si podía echarse un par de risas a costa de su amiga, como solía hacer.

Cuando terminaron las preguntas, pudo ir a sentarse al banco que había al final de la sala, sintiéndose perseguida por dos ojos azules que parecían llamarla a gritos. Una vez sentada, miró hacia delante y se encontró con Eliza mirándola mientras su tía Anya le daba un codazo disimulado para pedirle que prestara atención de nuevo en lo importante, sin embargo, la rubia parecía tener su propio concepto de "importante", y estaba directamente relacionado con Alycia.

Los minutos pasaron, y llegaron a ser horas, hasta que por fin Eliza y Jasper se levantaron para escuchar el veredicto final.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía escuchar nada más que sus latidos en sus oídos. Contuvo la respiración mientras veía a Lindsey taparse la boca, a Marie abrir los ojos como platos, a Bob llevarse las manos al pelo y tirarse de el, a Richard dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, a Ricky suspirar profundamente, a Alex apretar el banco y a Abby llorar y besar la cabeza de su hermano.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y buscó desesperada los de Eliza, que, como esperaba, continuaba mirándola... Sonriendo. Pero no la sonrisa de antes, disimulada y contenida. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aliviada, como si acabara de quitarse el peso del mundo de sus hombros, y quizás así era; se había quitado la condena de seis años de encima.

Eliza era inocente, y era libre.

Jasper gritaba furioso con su abogado, Monty enterró la cara en sus brazos y Wells asentía a lo que el juez le decía, con una pequeña sonrisa conformista.

La sala se despejó por orden de Jaha, y mientras los tres chicos eran escoltados por Indra y Gustus, Eliza era liberada de sus esposas. Vio que Matt le decía algo, a lo que la chica asentía y agradecía, pero cuando llegó junto a ellos, su novio ya se marchaba ayudando a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Lo primero que tenemos para celebrarlo que hacer es ir a emborracharnos! - fue lo que Lindsey le dijo a su amiga mientras no dejaba de abrazarla, a pesar de que Eliza trataba de zafarse y ya estaba morada.

\- Dale un respiro, Lindsey, ni siquiera hemos salido del juzgado - la reprendió Marie siendo más cuidadosa en su abrazo y besando la mejilla de su amiga, quien le sonrió agradecida.

\- Llevas cuatro meses sin probar una gota de alcohol, nunca pensé que fueras capaz - continuó bromeando Bob dándole un abrazo cariñoso por encima de los hombros.

Richard y Ricky también la abrazaron, e incluso Eliza permitió que su madre le diera otro pequeño abrazo. Su hermano golpeó suavemente el hombro de la chica y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

Luego miró a Alycia, y ella procuró que sus piernas no cediesen por la mirada intensa y las ganas de agarrarla del brazo y sacarla corriendo de allí.

\- Hola - saludó en voz baja -. Todavía no hemos hablado en todo el día - quiso bromear la mayor acercándose a ella con media sonrisa -, pero supongo que estabas muy ocupada poniendo a ese idiota en su sitio.

Alycia miró por la ventana, donde se veía a Matt meter a Jasper en el coche sin ningún cuidado, y rió sintiéndose enrojecer.

\- Se me escapó - excusó la morena mirándola de nuevo -, no quería gritarlo en voz alta.

No supo cuál abrazó a cuál cuando estuvieron a un paso de distancia, ni tampoco quién sujetaba a quién con más fuerza, pero sí sabía que ella no sería la primera en separarse.

A pesar de la calefacción y el jersey que llevaba puesto, Alycia no supo que tenía frío hasta que el cálido cuerpo de Eliza se amoldó al suyo, y su brazos apretaron con firmeza su cuello.

\- No conocía ese lado tuyo - murmuró Eliza en su hombro -, seguro que en el colegio eras una contestona.

Alycia rió contra el pelo de la rubia.

\- Lo admito, tuve mis momentos de rebeldía adolescente.

Sentir la risa de Eliza contra su hombro envió vibraciones por todo su cuerpo, como cuando llevas tiempo cansado y te subes a un coche acogedor, y terminas quedándote dormido por su comodidad. Alycia sintió que, incluso de pie, podría dormirse, al fin, contra el cuerpo de Eliza, y estaría más cómoda que en cualquier cama de miles de euros.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando el abrazó ya había sobrepasado y doblado el tiempo estándar para un abrazo de amigas, pero no se dejó incomodar por ninguna mirada curiosa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando darle un abrazo a Eliza sin ser en una sala fría, con la rubia siendo vigilada a cada segundo por cada medida de seguridad.

\- Vamos a casa - dijo Eliza hacia nadie en concreto, como si llevara tempo deseando decirlo.

Lo cierto es que no fueron a casa.

A la salida del juzgado se fueron despidiendo. Era mediodía y Lindsey invitó a su amiga a comer a su casa, y también al resto, pero al final sólo fueron ella, Marie, Eliza, Bob y Alycia.

La rubia se disculpó con su madre, diciéndole que volvería más tarde a casa. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero la morena entendió que lo último que Eliza quería tras salir de prisión, era volver a la que consideraba su prisión.

Por el camino compraron pizzas y bebidas.

\- No sería una celebración sin comida basura - explicó Lindsey cuando todos la miraron raro al empezar a coger chocolate y gominolas.

En el camino iban los tres delante, bromeando sobre el momento rebelde de Alycia contra Jasper, mientras Alycia caminaba al lado de la rubia. Ella aseguró que no le dolían las muñecas para cargar con las bolsas, ni por las marcas de las esposas, con las que había estado nerviosa jugueteando y se había hecho heridas, ni por la venda de su mano.

Al llegar, Lindsey le dejó a Eliza ropa que la rubia tenía en su casa de cuando se quedaba dormir. Se fue a duchar y volvió vestida con una camiseta blanca que le quedaba grande y dejaba un hombro al descubierto y un pantalón largo amarillo con miles de caras de Bob Esponja.

Alycia no pudo evitar reírse al verla toda orgullosa y feliz de tener su pijama preferido de vuelta.

Comieron viendo la televisión en el salón. Sólo había un sofá, en el que insistieron que Eliza debía sentarse. Ella no quería sentirse como una inválida o algo así, porque había salido de la cárcel, no del hospital, pero cuando Lindsey la amenazó con dejarla sin pizza terminó cediendo.

Bob y Marie se sentaban en el suelo, a sus pies, peleándose por el trozo más grande que la caja que compartían tuviera. Lindsey, por supuesto, tenía una pizza para ella sola, mientras Eliza y Alycia compartían la suya.

Agradeció que la latina no dijese nada cuando vio que sus manos estaban unidas, incluso cuando era incómodo para comer, pero se sentía tan reconfortante que era necesario mantener los dedos entrelazados, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido sin poder verse o tocarse.

Nadie se dio cuenta de en qué momento Eliza se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de la menor, y Alycia sobre su cabeza.

Todavía con las manos unidas, por fin ambas pudieron dormir tranquilas.


	15. Capítulo 15

POV Eliza

Nunca le gustó llevar visitas a su casa.

Le daba vergüenza, y no sólo por el desorden y el caos que la caracterizaba, sino porque su madre y Alex la hacían avergonzarse aun más. Sin embargo, no le importó llevar a Alycia.

Se despertó en su hombro a eso de las ocho de la tarde. Marie y Bob se habían marchado, y Alycia continuaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente con una leve sonrisa. Eliza rara vez enrojecía, pero la chica estaba muy cerca y sus ojos brillaban como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. También es que hacía tiempo que no la veía.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la rubia levantándose del hombro de su amiga -. Debiste despertarme, habrás estado incómoda.

\- Yo también me dormí - excusó Alycia sonriendo más, su voz era baja y ronca -. Acababa de despertarme. Estabas tan tranquila que preferí dejarte dormir.

Eliza la miró agradecida. Llevaba quince semanas sin poder dormir bien, y el hombro de Alycia era más cómodo que cualquier almohada, y mucho más que la de su celda.

Se sentía tan extraña ahora, incluso en su barrio, como una alumna nueva o una muy antigua que vuelve de visita a su colegio. No quiso pensar en la posibilidad de extrañar la cama vieja y chirriante con una almohada poco mullida a las que, quisiera o no, se había acostumbrado.

Tampoco quería pensar que extrañaría a Roan y sus comentarios tan punzantes que le recordaba a ella, o a Nia y su complejo de madrastra, o a Wells, que resultó ser menos capullo de lo que parecía. Esperaba que Monty y Jasper no le partieran las piernas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la mano de Alycia se apoyó en su pierna, y Eliza se quedó mirando aquella unión más tiempo del necesario.

No, no estaba bien. Al menos, no del todo.

Sentía que había perdido parte de su vida en la cárcel, más incluso que cuando repitió todas las veces posibles en el instituto, desperdiciando años sin hacer nada de provecho. La cárcel la había cambiado y no estaba cómoda con su nueva versión, y no porque hubiera estado mucho tiempo allí dentro (aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad), sino porque era tan aburrido y duro que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que pensar. Pensó que debería ser menos cruel con la gente, menos borde con su hermano pequeño, más condescendiente con su madre enferma, más atenta con sus amigos y más sincera con Alycia. Una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía estando encerrada era de haber hecho las cosas mal y deprisa con la chica, porque le gustaba de verdad y había sido dura con ella cuando la chica estuvo confusa.

Ahora estaba decidida a respetar el espacio y las decisiones de cada una, y a hacer las cosas bien con Alycia.

\- Lo superaré - forzó una sonrisa de lado, y quiso gritarle al cielo que porqué ahora le costaba tanto sonreír -. ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Bob y Marie se fueron hace una hora, y Lindsey está haciendo la cena - respondió Alycia mientras se estiraba de manera graciosa. Luego apoyó las manos en el sofá con gesto cansado y miró a Eliza a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa ante su escrutinio. Le parecía patético ponerse roja con Alycia cuando los papeles siempre fueron al revés.

Alycia sonrió.

\- Llevaba semanas sin verte, me apetece mirarte - contestó con simpleza.

Eliza sonrió, y esta vez le costó tan poco como perderse en la mirada verde de la chica.

Fue Alycia quien se inclinó para besarla, ¿y quién era ella para oponerse? Mandó a la basura cualquier pensamiento sobre ir despacio o dejar que Alycia terminase con Matt, y correspondió su beso.

Era tan lento, cálido y mullido que se le escapó un suspiro. Sus párpados pesaban, y aunque quería abrir los ojos para mirar a Alycia, no podía hacer otra cosa que acariciar su mano y mover despacio sus labios contra los de la morena. Era, con diferencia, el beso más tierno que le habían dado jamás, y nunca creyó que pudiera gustarle tanto algo tan dulce.

\- ¡Eh,eh, vosotras dos! - interrumpió Lindsey de la nada. Su tono serio se diferenciaba de su mirada divertida -. ¿Qué pretendéis hacer en mi sofá, cochinas? Dejad el pastel para la intimidad.

\- Eres una mirona - se quejó Eliza sin separar su mano de la de Alycia.

La morena se encogió en el sitio con la cara tan roja como el capote de un torero, y Eliza resistió el impulso de besarle la mejilla.

\- Es mi casa; o hacemos un trio o buscaos otro sitio para magrearos - respondió la latina mientras recogía, con ayuda de las dos chicas, las cajas y vasos que todavía quedaban en el salón. Lindsey continuaba hablando desde la cocina -: Hay arbustos en el parque de enfrente y un hotel a pocas manzanas.

\- No sabía que había un hotel cerca de aquí - comentó Alycia con inocencia.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ir a verlo? - bromeó Eliza con soltura, y se sintió orgullosa de poder continuar riéndose con Alycia de sus comentarios inocentes. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La morena la miró escandalizada.

\- ¡No!

\- Tranquila, tengo más clase - la tranquilizó la rubia sentándose sobre la encimera de la cocina, viendo a Lindsey freír unas pechugas de pollo que olían condenadamente bien -. No te llevaría a un hotel.

\- Que no te engañe, Alycia. Es Eliza. Te llevaría detrás de un matorral - intervino Lindsey, recibiendo una débil patada de Eliza que esquivó con un movimiento de cadera.

Alycia se pasó las manos por la cara con incomodidad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Cuándo emiten nuevos capítulos de Bob Esponja?

La conversación se centró totalmente en el tema, aunque Lindsey, y sobretodo Eliza, eran quienes hablaban sobre ello, mientras Alycia las miraba apoyada contra la mesa e intentaba seguir el hilo de la historia con puntuales aclaraciones que le hacía la rubia.

Lindsey las invitó a cenar, pero ambas declinaron la oferta. Sin embargo, cuando salieron a la calle, Alycia no sintió ningunas ganas de separarse todavía de Eliza, quien la miraba dudosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la animó la morena.

\- Nada, era por si... - frunció los labios, y pudo ver que Alycia sonreía divertida al verla sonrojada de nuevo.

\- No me gusta la inseguridad que estás mostrando ahora. No te queda bien - rió la morena bromeando.

Eliza resopló. Tenía razón. Ella era segura de si misma, demasiado como para titubear sin parecer idiota. Ella no pensaba ni dudaba; hacía las cosas y ya.

\- Era por si querrías cenar en mi casa - soltó. Alycia frunció el ceño, confusa, e intentó hablar pero Eliza la interrumpió -, pero da igual, porque seguro que Matt te espera en casa, y mi madre y mi hermano suelen dejarme en ridículo hasta cuando vienen Lindsey y Marie, y no quiero que te pongan en una situación incómoda así que es mejor que...

\- Eliza - cortó la morena. Eliza por fin dejó de hablar y la miró -, ¿podría cenar en tu casa? No he traído llaves y Matt no vuelve hasta medianoche.

Eliza acabó riendo con suavidad y asintió.

\- Como la Cenicienta - comentó divertida caminado al lado de Alycia.

La rubia iba subiéndose a cada banco que veía, jugaba a no pisar las rayas que dividían la acera y hacía un circuito de zigzag entre los árboles. También tocaba cada farola y miraba entretenida los adornos de Navidad que decoraban su calle.

Alycia la observaba desde atrás. Era gracioso ver a Eliza siendo tan infantil, como si acabara de llegar a un nuevo mundo, pero también triste, porque consideraba una novedad lo que antes le era conocido. Vio que Eliza evitaba chocarse con la gente o siquiera mirarlas, y sus dedos nerviosos envolvían en puños la chaqueta grande de chándal que había cogido en casa de Lindsey.

La rubia esperaba que Alycia no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, pero no podía evitar sentirse observada y juzgada por cada persona que se cruzaban. ¿Sabrían que había estado en la cárcel pero era inocente? ¿Evitarían hablarle o mirarla, como si ella fuera una criminal?

Todas sus inseguridades quedaron reducidas a nada cuando la vio a lo lejos, donde siempre estaba: su amada moto.

No le importó quedar como una loca cuando corrió hacia ella al más puro estilo de reencuentro de película romántica, y se subió a su asiento abrazándola.

\- Parece que has echado de menos más a tu moto que a cualquier otra cosa - se mofó la morena cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

Eliza la miró sonriente sin soltarse del acelerador.

\- No te pongas celosa, son demasiados años con ella y es mi amor.

Alycia le sonrió negando con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando subieron a casa de la mayor, no se sabía cuál estaba más nerviosa. Eliza no podía dejar de pensar que era la primera vez que Alycia iba a su casa con ella, y Alycia que las veces que fue a buscar a Alex para llevarlo al hospital no contaban. Eran emergencias, y eso era una invitación.

La casa era más grande de lo que parecía, con la cocina al lado de la entrada, el salón, y un pasillo a lo largo de la casa con las habitaciones a los lados. La puerta de Alex estaba abierta pero el chico no estaba por ninguna parte, mientras la de Abby estaba cerrada. Supuso que su madre estaría descansando.

Eliza la guió hasta su habitación y no pudo evitar emocionarse al entrar. Todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche antes de ir al bar, menos por unas mantas sobre la cama que su madre habría colocado para la noche. Por fin iba a dormir en su cama.

Inspiró con fuerza y Alycia acarició su hombro. No preguntó de nuevo si estaba bien porque la respuesta era obvia, así que simplemente entraron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama. Acabaron tumbadas contra la pared, y sus manos se buscaron con rapidez.

Eliza no miraba a todas partes y ninguna en concreto, y Alycia miraba fijamente a la rubia.

En el momento en que sus miradas coincidieron, la morena distinguió las lágrimas a punto de caer de los ojos azules de su amiga. Los ojos de Eliza brillaban como cristales rotos, y Alycia se preguntó con tristeza si algo se habría quebrado para siempre dentro de ella.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - preguntó con ternura.

Al principio Eliza negó con la cabeza, pero la mirada suplicante de Alycia hizo que comenzara a hablar sin darse cuenta.

\- Fue terrible - cogió aire porque le costaba respirar -. No quiero volver a estar nunca jamás en una situación así. Creí que nunca saldría, que me volvería loca. Creo que me he vuelto loca, en realidad - rió sin gracia. Su cara estaba húmeda -. Todos los días era lo mismo, no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar, todos eran peligrosos y tenía miedo de que me dieran una paliza o algo peor cuando me juntaban con ellos. Me sentía diferente.

\- Eres diferente - se apresuró a decir Alycia apretando la mano de Eliza -. Tú eres inocente, eres buena persona incluso cuando intentas ser mala. Estabas allí por proteger a tu hermano, incluso odiándolo. No te pareces en nada a ninguno de los que estuvieran allí encerrados, Eliza, y eso es genial.

El labio de Eliza tembló como si fuera a echarse a llorar, y Alycia se apresuró a besarla para evitar que eso ocurriera. Los brazos de la chica la rodearon con fuerza, casi desesperada por sentirla cerca, y Alycia se aseguró de que no quedara ni un centímetro que las separase.

Eliza no podía dejar de abrazar a Alycia, y Alycia no podía dejar de besar a Eliza.

Eliza no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero sólo se separaron cuando sus tripas rugieron con fuerza. Ella no quería romper el momento porque estaba realmente a gusto, pero Alycia insistió en que debía comer algo y luego descansar bien.

Fueron a la cocina y la rubia preparó algo rápido mientras Alycia le comentaba lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses. Ni mencionaba a Matt, y Eliza no sabía si era porque no tenía nada interesante que contar de él o si lo que pudiera decirle no fuera a gustarle y lo evitara. El caso es que se lo agradeció. No quería hablar de Matt, pero cuando Alycia se disculpó por contarle al chico lo que la rubia le hizo prometer que callaría, fue inevitable sentirse dolida.

\- Lo siento - repitió Alycia con expresión afligida.

Eliza intentó buscar algo de dignidad para hacerse la enfadada, como llevaba días prometiéndose que haría, pero al ver la cara de cachorro abandonado de la morena no pudo. Gruñó frustrada por lo idiota que era, como una adolescente enamorada que se dejaba manipular por la persona que le gustaba.

\- No lo sientas - cedió la rubia a duras penas, masticando lentamente la pasta con queso rayado -. Lo hiciste por mí, lo sé. No puedo culparte.

Alycia asintió aliviada. Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo ese momento y que Eliza le gritara que era una traidora que casi se echó a llorar cuando ésta le sonrió.

\- Hola, Alycia - la voz de Abby se escuchó desde su espalda. La mujer estaba sonriendo afable, tanto que no parecía ella, pensó Eliza. Luego miró a su hija -. Eliza, no me dijiste que traerías compañía.

Era un toque de atención, adivinó la rubia. Su madre llevaba puesto el pijama y una bata de invierno por encima, pero no es como si por saber que Alycia iba a cenar allí se hubiera puesto un vestido de gala. Pero su hija acababa de salir de la cárcel, así que intentaba ser una madre condescendiente con su olvidadiza hija mayor. Cogió un vaso de agua y se retiró de nuevo, despidiéndose con educación de Alycia y hasta invitándola de nuevo a su casa.

Las cejas de Eliza se dispararon, curiosas, cuando la morena la miró sonriente y satisfecha.

\- Terminó acostumbrándose a que viniera a buscar a Alex - explicó la menor encogiéndose de hombros -. Al principio era incómodo y me sentía una intrusa, pero le dije que no dejaría de venir cuando tu hermano me llamase, así que acabó cediendo un poco.

Eliza sonrió lentamente.

\- Enhorabuena - dijo impresionada -. Puedes sentirte orgullosa de que no te haya gritado y echado a patadas.

Alycia pensó que la primera vez pareció a punto de hacerlo, pero prefirió no decirlo; al fin y al cabo, era la madre de Eliza.

Su hermano Alex también llegó a casa al cabo de media hora, y Eliza le cedió lo que quedaba de su comida. El chico saludó alegremente a Alycia, que le sonrió de vuelta bajo la atenta mirada de Eliza. Estaba claro que Alycia debió ir a buscarlo más veces de las que creyó, y sintió cierta pena por su hermano. A él todavía le costaba un mundo mirar a los ojos de su hermana.

Terminaron de cenar y charlaron durante un rato, hasta que Alycia se sintió mal al ver a la rubia tratando de no bostezar y decidió que se iría a su casa. Total, que no tenía llaves era mentira.

\- Mañana hablamos - besó la mejilla de Eliza cuando la acompañó a la puerta -. Descansa.

Eliza asintió sonriendo, prácticamente dormida contra la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Alycia.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se puso el pijama; abrió la cama y se refugió en las sábanas, abrazando con fuerza la almohada.

Se quedó dormida tras llorar durante casi una hora.


	16. Capítulo 16

POV Alycia

Dejar a Matt fue muy fácil, porque de hecho, fue él quien la dejó.

Volvía de casa de Eliza con una extraña sensación de adrenalina y nostalgia. Tuvo que reprimirse durante todo el día para no coger del brazo a la rubia y secuestrarla para tenerla para ella sola, y aunque sabía que ella era una chica fuerte y todo eso, y que acabaría superando el trauma de estar encerrada, no podía evitar querer abrazarla y arrullarla todo el rato, sobretodo cuando Eliza, que era siempre tan lanzada y segura de si misma, la miraba con esa cara de pena y desesperación.

Llegó a casa todavía pensando en su amiga, y en que fue estúpida al creer que su ansiedad desaparecería cuando la chica estuviera en casa, porque ahora que la tenía tan cerca quería estar todo el rato con ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio las cajas de mudanza hasta que tropezó con una.

Frunció el ceño y repasó mentalmente su día. Ella no tenía pensado mudarse o irse de viaje, así que esas cosas no podían ser suyas.

\- ¿Matt? - preguntó en alto, sabiendo que el chico estaría en casa tras volver del trabajo.

El chico salió de la cocina con una expresión extraña, que iba desde la tristeza hasta la resignación.

\- Tenemos que hablar - suspiró.

Alycia se sentó con él en el sofá, sabiendo de qué iría la conversación y dejándolo hablar a él primero, mientras ella pensaba cuidadosamente sus palabras para decirle que estaba a punto de dejarlo por la chica a la que había detenido y ayudado a liberar de la cárcel, y por la que había llorado día y noche hasta el punto de descuidar por completo su relación.

Si antes creía que podría retomar su vida como era antes una vez Eliza estuviera fuera, ahora estaba segura de que era imposible. No quería volver a alejarse de su amiga nunca más.

\- No soy tonto, Alycia - comenzó él -. He intentado hacer las cosas bien y ayudarte, quererte como te mereces. He intentado hacerte feliz desde que te conozco, y sé que he hecho todo lo que he podido, y también que eso no ha sido suficiente - cogió la mano de la chica en un gesto tranquilizador cuando ella trató de hablar -. Y no importa, ¿vale? Lo entiendo. Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

\- Matt, lo siento - dijo triste. Sentía que debía disculparse, aunque ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de otra persona. Sin embargo, sí que la tenía de no haber hecho las cosas bien, tanto con Eliza como con Matt -. Debí hablar las cosas contigo, decirte lo que pasaba, lo que pasa... He sido injusta contigo. Tú siempre estabas ahí y yo hace tiempo que no...

Matt negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó a Alycia.

\- Ninguno tiene la culpa de nada, Alycia - sonrió apenas el chico -. Estas cosas pasan y hay que aceptarlas. Tú ya no me quieres, pero eres importante para mí y me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo.

Alycia suspiró tranquila. Hasta entonces no sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

\- Siempre fuiste el mejor amigo que pude tener - dijo sincera.

Se sintió aliviada cuando el chico sonrió sincero y asintió.

\- Tú también eres una buena amiga - se levantó tras besar su mejilla y miró las cajas -. Mañana por la mañana vendrá mi tío a ayudarme con la mudanza. Esta noche dormiré en la habitación de invitados, creo que es lo mejor.

Alycia se sintió culpable, pero también sabía que era lo mejor. No quiso pensar en cuán hipócrita era al no importarle acostarse con Eliza estando con Matt pero ahora que ya no estaba con el chico y tampoco con la rubia, querer evitar dormir con él para no sentir que traicionaba a Eliza.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt se fue. Lo último que le dijo fue:

\- Eliza es una buena persona. Espero que seas feliz.

Se quedó de pie mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su nuevo ex novio y trató de ordenar sus emociones.

Odiaba cuando las cosas cambiaban en su vida y debía decidir qué hacer a partir de ese punto, pero esta vez lo tenía muy claro.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número. A los dos tonos descolgaron.

\- ¿Eliza?

Hacía once años que no iba al parque de atracciones, y se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido medianamente feliz sin pisarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Había invitado a Eliza esperando que no se negara a ir. Ir allí era una buena manera de desconectar, y ambas lo necesitaban.

Al principio creyó que a Eliza le parecería algo infantil, pero eso fue hasta que la vio entrar dando saltos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tirando de su brazo para encontrar alguna atracción de Bob Esponja.

Habían subido al máster siete veces; a la montaña rusa, donde Alycia se desmayó dos veces mientras Eliza y una niña de doce años gritaban emocionadas; a la lanzadera, donde creyó que moriría o vomitaría antes de bajar; a los coches de choque, donde decidió que a Eliza se le daban mejor las motos y que nunca debería montar en un coche que la rubia condujera...

También compraron patatas fritas y algodón de azúcar cuando la tarde comenzó a convertirse en noche.

Estaban sentadas en un banco. Eliza comía alegremente sus patatas con kétchup mientras Alycia picoteaba algunas de vez en cuando y se encargaba de que la rubia no se manchase en su obsesión por ver cuántas patatas cabían en su boca.

Al parecer, el récord lo tenía Lindsey: doce patatas. Ella estaba empeñada en superarlo y Alycia era su testigo, aunque la morena pensaba que Lindsey no la creería y diría que estaba compinchada con Eliza.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - preguntó divertida al ver a la rubia sorber hasta el último mililitro de Coca-cola.

\- Genial. Ha sido la mejor idea que podías tener - le miró sonriente, y Alycia no quiso aguantarse, de nuevo, las ganas de besarla.

Llevaba aguantándose toda la tarde, y ver el brillo de los ojos azules de la chica y sus labios rojos e hinchados por el calor de la comida, con el brillo de la bebida haciéndolos ver más apetecibles, había sido demasiado para Alycia.

Eliza no se apartó. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Sus labios sabían mejor que de costumbre, y la morena se preguntó si se debía al sabor de la comida o al tiempo que llevaba sin probarlos.

Al parecer, veinte horas eran ya demasiado tiempo sin besarlos.

\- Alycia... - murmuró Eliza con gesto inseguro cuando la menor se separó, y su amiga supo por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Ya no estoy con Matt - se apresuró a decir.

Eliza la miró a los ojos, y Alycia no pudo saber qué pensaba, pero estaba segura de que no era nada malo. La creía, y estaba la extraña conexión de confianza plena entre ambas que hacía que Eliza no sintiera la necesidad de pedirle detalles o Alycia de darle explicaciones. Todo estaba bien y fluía con una naturalidad increíble.

\- Vale - sonrió la rubia antes de inclinarse y besarla ella de nuevo.

Alycia sintió que su estómago daba un vuelvo todavía mayor que el que dio en cualquier atracción del parque sólo al sentir sus labios rozarse, pero era tan agradable que podía quedarse de aquella manera para siempre.

Sus manos iban unidas en el camino de vuelta. Eran casi las once de la noche, y Eliza se reía de la nariz roja de Alycia y el castañeo de sus dientes. Alycia procuraba no sonreír al escuchar, tras tanto tiempo, esa risa que mandaba vibraciones cálidas por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres cenar en casa? - preguntó Alycia cuando llegaron al portal de su edificio. Eliza se había empeñado en acompañarla, y aunque Alycia trató de convencerla de que no era necesario, ahora se moría de ganas por seguir otro rato a su lado -. Ayer me invitaste tú.

Eliza trató de no sonreír.

\- Tú me has invitado al parque - repuso para provocarla -. Técnicamente estamos en paz.

Alycia enrojeció y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Bueno, así la que queda en deuda eres tú.

Eliza rió suavemente y la besó de manera casta.

\- Me parece bien. Me gusta ser una morosa contigo - bromeó.

Alycia se sonrojó levemente por la mirada entre lasciva y dulce que Eliza le daba en el ascensor.

\- Creí que te daban miedo las alturas - comentó para aliviar la tensión del silencio mientras subían -. Imaginé que irías toda asustada en el ascensor.

\- Es cierto - admitió sonriendo la rubia -, pero ya no me da tanto miedo.

\- ¿Te sientes más segura yendo conmigo? - preguntó Alycia con ternura.

Eliza rió incrédula.

\- Dios, no - bromeó ganándose un golpe juguetón de la menor -. Me refiero a que si me quedo atrapada, al menos te tendré a ti para divertirme.

Alycia se mordió la lengua para no reír y preguntar qué significado tenía para Eliza la palabra "diversión" estando encerradas en un espacio tan reducido.

Llegaron a su casa y picotearon un poco de ensalada, cansadas de la comida basura del parque de atracciones, pero estaban demasiado ocupadas besándose como para centrarse en comer mientras los capítulos repetidos de Bob Esponja estaban en la tele.

Alycia no supo cómo acabó medio tumbada contra el reposabrazos con Eliza encima besándola dulcemente, porque estaba muy centrada en no derretirse entre los brazos de la chica de ojos azules.

Eliza no quiso ir a más, y Alycia tampoco. Esa mañana todavía tenía, en teoría, novio, así que no se sentía muy cómoda con correr a meter a la rubia a su cama. Eliza tampoco tenía prisa; Alycia por fin no tenía al policía en su casa, así que la tenía toda para ella y no había porqué apresurarse. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Alycia terminó dormida en el sofá, abrazándose a Eliza y con la rubia descansando contra su cuello.

Nunca habían dormido tan bien como esa noche.


	17. Capítulo 17

POV Eliza

Tendría problemas de espalda por lo que quedaba de año, aunque en realidad no era mucho tiempo.

Su madre se había empeñado en que no se mudase tan pronto, pero nadie pudo detenerla. Por Dios, era Eliza.

A una semana de salir de la cárcel y menos de otra semana para Navidad, Eliza había acompañado a Lindsey a ver el piso en el que ahora viviría con su amiga. Efectivamente, le había encantado. Era pequeño, pero tenía una terraza, una azotea con piscina, y estaba en su barrio, cerca de su familia y de Alycia.

\- Tres meses y pico aislada del sistema te han hecho perder habilidades, eh - la picó Lindsey al ver a Eliza entrar a trompicones con una caja enorme en sus brazos, de la que sobresalía algo amarillo. Eliza, Alycia, Marie y Lindsey todavía estaban metiendo al piso las últimas cajas de la mudanza. Bueno, más bien Lindsey supervisaba tomándose un refresco mientras las demás trabajaban -. A ver qué llevas ahí.

Comenzó a cotillear en la caja en cuanto Eliza la dejó en el suelo, encontrando dentro un peluche gigante de Bob Esponja y todos sus pares de zapatillas.

\- Oh, qué monada - exclamó Lindsey abrazando con fuerza el muñeco, que era casi igual de grande que ella.

\- ¡Eh, esas manos! - Eliza le arrebató el peluche para abrazarlo ella de manera posesiva -. Es mío. Si quieres uno, cómpratelo.

Lindsey alzó las manos en son de paz con un puchero infantil, pero ni siquiera a ella le dejaría manosear demasiado el peluche. Quizás a Alycia sí, porque se lo había regalado ella como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ya que había pasado el 24 de octubre en la cárcel. Aun así, acabó recibiendo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños por su peor cumpleaños, y no era el muñeco. Que también.

\- ¿Podéis dejar la guerra para después? - las interrumpió Alycia cargando dos bolsas y pateando una caja. Marie trataba de sujetar, tras ella, una caja y una planta encima.

\- ¡Eh, cuidado! - gritó Lindsey corriendo hacia la caja que Alycia pateaba. La miró dolida -. ¿Tú sabes lo que hay aquí dentro? Vale oro.

\- Son sus tangas - desveló Eliza para indignación de Lindsey, que se volteó a mirarla con la mano en el pecho y una mueca dolida.

\- Traición - declaró antes de lanzarse a por Eliza, derribándola en el sofá.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera dije que también estaba el vibrador dentro! - se defendió Eliza bajo Lindsey.

\- No sé para qué lo intentas - escuchó que decía Marie hacia Alycia mientras en el sofá la batalla era muy igualada, con Lindsey tratando de coger el peluche de Bob Esponja y Eliza protegiéndolo con su vida. Lindsey comenzó a saltar sentándose sobre su amiga, que no se sabía si reía o se quejaba.

Alycia las miró riendo y fue con sigilo hasta Eliza para coger ella el peluche. Entonces Eliza se lanzó al ataque contra Lindsey y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Marie miró con miedo los cristales por si rompían a causa de los altos decibelios.

\- ¡Lindsey! Basta, pareces un megáfono - exclamó riñéndola la de ojos claros.

\- Huy lo que me ha dicho - bufó Lindsey tirando a Eliza de encima hacia el suelo -. Y tú quítate de encima, asesina, ¿no ves que sólo tus dos tetas ya pesan más que yo?

\- Que tú seas una tabla de planchar, envidiosa, no quiere decir...

\- ¿Y si continuáis después de comer? - preguntó Alycia yendo hacia la cocina.

En la nevera apenas había un poco de bebida y comida basura. Bueno, siendo la casa de Lindsey y Eliza no podía esperar otra cosa. Se asustó cuando escuchó algo parecido a una estampida de búfalos correr hacia ella, y se vio metida y aplastada entre la rubia y la morenas mientras ellas discutían por la comida.

Alycia se acercó a Marie.

\- ¿Seguro que es buena idea que vivan juntas y solas? - se preocupó ante la idea de quedarse sin Eliza -. A ver si se van a matar.

\- Si no lo han hecho en tantos años, no lo harán ahora. No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Marie con una palmadita en el hombro.

Lindsey se volteó hacia ellas.

\- ¿Qué dices tú? - acusó la latina a Marie, y luego miró hacia Alycia -. Y tú, poli, si quieres vivir con la tetoncita ponte a la cola. Yo fui primero.

Alycia se sonrojó, porque no se había planteado todavía la posibilidad de vivir con Eliza.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora, entendiendo que era todo una broma. Alycia había roto con Matt días atrás, y la morena todavía se estaba acostumbrado de nuevo a vivir sola. Aunque habían pasado unas cuantas noches y tardes juntas, vivir con ella no era algo necesario todavía. A pesar de que quería estar con Alycia a cada momento, acababan de empezar una relación, y ninguna quería apresurarse o pisar el acelerador, dejando atrás a la otra. Hablaron las cosas y decidieron ir despacio. Al igual que Alycia se acostumbraba a estar sola en su casa de nuevo, Eliza todavía se sentía extraña siendo libre otra vez.

\- ¿Vemos algo en la tele mientras comemos? - sugirió Alycia para cambiar de tema.

Lindsey y Eliza se miraron al momento. Firmaron la paz cuando ambas gritaron:

\- ¡Bob Esponja!

Eliza se sentó al lado de Alycia, y se dejó recostar sobre su pecho cuando la morena tiró de ella. Tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos entre dormirse y besarla y llevarla a la cama cuando sintió las caricias de Alycia sobre su pelo. Vio en la pantalla el reflejo burlón de Lindsey desde el otro sofá, y le guiñó un ojo de manera pícara.

Esperaba que la latina hiciese alguna broma para molestarlas e incomodar a Alycia, pero agradeció mentalmente que no lo hiciera, comprendiendo que era un momento demasiado íntimo y preciado para ambas, que ni siquiera Lindsey se atrevió a romper.

Eliza se volteó ligeramente para poder besar los labios de Alycia cuando los sintió cerca de su oreja, poniéndosele la piel de gallina. La chica de ojos verdes la miró divertida al ver los esfuerzos de Eliza por besarla sin romper su cuello. Eliza sintió los brazos de Alycia estrecharse a su alrededor y apretarla a su cuerpo, logrando que entrase en calor más rápido que con un radiador enfrente.

Quiso ir junto a sus amigas y pedirles descaradamente que se fuesen a dar una vuelta, pero quizás sería un poco impertinente, teniendo en cuenta que aquella casa también era de Lindsey y que Marie las había ayudado con la mudanza. No podía pedirles que se largasen; antes que novia fue amiga.

Además, casi podía imaginar las bromas de Lindsey o sus comentarios salidos. Diría algo como: "Ni se os ocurra hacer nada en mi cama, puercas salidas". Ugh. Ella estaba acostumbrada a sus bromas, pero sabía que a Alycia le cortarían el rollo de golpe.

Las manos de Eliza acariciaban las de Alycia, jugando con sus dedos, mientras la morena se entretenía de vez en cuando enredando las manos en su pelo rubio, creando bucles que luego se deshacían.

Eliza estaba tan ensimismada en su burbuja con Alycia que ni prestaba atención a Bob Esponja.

Lindsey comprendió que necesitaban un rato a solas si ni siquiera la mejor esponja de los dibujos animados podía acaparar la atención de la rubia.

Por mucha confianza que tuviera con Eliza, no quería quedarse a ver lo que ella y su novia harían.

\- ¿Marie? - miró la latina a la chica que tenía a su lado, y tiró de su mano para levantarla -. Ven, vamos al parque de atracciones.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó la chica mirando a las otras dos.

\- ¿No nos invitáis? - preguntó Alycia confusa, pero sonriendo.

Lindsey le sacó la lengua.

\- Igual que vosotras fuisteis solas, malas pécoras, nosotras también - Marie cogió su chaqueta y Lindsey tiró de ella por la puerta, saltando como una niña pequeña -. Vamos a conseguirme un peluche gigante a mí también.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación durante un minuto cuando Eliza y Alycia se quedaron mirando la puerta, con la risa de Bob y Patricio de fondo.

Eliza volteó el cuello para mirar a Alycia.

\- Ha sido muy obvio, ¿verdad? - sonrió inocente, y Alycia no pudo evitar reír.

\- Un poco - la besó repetidas veces y apretó su abrazo todavía más -. Pero no importa. Ha sido divertido ver sus caras. Marie no se enteraba de nada.

Eliza se giró sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besar a Alycia de una manera más intensa, sus lenguas se saludaron como íntimas amigas. Eliza sentía a la chica removerse bajo ella, y a pesar de estar a once grados afuera y veinte dentro de la casa, se sintió como si estuvieran en pleno verano. Sobraba ropa, y Alycia pareció leerle el pensamiento al quitarle a la rubia su camiseta. Eliza le sonrió divertida, porque le sorprendía cuando Alycia tomaba la iniciativa.

\- Y parecías tímida - se burló mordiendo el cuello de Alycia. Las vibraciones de su risa le llegaron al corazón como un cálido abrazo de su sonido preferido. Las manos de la morena acariciaron con veneración la espalda de Eliza, que se levantó como un resorte del sofá y tiró de su novia -. Vamos a mi habitación.

\- Y parecías inaccesible - devolvió Alycia siguiendo los pasos de la chica -. Ni una cita en un restaurante, o en el cine... Directamente a la cama.

Eliza se paró frente a su puerta y se volteó hacia la menor.

\- Acabo de hacerte la comida que hemos compartido como una pareja formal y romántica - replicó sonriendo.

Alycia rió.

\- Fideos precocinados del súper - especificó -. Ponerles agua y calentarlos en el microondas no es cocinar.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - alzó una ceja -. Y te he dejado meterme mano mientras veíamos algo en la televisión de plasma - añadió acariciando el pelo de la morena, que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con diversión.

\- Quieres decir que te he acariciado el pelo antes de jugar a Piedra-papel-tijera contigo mientras veíamos una serie de dibujos animados.

Eliza bufó.

\- Estás molesta porque has perdido - la abrazó por la cintura y besó su cuello como si fuese su comida preferida. Su voz era ronca y baja, y sentía a Alycia temblar bajo su abrazo -. Y no era una serie cualquiera: era Bob Esponja.

\- Dibujos animados - insistió Alycia para picarla.

Rió a carcajadas cuando la rubia comenzó a buscarle las cosquillas y la empujaba dentro de la habitación.

Eliza cerró la puerta con pestillo y se descalzó mientras Alycia hacía lo mismo. Luego la miró entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Vas a pagar por eso que has dicho - amenazó antes de lanzarse sobre su novia y comenzar a besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello.

La respiración de Alycia era entrecortada y la de Eliza acelerada mientras le quitaba la camiseta y el sujetador a la menor, y ésta prácticamente arrancaba el de Eliza.

Terminaron desnudas enseguida, Eliza encima, con uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Alycia, y sintiendo el muslo de su novia contra su humedad. Sujetó las manos de Alycia por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos cuando comenzaron a frotar sus piernas contra la humedad de la otra. Eliza besaba la clavícula de la morena mientras Alycia se retorcía, luchando por soltarse y poder abrazar a Eliza. La rubia escuchaba con adoración los bajos gemidos de Alycia en su oído, sintiendo la tensión en sus piernas. Terminó por soltarla para que la morena la abrazase con fuerza cuando llegó al orgasmo. Escucharla gritar su nombre fue suficiente para que Eliza se corriese con ella, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novia.

Se separó para poder besarla y descansar su frente contra la de Alycia. Sintió que su corazón podía salirse de su pecho en busca del de Alycia cuando ella la miró con las pupilas dilatadas, oscureciendo el verde brillante y maravilloso de sus ojos.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir? - no pudo contenerse.

La chica rió bajo ella, haciéndola temblar a su vez. Negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca triste.

\- Hoy no puedo - la besó como disculpa, jugando con las puntas del pelo rubio de la mayor -. Tengo que ir mañana temprano a ver a mi padre, y si me quedase aquí no descansaría lo suficiente - le dio una mirada pícara a Eliza, quien le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser mi peluche esta noche? - provocó besando la punta de la nariz de Alycia.

La morena rió con suavidad.

\- ¿Entonces para qué te he regalado el Bob Esponja gigante?

Eliza hizo un sonido de garganta parecido a un ronroneo contra el cuello de Alycia.

\- Ya, pero es que seguro que Lindsey me lo roba durante la noche.

\- Vamos a tener que ponerle un guardaespaldas al peluche - suspiró Alycia pesadamente sintiendo los besos suaves de Eliza acercarse a su barbilla.

\- Tú eres poli. Serías una buena guardaespaldas. Pero tendrás que quedarte a dormir - insistió haciendo reír a la otra chica.

\- Si me quedase a dormir, haría cualquier cosa menos dormir y proteger a Bob - repuso atrapando el labio de Eliza entre sus dientes -. Y eso no sería muy profesional.

\- Prometo no contárselo a tu jefe - murmuró distraída sintiendo las caricias de Alycia en su espalda baja.

\- No. Tendría que dormir con el Bob Esponja. No quiero jugarme mi puesto - continuó la broma.

Eliza se separó para mirarla indignada.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar por Bob Esponja?

\- No te dejaría ni por Bob Esponja - replicó Alycia antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar un asalto en la boca de su novia, que gimió con satisfacción.

\- Eso sí que es amor - sonrió besando la mejilla de Alycia.

Eliza abrazó con más fuerza a su novia cuando ella se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, y se quedaron descansando un rato, sintiendo las caricias de la otra, dejando que el calor de sus cuerpos acabase con el frío del invierno.

El silencio sólo se rompió cuando Eliza habló de nuevo, con un tono tan bajo y suave que apenas se escuchó lo que dijo.

Pero Alycia sí lo entendió.

\- Te quiero.


	18. Capítulo 18

POV Alycia

Alycia estaba demasiado concentrada en la carretera como para notar que la pierna de Eliza se sacudía con nervios en el asiento del copiloto.

Era veintiuno de diciembre, y su tía Anya la había invitado a pasar con ellos la Navidad, como siempre. Su grata sorpresa fue que su tía la animase a llevar ese fin de semana a la rubia para que su padre la conociera, y que Eliza aceptase. Ella pareció bastante segura respecto a conocer a su padre, pero se sentía cohibida por la impresión que la familia de Alycia debía tener de ella. Aunque Anya era una mujer encantadora y fue su abogada, procuraba no verla como la abogada tía de Alycia. Y su padre estaba probablemente al tanto de que su hija salía con una "delincuente" a la que Anya tuvo que defender. Era humillante. De todas las malas impresiones que podía darles, esa era de las peores.

Alycia la tranquilizó con un par de besos y frases que le recordaban por qué ella estuvo en la cárcel. La encerraron con delincuentes, pero ella no era una delincuente.

Eso valió para relajarla al menos media hora durante las cuatro que duraba el viaje.

Eliza no pudo más, y aunque trató de sonar natural, su voz tembló al final.

\- ¿Podemos hacer una parada para estirar las piernas, por favor? Necesito aire fresco.

Alycia le echó un vistazo preocupado. Sabía que, desde que había estado en la cárcel, Eliza era todavía más claustrofóbica que antes. Cuando dormía, solía dejar la puerta y la ventana abiertas. Nunca cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones, y tampoco las mamparas de la ducha. Incluso había noches en las que se despertaba agobiada por estar completamente cubierta de mantas, y terminaba durmiendo con una sábana hasta la cintura a pesar del frío. Nunca dejaba de abrazar al Bob Esponja o a Alycia, eso sí.

La morena apretó los dientes y se maldijo mentalmente por no pensar antes en parar. Pensó que con las ventanillas bajadas Eliza estaría tranquila, y casi se enfadó con ella por no decirle que no era así en cuanto comenzó a sentir esa presión en el pecho.

Así que en cuanto vio una desvío hacia un área de descanso, cambió de rumbo.

Eliza saltó fuera y se estiró con ganas. Dio un par de vueltas en su sitio mientras Alycia bajaba y se colocaba a su lado. La rubia le sonrió.

\- Gracias por parar.

\- No me las des. Debí darme cuenta de que querrías tomar el aire tras tanto tiempo en el coche.

\- No importa. No ha sido tan malo, en realidad - rozó su mano para tranquilizarla. Alycia pensó en lo absurdo que era que Eliza tuviera que calmarla a ella cuando debía ser al revés.

Forzó una sonrisa e intentó bromear para aligerar la preocupación.

\- ¿Cuatro horas en un coche no han sido malas? Subes y bajas todas las escaleras de mi edificio hasta mi piso para evitar el ascensor, y cuando cogemos el de la casa de Lindsey pareces a punto de desmayarte, incluso si sólo son diez segundos.

Eliza se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- No me gusta estar en espacios cerrados, pero es mucho más soportable si estás conmigo. A veces pienso que ni la cárcel habría sido tan mala si te hubiera tenido a mi lado.

Alycia la besó con fuerza en un arrebato de esos que le daban cuando Eliza decía algo que le llegaba directamente al corazón, y como era incapaz de responder con palabras, solían darle impulsos pasionales de los que la rubia no se quejaba en absoluto. Desde que le daban esos arrebatos, Eliza decía muchas más cosas bonitas. Había llegado a un récord personal de tres cumplidos a la semana.

Eliza bajó las manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero de Alycia.

\- Casi me abres la cabeza contra la ventanilla, fiera - bromeó por el pequeño golpe que se llevó cuando Alycia la empujó contra el coche.

La morena sonrió tímidamente sonrojándose y dio un beso en la nariz de Eliza.

\- Lo siento - dijo con sus ojos verdes clavados en los azules de su novia -. Pero tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a decir algo lindo para prepararme mentalmente y no lanzarme sobre ti.

Eliza le dio un apretón al trasero de su novia con una sonrisa contagiosa.

\- A mí me gusta así.

Alycia rió.

\- En serio. A veces pienso que se me va a salir el corazón o va a explotar. Ya voy teniendo una edad - bromeó.

Eliza echó la cabeza hacia atrás son una risotada y luego rozó su nariz con la de Alycia mirándola con cariño.

\- Pero mírate, si aun eres una bebé. Con pistola, pero una criatura.

Alycia le mordió el labio en un suspiro.

\- Así que podríamos decir que nuestra relación es ilegal y tú una pederasta - besó la mejilla y el cuello de la rubia, que suspiró relajada.

\- Seguro que el juez me perdonaría. Él me entendería si te viera.

Alycia no estaba muy segura de hasta dónde seguir una broma cuando salían palabras relacionadas con jueces, delitos, policías y cosas parecidas relacionadas con la cárcel, porque no quería rememorar aquellos meses, y mucho menos que Eliza pensara en ellos. La rubia los comentaba con normalidad, porque era algo que había ocurrido y formaba parte de ella; no podía ignorar aquellos meses de su vida.

Fue Eliza quien rompió el cómodo silencio de su abrazo.

\- Me encanta que vean que eres mía y yo soy tuya, pero hay un camionero con aspecto perturbador en el aparcamiento mirándonos, y no me apetece darle un espectáculo.

Alycia gruñó frustrada y fulminó a tal mirón por interrumpirlas con sus miradas lascivas.

Media hora después, estaban descansando sentadas en la acera mientras el señor de la gasolinera llenaba el depósito de su coche. La morena no dejaba de observar cada detalle de su chica mientras ésta jugaba al Mario Kart en una consola que tenía.

Mordía su lengua frustrada cada vez que le tiraban una cáscara de plátano que la hacía perder el ritmo.

De repente, Eliza la miró sonriendo de lado mientras Alycia no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Has perdido - comentó la morena para picarla.

\- Ha sido por tu culpa. Me estabas distrayendo.

\- ¿Yo? - alzó una ceja con gesto inocente.

\- Sí. Me das miedo cuando me miras así, tan fijamente; pareces un pervertida acosadora. Pero me gusta. Puedes seguir haciéndolo.

Alycia rió.

\- A mí también. Me gusta ser una acosadora.

La rubia le guiñó el ojo.

\- Mientras sólo me acoses a mí...

\- Mientras sólo te acose yo...

\- ¿Celosa? - se burló con sus ojos azules brillando divertidos.

\- Territorial - puntualizó la morena.

\- No conocía ese lado tuyo, Alycia Grey - rieron -. El día menos pensado me atas y me azotas.

Fueron a la tienda de la gasolinera a comprar un par de gominolas y chocolatinas para Eliza y una botella de agua para Alycia, y subieron de nuevo al vehículo rojo.

\- Sé que soy genial y estoy muy buena, pero ¿realmente crees que le gustaré a tu padre? - dudó la rubia con un poco de chocolate en la esquina de su labio. Alycia cogió su rostro para besarla con una sonrisa y limpiarla.

\- Claro que sí. Pero procura no tocarme el culo delante de él - aconsejó arrancando el motor y volviendo a la autovía.

\- Entonces tú no me mires las tetas.

Alycia le dedicó una divertida mirada y Eliza hizo un puchero enternecedor. Mordió de nuevo su chocolatina y asomó la cabeza por la ventana mientras tarareaba la canción que sonase en la radio hasta llegar a casa del padre de Alycia.

Una vez allí, Anya las recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Cariño - se acercó a Alycia para llenarla de besos en un maternal abrazo que la chica aceptó con gusto y una sonrisa -, cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido venir -. Miró a Eliza y sonrió con reconocimiento -. Hola, Eliza. Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?

Eliza asintió con una educada sonrisa. Alycia sabía que, si no era lo suficiente incómodo conocer a su familia, lo era que su tía hubiera sido su abogada. Aun así, agradeció el esfuerzo de la mayor por ser natural.

\- Encantada de verte de nuevo también, Anya.

Su tía le sonrió fugazmente a Alycia, como dando el visto bueno a Eliza. Supuso que le ocurría lo mismo que a Eliza, y trataba de verla como a Eliza la novia de su sobrina y no Eliza la no delincuente que tuvo que defender.

Nunca habían estado las tres juntas, y Eliza nunca comentó si habían hablado sobre la relación que mantenía con la sobrina de su abogada.

\- Tú padre ya estaba de los nervios por si te había pasado algo - comentó entrando en la casa.

Alycia rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Es un exagerado - le dijo de manera cómplice a Eliza mientras entraban hacia la cocina y dejaban las maletas en la entrada -. Tuvimos que hacer una parada improvisada por falta de gasolina.

Anya asintió con comprensión y les ofreció algo de beber.

El padre de Alycia apareció en menos de un minuto en la cocina, con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¿Ya ha llegado? - se enfocó en su hija y su sonrisa creció al verla caminar hacia él para agacharse y abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Tranquilo papá. He llegado sana y salva - bromeó besando su mejilla.

\- No te habrás parado a hablar con algún desconocido, ¿no? - preguntó preocupado. Alycia siempre era muy puntual, y ese día se había retrasado casi una hora.

Alycia negó separándose de su abrazo.

\- Sólo con el dependiente de la gasolinera - admitió -. Eliza no me deja hablar con desconocidos.

Vio a la rubia reír y ser palmeada por su tía. Su padre las miró de manera alternativa y Alycia lo dejó pasar cuando condujo su silla hacia donde estaba su novia. Los miró atentamente mientras ellos se presentaban solos.

Ella estaba rememorando la conversación que tuvo con su padre donde le explicaba los cambios importantes de su vida en los últimos meses y, claramente, el de Eliza se llevó toda la atención. Su padre se quedó sorprendido, para al final decirle:

\- La vida viene sin un libro de instrucciones, igual que los hijos y el amor. Nada es normal y nada es anormal. Puedes estar con quien quieras, cariño, si esa persona te hace feliz. Y si tú eres feliz, yo también - para luego añadir en broma -: Sólo espero que sea realmente guapa.

Entonces Alycia pudo respirar tranquila.

\- Lo es. Te encantará.

Se centró en ver a Eliza reír de algo que su padre le contaba, sin hacer caso de las otras dos mujeres en la cocina.

\- Alycia tenía la mala costumbre de hablar con desconocidos; dieron igual los intentos de su madre, su tía y los míos por convencerla de que es peligroso - comentaba con desaprobación, buscando apoyo en Eliza -. Una vez con siete años se sentó al lado de un pobre indigente en el parque para invitarlo a cenar a casa. A su madre casi le da algo cuando apareció con él en la puerta.

\- Papá - lo detuvo una avergonzada Alycia, pero su padre no le hizo caso.

\- Alycia siempre ha tenido debilidad por los ojos azules - confesó para satisfacción de Eliza, que le lanzó una sonrisita soberbia mientras su tía reía ante el sonrojo de Alycia.

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó tapándose la cara -. Basta, me estás dejando en evidencia.

Su padre la miró inocentemente.

\- ¿Acaso es mentira?

Eliza los miraba la mar de divertida mientras Alycia continuaba hablando con su padre.

\- No te vayas a poner a enseñarle mis fotos de pequeña, que te conozco.

Su padre se volteó hacia Eliza.

\- Te encantarán.

\- Seguro - admitió la rubia encantada.

Alycia frunció el ceño. Qué traidora. Y ella que pensaba que tendría problemas para integrarse con su familia.

\- Estás avergonzando a tu hija - le riñó Anya.

\- Tengo que aprovechar que ha traído a su novia a casa. Siempre ha sido muy reservada con sus relaciones - se defendió el hombre cogiendo del brazo a Eliza.

\- ¿Y te extraña? - preguntó Alycia sin recibir respuesta de su padre, que tiraba de Eliza hacia el salón.

\- Las de cuando tenía cinco años son las mejores, ya verás - le iba diciendo el hombre.

Alycia gruñó ruborizada y Eliza se volteó sonriente.

\- Prometo no reírme.

\- Como si te creyese - replicó sonriendo derrotada.

Eliza sólo le guiñó un ojo, y cuando fue al salón tras diez minutos de conversación con Anya, vio a Eliza riendo sin pudor mientras su padre ya tenía tres álbumes apilados en la mesita.

\- ¿Eso es chocolate?

\- Quiso hacer un batido y se olvidó de poner la tapa - explicó riendo su padre para disfrute de la rubia -. Ahora es muy limpia y ordenada y todo lo que ella quiera, pero de pequeña siempre volvía manchada a casa.

Alycia se cruzó se brazos dejándose caer al lado de su novia para poder recibir con conciencia la humillación.

Eliza se volvió para mirarla con sus preciosos ojos azules brillando con ternura.

\- Eras adorable - le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al verla poner morros.

\- ¿Era?

\- Eres, eres - se burló la mayor para picarla.

Siguieron viendo un par de fotos más mientras Eliza acariciaba la mano de su novia, quien estaba mirando finamente sus manos entrelazadas.

La tarde fue cayendo, y Anya las llevó al piso de arriba para mostrarles su habitación.

\- ¿Voy a dormir contigo? - preguntó Elizalde sorprendida mientras miraba la habitación de Alycia.

Ésta la miró asintiendo mientras dejaban las maletas bajo la cama.

\- Nunca te has quejado - la provocó sonriendo.

Eliza devolvió la sonrisa besándola lentamente, recreándose en sus labios. Alycia sintió que podía dormirse en la comodidad de la boca de Eliza, y suspiró al separarse.

\- No me quejo - aseguró la rubia, y sonrió con complicidad -. Tú padre es genial.

Alycia rodó los ojos.

\- Claro, ¿quién no lo pensaría después de que humille a su hija delante de su novia? - bromeó. Sintió los brazos de Eliza rodeándola y un beso delicado en su nariz.

\- No mentía cuando decía que eres adorable - mordió el labio de la morena -. Te hubiera limpiado a besos todo ese chocolate.

\- Seguro que tú también eras muy mona - acarició su espalda -. Te imagino como una niña pequeña y adorable, con tus ojos azules brillando cada vez que hacías travesuras con una chaqueta de cuero y Lindsey de compinche.

Eliza rió suavemente.

\- No vas muy alejada - confesó -. Pero mi madre no me dejaba llevar cuero de pequeña. Me conformaba con una chaqueta de chándal. Aun así, ya de pequeña era la sex symbol de mi clase.

Alycia la miró alzando una ceja y dejando que su vista cayese un poco.

\- No lo dudo - Alycia sintió una palmada en su culo y chasqueó la lengua -. Dijimos que nada de culos.

\- Tú me has mirado primero las tetas - se defendió.

\- Tú las has puesto delante de mi cara - replicó señalándolas con la barbilla.

\- Eres más alta que yo, solo están a la altura de tu cara cuando tú pones tu cara a su altura - insistió la rubia sin soltar el trasero de la otra, aprovechando que abría la boca para replicar para poder robarle un beso más profundo.

\- Excusas - murmuró al separarse.

Ella y Eliza también habían acordado que no harían nada en la casa de su padre por respeto, porque Alycia se sentiría bastante incómoda. Ella nunca llevó a ningún novio adolescente a casa, ni se magreó con nadie en aquella habitación, así que hacerlo ahora se sentiría como corromper la memoria de una adolescente joven e inocente, como fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, se le harían eternos esos dos días sin hacer el amor con Eliza, sobretodo si luego ella se marchaba de nuevo a Polis y no se veían hasta enero.

De repente su expresión cayó, y Eliza se dio cuenta, porque soltó su culo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la miró preocupada.

\- Te echaré de menos cuando te vayas - obvió con un encogimiento de hombros, haciendo sonreír a la otra.

\- ¿Acabo de llegar y ya piensas en echarme? - bromeó ganándose un golpe de Alycia en el hombro.

\- No seas idiota - cogió su cara para besarla con más ganas que antes. Eliza, obviamente, siguió el beso sin problemas. Al separase, apoyó su mejilla contra la de la rubia y se dejó abrazar -. Sabes que te quiero y me gusta tenerte siempre cerca.

Sintió la sonrisa de Eliza contra su mejilla.

\- Lo sé - se limitó a decir mientras continuaba haciendo formas en la espalda de Alycia.


	19. Capítulo 19

POV Eliza

Esas navidades fueron diferentes, las cenas familiares fueron diferentes, Eliza fue diferente.

Intentó integrarse con los primos que hacía meses que no veía, responder educadamente a las preguntas de sus tíos y sonreír todo el rato a sus abuelos. Su madre colaboró en que hubiese armonía, y el tema de la cárcel apenas se mencionó. Tampoco le dijeron nada a su hermano, que poco a poco se iba limpiando de drogas. Eliza supuso que intentaban saber cómo sentirse o qué pensar al respecto, y no querían que las fiestas fueran más incómodas que de costumbre.

Eliza pensó que, por primera vez en muchos años (quizás toda su vida), estaba apreciando a su familia.

La cena de nochebuena se la pasó comiendo langostinos y hablando por el móvil con todos sus amigos, aprovechando que parecía tener cierta inmunidad a las críticas. Cualquier otro año, su madre la habría ahogado con la cabeza de un langostino por verla usando el móvil en una cena familiar. Los mensajes de Alycia y Lindsey la ayudaron especialmente a sobrellevar la pesadilla de gritos que daban sus tíos borrachos.

Nochevieja fue otra historia. Estaba deseando volver pronto a casa; ella y Lindsey tendrían una fiesta y Alycia podría acudir finalmente. Hacía más de cinco días que no la veía y la echaba terriblemente de menos, a pesar de hablar por mensajes y llamadas el día entero. Las llamadas a la noche terminaban cuando una se quedaba sin batería o terminaba dormida sin querer.

Aguantó con aplomo la cena y tener que comer unas asquerosas uvas sólo por evitar algún comentario de su madre. Es decir, Abby parecía condescendiente con ella en las últimas semanas, pero los milagros tienen sus límites.

Eliza sintió la nostalgia de dejar un año atrás y la emoción de comenzar un año nuevo. Tardaría en acostumbrarse medio año en escribir un número diferente al final. Recordó que en 2010 se resistía a dejar de poner 2009 y acabó el curso en junio siendo objetivo de burlas por seguir equivocándose con la fecha en los exámenes. Bueno, ella lo hacía intencionadamente, así que no le importaba.

Pero ese año era diferente. Dejaba atrás uno bueno y malo a partes iguales. Lo malo muy malo y lo bueno demasiado bueno como para pasarle a ella. Y se refería concretamente a estar con Alycia. La cárcel también tuvo su protagonismo en aquel espantoso y maravilloso año, pero decidió quedarse con el aspecto positivo y pensar que comenzaba un año diferente, nuevo y mejor, porque tenía a Alycia.

No es tan difícil comenzar algo nuevo si tienes a alguien de confianza a tu lado.

Una vez en Polis, se despidió con un abrazo de su madre y su hermano. Bien, ya podían darse por satisfechos; esos habían sido sus regalos de navidad.

Al llegar a su casa sobre la una de la madrugada, Lindsey la recibía demasiado sobria como para ser Lindsey y estar ya en año nuevo. El vestido negro le quedaba de muerte, y Marie también estaba genial. Los chicos iban en traje, y estaban tan guapos que Eliza pensó que los chicos también tenían su encanto.

Hasta que llegó Alycia, y entonces Eliza dejó de considerar hermoso cualquier cosa que no fuera su novia, con una enorme sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos verdes y un impresionante vestido negro con la espalda al descubierto.

Eliza hizo un esfuerzo titánico por dejar de abrazarla y besarla una vez estuvieron la una frente a la otra, sobretodo cuando Lindsey llegó a interrumpir.

\- Venga, enfundad esas lenguas y vamos a beber - exclamaba tirando de ellas hacia el salón. Ahora estaba definitivamente bebida, y ya iba siendo Lindsey en año nuevo.

\- No te vayas a caer - le advirtió Eliza al verla subir con Marie a la mesa y comenzar a bailar. O tambalearse, lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo.

\- La pareja del año - apareció Bob frente a Eliza y Alycia, con una copa y una sonrisa contagiosa -. Alycia, eres una mujer con suerte. A ver qué chica tiene las tetas de Eliza sin ser operadas.

Alycia miró sonrojada a Eliza, que le guiñó el ojo con diversión.

\- Tú mucho traje y pajarita pero el pelo no te lo cortas, ¿verdad? - lo picó Eliza viendo al chico mirarla ofendido y comenzar a intentar peinar sus rizos morenos.

\- ¡Bob, te he dicho que no intentes hacer tríos con mis amigas! - lo riñó Marie desde la mesa. Ricky la intentaba ayudar a bajar mientras Lindsey saltaba como una ninja hasta el sofá y acababa junto a ellas, en medio y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Bob, pero en la pastelería de bollos no entran salchichas.

\- ¡Lindsey! - Alycia la miró escandalizada mientras Eliza y Lindsey reían a carcajadas por su cara y la de desolación de Bob.

La noche pasó lenta y rápida al mismo tiempo. En cierto momento, Eliza y Alycia se escondieron en la habitación de la rubia para recuperar el tiempo perdido en aquellos días, y poder besarse y hacer el amor sin que Lindsey o Bob intentaran unirse.

El primero fue rápido y desesperado, sin tiempo que perder, y el segundo lento y tierno, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían pasado solas en su burbuja de amor y orgasmos hasta que salieron y vieron a todos dormidos en el salón. En un sofá, Ricky abrazaba con cariño a Marie, mientras Lindsey dormía con un pie peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Bob. Los demás debieron irse cerca de las cinco hacia la zona donde habría fiesta hasta más tarde.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Alycia con diversión tras ver a Eliza lanzarse sobre el sillón que quedaba libre y extender sus brazos hacia ella.

\- Ahora, cariño, vamos a dormir - respondió sonriente mientras Alycia intentaba acomodarse junto a ella y abrazarla al mismo tiempo.

\- No cabemos - dedujo al fin entre risas.

\- Cuanto más apretaditas, mejor - replicó Eliza descansando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Alycia.

\- Te quiero - murmuró Alycia contra su pelo.

\- Todo el mundo me quiere - se regodeó Eliza recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el cogote. Se quejó y añadió -: Pero yo te quiero a ti.

\- Lo sé - la imitó la morena.

Estuvieron diciendo tonterías y besándose de vez en cuando hasta que Lindsey soltó un gran ronquido y tuvieron que aceptar que iba siendo hora de dormir.

Estaban juntas, así que el año no pudo empezar mejor para ambas.


	20. Epílogo

La comida estaba siendo un desastre. No un gran desastre en el que todos acaban yéndose por un lado y no se hablan de nuevo, pero sí el tipo de desastre que puede ocurrir cuando los padres de una pareja se conocen.

Mientras la madre de Eliza y el padre de Alycia hablaban sobre los defectos de cada hija o el tipo de terribles pastillas que debían tomar para sus problemas, Alex se entretenía jugando en el móvil entre resoplido y resoplido mientras Anya intentaban poner un poco de orden.

Habían pasado seis meses, y estaban en el Arkadia, donde los amigos de las chicas estaban una mesa más alejados. Los muy capullos habían decidido ir a cotillear la primera comida familiar de Eliza y Alycia para poder reírse a gusto de ellas.

Las chicas compartían miradas cómplices, fastidiadas. No es como si no quisieran juntar a sus familias, pero que decidieran comer todos juntos justo el día de su aniversario, no era la manera de celebración que las chicas tenían pensada.

Eliza se entretenía haciendo garabatos en una servilleta de papel mientras Alycia intentaba hacer papiroflexia con ella. Ambas compartieron otra mirada cuando sus padres sacaron el quincuagésimo trapo sucio de ambas. Toda una comida familiar en la que no podían faltar las vergüenzas más oscuras de cada una, sí señor.

Eliza se inclinó hacia la morena y habló cerca de su oído.

\- Tengo la moto aparcada a una manzana, así que podemos fugarnos de este infierno. ¿Estás conmigo?

Alycia contestó al momento.

\- Siempre.

\- Genial, vámonos de aquí - la rubia se levantó a hurtadillas y tiró de la mano de su novia.

Sólo Anya y Alex parecieron darse cuenta. Mientras la mujer trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, el hermano de Eliza la miraba entre cabreado y suplicante de que lo sacara de allí. Bueno, ella había ido a la cárcel por él, así que ahora ya podía devolverle el favor. Sus amigos se estaban riendo de lo lindo al verlas salir corriendo agarradas de la mano.

Corrieron riendo y mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de estar a salvo de sus familias, y al fin llegaron a la moto de la rubia. Ésta besó a Alycia una vez recuperó la respiración por la carrera.

\- Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano - comentó Eliza sin perder su maléfica sonrisa, típica de una niña que acaba de hacer una trastada.

Alycia la besó de nuevo.

\- Probablemente.

Eliza montó en la moto y se puso el casco, con su novia detrás de ella. Luego ayudó a Alycia a colocarse el suyo. La morena la miró con los ojos verdes brillando de felicidad y expectación.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Eliza le sonrió con amor.

\- A cualquier lado - respondió mientras Alycia abrazaba su cintura -. Lo importante es estar juntas.

Le pareció escuchar la dulce risa de Alycia y un "te quiero" antes de que arrancase y se perdiesen calle abajo.

Había sido difícil pero, al final, las almas gemelas siempre acaban juntas.


End file.
